Imprinted
by rose2096
Summary: When Jacob imprinted on Renesmee for life, did he ever think about her reaction? What happens when she rejects her soulmate? Discover the truth behind imprinting because, not everyone has a happy ending. Will Renesmee succeed in her battle for freedom?R
1. Happy Birthday Renesmee!

"It's funny how things work out" everyone seems to say that when unexpected things happen. I have always believed in it; no one knows what's around the corner but I also believe that our futures are planned out and that's why I let nature take its course…

I looked out my window and my expectations were met. The same old rainy and cold winter days of Pennsylvania. Even on my birthday the weather seemed to ignore my wishes.

Just as I was cursing the weather the door creaked open and my mother entered 'Happy Birthday sweetheart,' I smiled at my mother as she closed the door behind her, carrying a tray with chocolate toast and a glass of orange juice. 'Thanks mum.'

'No worries darling,' said my mum as tucked a lose strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. 'Your father's just gone hunting, he'll be back soon. Why don't you get dressed and come downstairs?'

'Okay I'll be there,' I replied as I climbed out of bed and slipped into my bunny slippers. I walked across my room and looked at myself in the mirror. 'Eighteen,' I muttered to my reflection. Doesn't feel like it. Truth be told, I don't want to grow up.

After I got washed up and dressed, I ran downstairs, and as I walked into the kitchen, I was met by the warm smile of my mother and father, Bella and Edward Cullen.

My father stepped forward and hugged me tight, he whispered in my ear 'happy birthday Renesmee.'

'Thanks dad,' I whispered back.

'We have something for you sweetheart,' said my mum as she handed me a small box decorated neatly. I looked up at her and grinned 'you didn't have to, I'm eighteen,'

'Just because your growing up doesn't mean we stop being your parents Ren,' said my dad, smiling at me. I carefully opened the box and inside was a pink digital camera. I took it out of the box and scrutinized it.

It was absolutely gorgeous. 'Thank you so much, I love it!' I ran up to them and gave them a huge bear hug. 'We're glad you like it Ren,' said my dad.

'I got a camera for my eighteenth birthday too' said my mother smiling at me 'my dad gave it to me; I want you to treasure every moment of senior year Ren. Keep memories... We love you honey.'

"Love" apparently it can make a person do crazy things. I wouldn't know. I've never experienced it. However, my parents have. My mum was turned into a vampire by my father, as a desperate attempt to keep her alive. Why was she dying? She was giving birth to me.

My parents met in a small town called Forks. They were teenagers back then, my dad was a vampire and my mum was a human. They were madly in love, even though their love was forbidden. Vampires could never love a human, but my parents broke that rule. Together, they went through a lot of difficulties and battled other vampires called The Volturi. In the process, I was a result. My human mother was pregnant with a half immortal child. When she was giving birth to me, she almost died. She was too weak to give birth to a vampire baby. My dad's only choice was to make her a vampire too. My mother has told me this story countless times but I never get tired of hearing it. "True love conquers all". I am half human and half vampire... not many people can say that.

'Ren, there's some one who wants to see you!' I walked up to the door, and on the front porch, stood my best friend Claire, smiling at me with her long blonde hair blowing in the wind.

'Happy Birthday Ren!' she said as she hugged me. Claire has been my best friend ever since we moved to Pennsylvania. She is also the only other person that knows my secret. My parents thought that I should always have someone trustworthy enough to know my secret and Claire fits the description perfectly.

'So, what do you want to do today?' I asked.

'Are you kidding me? It's your Birthday party tonight and you have nothing to wear! Which is why I am taking you shopping,' said Claire as she grabbed my hand and pulled my out of the house.

We took the bus into town and we entered every store that looked reasonable. 'Claire, what time does the party start?' I asked as I pulled out a blue dress from one of the racks 'Don't worry, it's at six o'clock so you have no chance of being exposed,' she replied as she gave me one of her cheeky grins. That's one of the reasons why we moved to into Pennsylvania. It's gloomy and the sun hardly comes out. 'Thanks' I said as I placed the dress back where I found it.

'Hey Renesmee!' I turned around and found Brad Collins standing right behind me 'Hey Brad.'

'Happy Birthday, I got your invitation… maybe I could be your date?' there it was, another attempt to ask me out.

Brad Collins is the most popular senior in my school and every girl is dying for him to ask them out, but Brad seems to have his heart set on me even though I break his heart every single time.

'I'm sorry Brad, but I'm going to the party with Claire.'

'Oh…. Okay then, see you there.' He said running his hand through his brown hair in frustration.

'Yeah I'll see you there,' I said, smiling at him. I watched him walk out of the store in despair.

'Oh my gosh! Brad is seriously OBSESSED with you!' said Claire emerging from behind one of the shelves. 'Poor Brad! You always break his heart, why doesn't he just move on?'

'I don't know,' I replied 'all I know is that we will never be together, I can't see myself standing next to him.'

'Wow! Then who do you see yourself standing next to?' asked Claire, giggling. I shrugged and pulled out a red, strapless dress. It was perfect. 'Ren that looks amazing! You have to get it!' said Claire grabbing it and placing it on the counter before I could even agree. I had objections, it was true, I knew I would look stunning in that dress.

'Did you hear about the new kid?' asked Claire, while drinking her diet cola. 'What new kid?' I asked.

'He's moved here recently. He's going to start school next week. Lisa told me he is seriously hot,' replied Claire grinning.

'How does Lisa know him?' I asked, suddenly interested.

'She doesn't know him, her dad does, he knows everyone in town, remember?'

'Yeah that's true.' Lisa's dad was a policeman and knows everything going on in our town.

'I can't wait to see him,' said Claire, as she smiled sheepishly.

'Where did he move from?'

'Lisa told me he moved from Forks.' I suddenly froze up 'Hey, isn't that where your parents came from?' asked Claire, finally catching up.

'Yeah, they did come from Forks…..my parents might know this guy. What's his name?'

'I think his name is Jacob Black… it would be so cool if your parents know him!' replied Claire throwing her empty coke can into the bin.

I walked into the house and was immediately met with the familiar smell of mum's casserole, my favourite. My parents don't eat human food but I do, after all, I am half human.

'Hey mum!'

'Hey honey, how was the shopping trip?'

'Tiring,' I sighed, placing my shopping bag on the counter.

'What did you get?' asked my mum, grabbing the bag and pulling out the dress. 'Wow, honey this looks gorgeous!'

'I know!' I replied. I looked up at the clock and panicked 'it's three o'clock already?'

'Yup. You better get dressed…. It's so sweet of Claire to organize this party for you.' I grabbed the dress and ran upstairs.

A while later, I slipped into the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I was right and so was Claire. The dress looked amazing. I heard a soft knock at my door 'Come in,' I said turning around.

My dad opened the door and smiled at me. 'Ren, you look beautiful. You're no longer my cute little girl, you've grown up so fast,' he said with a sad smile. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. 'I love you dad, thanks for a wonderful birthday.'

The door bell rang and my mum answered it. It was Claire, and she looked stunning. She was wearing a black dress and her hair was curled. That's something Claire and I have in common. We both like to keep things simple. I walked down the stairs and laughed 'are you trying to look better than me at my own party?'

Claire blushed and replied 'you know that's impossible.'

'You look exquisite Claire,' said my mum.

'Thanks Mrs. Cullen.' My dad took a couple of pictures with my new camera and we left for the party.

We arrived right on time and the guests started pouring in. Claire had ordered food for sixty five people. The house was decorated beautifully; gold banners and red roses everywhere. Claire had really taken a lot of trouble. I hugged her tight and thanked her.

As the party went on, people were going crazy, there were people all over the place, drunk and sleeping on the floor. Claire told me not to worry about a thing. She had it all under control; a cleaning service would clear up the mess in the morning.

'Renesmee, there you are! I have been looking for you everywhere' I turned around and found Brad staring at me. 'Oh, hey,' I replied, uninterested.

'You look hot tonight,' said Brad looking at me in a way that made me extremely uncomfortable.

'Umm...thanks…. Have you seen Joan? I thought I invited her,' I said, trying to change the subject.

'No, I haven't seen her,' said Brad taking a step closer to me.

'I'll go find her,' I replied, quickly turning around.

Just as I was about to walk away, Brad caught my arm and pulled me close to him 'why are you always running away from me Renesmee?' I could smell the alcohol on his breath. My heart started racing, where's Claire when you need her?

Just then there was a loud crash and Brad let go of my arm and spun around. Someone had thrown a glass at him and it narrowly missed his head and hit the wall.

'Who did that?' asked Brad in rage. No one answered, the crowd was quiet and there was a sense of fear and danger in the atmosphere.

'Nothing to worry about everyone, back to the party!' said Claire and turned up the music. She looked at me and signaled me to meet her in the kitchen. I quickly ran out of the room and followed her.

'Ren, what just happened in there?' she asked, I could see the worry in her face.

'I don't know' I replied, I touched her hand and said 'it's nothing to be worried about. I'm sure it was some drunken weirdo, trust me.'

'No,' said Claire snatching her hand away 'that was something alright...I was watching you Ren, I saw you struggling to get away from Brad but before I could do anything someone grabbed me and next thing I knew, there was a glass smashing against the wall.'

Claire looked seriously anxious and upset 'Claire it's late, we should end this party and get some sleep okay?' I was worried about Claire and I wanted her to rest and think this through. 'Fine,' she replied and walked out, leaving me standing alone in the kitchen.

The ride home was torture. All I could think about was what had happened when I was with Brad. Someone had seen me struggling and distracted Brad. It was as if somebody was protecting me. I hoped Claire would be okay; she seemed shaken and upset when I left her.

Being half vampire means that I don't get tired; I never feel the need to sleep. This also applies to my parents who are always awake. They feel that just because I am half immortal doesn't mean I shouldn't lead a normal human life, which means that I have a bedtime, I eat normal human food (I prefer hunting) and I drive a car like any other teen. (Even though I can probably run faster than a car.)

Being a Vampire means that we have "special powers" My dad can read minds, which can come in handy, I'd like to know what some people are thinking at the heat of the moment. My mother is able to block out any other vampires' powers, which is also important, but my power is something that I wouldn't classify as "special" I can make other people feel and see what I feel by one touch, I don't see the point of it, considering I could simply tell them how I feel myself. However, mum says that my power was extremely useful when I was a baby, less trouble for her I guess.

I turned down my driveway and parked the car. I closed the door and walked into the house. Dad was reading a classics book and mum was curled up next to him, watching a movie. 'Hey,' I said, in a tired voice, even though I wasn't tired at all.

My dad put down the book he was reading 'Hey honey, how was the party?' exactly the question I was dreading. My dad didn't even have to ask, he could just read my mind.

'What happened?' asked my mum, suddenly worried

'Same old teenage commotion,' I said, quickly running upstairs.

'Wait right there, young lady,' said dad, walking up to me and leading me back into the living room. 'You know very well, Renesmee, that there is no point in lying to me,' he said, sternly.

He was right; I sighed and told them everything. I recalled all the events of tonight and my parents were clearly worried. 'I guess it was just a misunderstanding, everyone was drunk and crazy,' I said, trying to reassure them.

'Honey, why don't you stay with us tonight?' asked my mum, as a concerned parent.

'Okay' I said and got myself comfortable on the couch next to dad.

While we were talking, my conversation with Claire popped in to my mind. 'Claire and I were talking today about a new kid in town.'

'Oh, that's nice,' said my mum.

'Yeah, he moved from forks,' I said, waiting to see their reaction. My parents looked at each other simultaneously and asked 'what's his name?'

'Jacob... Black,' I replied and my expectations were met. My parents clearly knew this guy. 'You know him?' I asked innocently.

'Yes, I do,' said my mum. 'My dad and Jacob Back's dad were best friends,' she said, glancing at my dad. It was as if they were hiding some huge secret from me.

'Maybe I should invite him over,' I said, interrogating them.

'No,' said my dad angrily.

'Why not?' I asked calmly.

'Because we said so,' replied my mum.

'What's the big deal? If you knew him, why are we going to pretend that we don't?'

'Renesmee, that's enough,' said my dad glaring at me.

'Go to bed,' said mum.

'Fine,' I ran up to my room and slammed the door before I went in.

I lingered at the bottom of the stairs waiting to hear my parents' conversation. I knew there was something they were hiding from me. 'Bella, what is he doing here?' I heard my dad whisper.

'I don't know Edward,' replied mum, sobbing 'all I know is that we can't let him get near Ren.'

'How are we going to stop him?' asked my dad.

'Lets see what happens tomorrow and decide,' said my mum kissing my dad lightly on the cheek.

I ran up to my room and climbed into bed. I couldn't believe this! Jacob Black must have done something extremely bad to make my parents hate him this much; still, there was no harm in finding out.

My alarm went off at seven o'clock. I wore my favourite green sweater and jeans. The table was quiet at breakfast. I quickly grabbed my bag and kissed my mum and dad goodbye.

I met Claire at the usual place and we walked off together. 'I cannot wait to see this guy' said Claire tying her hair up.

'Yeah me neither' I replied. Claire sensed the sarcasm in my voice and I had to surrender; I told her everything.

Claire was astonished by the time I finished my story. 'Wow, the sooner we meet this guy the better!' 'Yup.'

We got to school early, Claire and I walked up to the staircase and overheard a group of girls talking, 'He is so hot!' shrieked one of the girls. 'Yeah I know! Apparently he's going to join the swim team,' replied one of the girls with short red hair.

'No wonder! He is so muscular and…..big!' said another short black haired girl.

'This guy is definitely a ladies man,' said Claire looking back at the love struck teens.

'Yeah, all I want now is to actually see him,' I said walking up to my locker.

Just then there was a moment, a moment I just couldn't explain, like a thousand volts were shooting through me. I turned around and there he was, the most beautiful human being I had ever seen, smiling at me, with his gorgeous brown eyes, perfectly tanned skin, his muscular body and black hair cropped short. My insides melted the minute I saw him. This has never happened to me before so why is it happening now?

'Hey there, I'm Jacob Black,' those were the most beautiful words anybody had ever uttered to me.

'Hi, I- I'm Renesmee… but everyone calls me Ren,' I was perfectly aware of how stupid I sounded.

'I think this belongs to you,' he said, handing me a crumpled up note.

'Oh, thanks,' I opened the note, hoping to see a phone number scribbled on it, but it was just a scrap piece of paper I used when I was passing notes to Claire during English.

'You've got lovely handwriting,' said Jacob, running his bronze hand through his black hair.

'You opened it?' I asked, concerned. 'Yeah I wanted to see if it was important,' said Jacob 'meeting on Sunday at the mall sounds pretty important to me,' he said grinning at me. I had never seen anything so beautiful before in my life. He was like a dream to me.

'Catch you later then Renesmee,' he said, running off to catch up with his friends.

The day passed easily, all I could think about was Jacob Black and our conversation. He seemed perfectly nice, why did my parents want to keep me away from him so much? Claire was shocked when I told her what happened 'Ren, he is probably head over heels in love with you by now.'

'What are you talking about?' I asked.

'Oh please, Ren you know you're hot, this guy knows it too which is why he came over and talked to you.'

'Oh…. right,' I said, looking down at my feet. It was one of the perks of being half vampire…. extreme and unexplainable beauty.

I entered the house and saw my parents in deep conversation. 'Hey,' I said.

They immediately broke apart and my dad cleared his throat, 'Ren, how was school today?' I knew what the real question was; did you meet Jacob Black?

'It was good, I met Jacob Black,' I said looking straight at them.

'Did you?' asked my mum picking up a spoon from the kitchen counter 'What did he say?' she asked innocently. I recalled all of today's events, and they seemed to get frustrated with every word that I uttered.

'Ren I want you keeping your distance from this boy,' said my dad, strictly.

'Why? Why can't I see him? Why can't I talk to him? What's the big deal? Please just tell me!' I shrieked, tears were springing into my eyes.

'Ren he's... dangerous,' said my mum looking at my dad to help her out.

'He was arrested several times in Forks and we don't want him to corrupt you,' said my dad, taking my hand.

'See, was that so hard to tell me the first time?' I asked, hugging him tightly.

'I promise I won't see him anymore.' I meant it; I wanted nothing to do with a convict. It still troubled me why my parents didn't tell me this the first time. But I knew better than to argue with them. They're my parents; I'd just have to trust them. But the one thing that I couldn't get out of my head was the way my heart and mind reacted the minute I saw him; there was definitely a spark.

'Ren, wake up!' shrieked my mother.

'Oh crap!' I muttered to myself, I rolled out of bed and checked my alarm clock and just as I expected, it was broken. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. 'I am so late, Claire is going to kill me,' I said, as I reached for the toast.

'Don't worry honey, you're not that late' said my dad glancing at his watch. He was right I have had worse days. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house; Claire was standing at the bus stop looking furious. 'Claire I am so sorry!' I said.

'You should be! Lucky you can run faster than the bus,' said Claire, grabbing my hand and pushing me towards the bus. During the bus ride I told Claire all about Jacob Black's notorious history, and she was amazed.

'Wow, bad boy huh? I can deal with that!' said Claire cheekily.

'Claire I am serious!' I shrieked and just then I burst into laughter.

Once again, school was just the same; Boring lessons and teachers making an attempt to grab our attention. It's not like I need to be in school, never needing to sleep means I have loads of free time, to get by the time, I throw myself into school work. My parents don't mind me staying up for that reason, especially when I achieve A's for every exam that I sit.

Just as I was about to grab my lunch from my locker, someone tapped me on the back. I felt the same reaction as yesterday, like a thousand volts were shooting through my body. Before I even turned around I knew who it was; Jacob Black. 'Hey Renesmee.'

I couldn't help myself from smiling at the sound of his voice 'Hey Jacob. I have to go and meet Claire at the lunch hall,' I said, shutting my locker.

'You mind if I sit with you guys?' He asked. Oh crap. This guy was dangerous, it's like I have no control over myself every time I'm talking to him 'Sure.'

Claire frowned at me when he sat down between us. 'Hi, Jacob,' said Claire biting into her ham sandwich.

'Hey Claire' replied Jacob, smiling at her. 'So are you guys actually going to the mall on Sunday?'

'Yeah' I replied, glancing at Claire. 'How come you're going on Sunday? Saturday is better, that way you have more time to recover from all the shopping,' he said, grinning. His smile was dazzling; there was no way I could stay away from this guy.

'We're not planning to shop till we drop. We just want to get something to wear for Lisa's party,' said Claire, sipping her orange juice.

'Oh, you guys are going for that? I was invited too,' replied Jacob.

'Really? When did she invite you?' I asked, surprised. Lisa was very popular and she only invited people that she felt were worthy of her company; she hardly even knew Jacob.

'The day I started here,' said Jacob, munching a cookie. Lisa was definitely trying to get closer to Jacob, who wasn't?

'Can I ask you something Renesmee?'

'Sure' I replied.

'I was wondering if you'd like to be my date for the party?' said Jacob glaring at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. My heart skipped a beat, literally.

I have to say "NO" I kept telling myself but I couldn't. This guy was hypnotizing me; I had to give into my heart eventually. 'Yes that would be awesome,' I said, blushing at smiling at him.

'Great, I've been itching to ask you ever since I got the invitation,' he said, grinning at me as his cheeks flushed.

'Good for you,' said Claire, feeling at bit left out. I just realized that Jacob and I were having our own private conversation, blanking Claire. Just then the bell rang and Claire reminded us that we had Physics.

The rest of the day went by easily but the ride home was agonizing. Claire kept reminding me about my promise to my parents and how Jacob Black was a bad influence. I pretended to care, seeing that it was the only way to shut her up. 'Claire I'm sorry,' I said, reaching for her hand.

'Don't apologize to me,' she said softly 'you have to tell your parents.' My face fell at this suggestion. My parents would freak if they found out I even talked to him. 'My parents don't have to know about this,' I said, drawing my hand back.

'Ren, you told your parents that you would stay away from him and now you're practically dating him,' shrieked Claire. She was right and there was no point in me hiding it from my dad either, but I had to try.

Dad didn't like using his power against anyone, especially on me; he only did it when he felt that something was wrong. All I had to do was act totally normal. 'Don't worry I'll handle my parents,' I replied, soothingly.

I walked into the house and called out 'Hey I'm home!' but there was no answer.

I walked up to the fridge and found a note and my dad's beautiful handwriting scribbled on it "Renesmee, we'll be back soon, gone out hunting. Love you."

Great, my parents were out of the house, buying me more time to practice acting normal. I grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl and flipped the TV channels looking for something appropriate finally I put the remote down and settled for "Dracula, the movie," It's fun to see what humans think of us. How they think we're freaks that melt in the sunlight and that garlic will keep us away.

While I was watching the door rattled and opened. 'Ren, we're home,' yelled my mum.

'Hey mum, I'm in the living room,' My parents walked in and sat down.


	2. Stalker?

'Hello, sweetheart' said my mum, settling down on the couch, next to me. 'Hey, did hunting go well' I asked, grinning. 'Sure…. Why are you watching this? Its disgusting to know what humans think of us' said my mum, grabbing the remote and changing channels. 'How was school today?' asked my dad, sitting in his chair, flipping through a baseball magazine. 'Yeah it was good' I said, smiling 'Nothing new, same old stuff' I was doing a great job acting normal. 'That's nice honey' said my dad, finally finding an interesting article to read.

I was up the whole night. All I kept thinking about was Jacob Black. How is it, that this guy has taken control of me in such a short time? He was different; he wasn't just an ordinary teenage boy. There was something dangerous about him but people change right?

The sunlight pierced through my curtains and hit my eyelids with great force. I reluctantly woke up and looked at my new clock. Nine o'clock. Claire would come over in about half an hour. I better get dressed! I jumped out of bed and took a warm shower; I decided to wear my denim shorts and a purple top. It's not everyday that the sun shines like this in Pennsylvania. 'Morning honey' said my mum, greeting me at the bottom of the staircase. 'Hey mum. Is Claire here yet?' 'No not yet.' Great. That means I have time to make myself a ham sandwich. While I was munching my sandwich, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and found Claire panting and clutching her stomach. 'Hey, did someone have a workout they couldn't handle?' I asked grinning at her. Claire looked up at me, frustrated 'Not all of us have super speed' she said, breathlessly 'sorry I'm late, I just finished uploading the pictures from your birthday party onto my computer and I thought you might like a copy' She said, digging into her back pocket and finding a CD. 'Thank you Claire, Where's my camera?' I asked, placing the CD on the kitchen counter. 'Your camera is at my house I didn't want to risk dropping your Camera on the way here, you know how clumsy I can get' she said, grinning. 'Fair enough' I replied, closing the door behind me.

We took the bus into town and raided all the shops. By two o'clock, we were knackered and we still hadn't found something to wear. 'Ren, I am so tired!' cried Claire sitting down on a bench 'Yeah, so am I' I replied, sitting next to her. 'Hey we have one more shop to check out' I said nudging her 'I doubt there'll be anything in there' said Claire, slouching. 'Suit yourself' I said, standing up and walking away. 'Wait, Ren!' cried Claire, getting up and running over to me. I knew she would. I smiled at myself and walked into the store. While I was rummaging through the stacks of clothes, I randomly pulled out a Black dress. It was beautiful, soft and I was guaranteed to look hot in it. 'Claire I found something' I yelled. 'Yeah, me too' replied Claire, emerging from the dressing room. We both giggled as we paid for our clothes and the bus ride home was all about the party on Saturday.

I went home, tired and frustrated but also very happy that I found the perfect dress. I walked up to my room and dropped down on my bed. I closed my eyes and let the sun pierce through my skin. It felt good to feel the sun bake my body. As I was daydreaming about tomorrow's party and the fact that Jacob Black was my date, I remembered the CD Claire had given me in the morning. I got of my bed and grabbed the CD form the kitchen counter. I slipped it into my computer and started looking through the pictures. Everyone had taken pictures with my camera. I laughed at some of them; photos of people drunk and dancing. There was a nice picture of Claire and me, posing like Hollywood actresses. I printed it out and stuck it onto my wall and giggled to myself. As I flipped through the rest I found a picture of Brad, but that wasn't what caught my eye, in the background was someone's arm but I couldn't see his face. The hand was muscled and tanned. There was only one person with perfectly tanned skin. Jacob Black.

It couldn't be. Jacob wasn't even in town during my Birthday, unless he lied to everyone and gate crashed my party. But wouldn't someone have seen him? My heart was racing and my mind was spinning. Was Jacob Black stalking me? Maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions I wasn't even sure if the hand belonged to Jacob! I'd just have to confront him at Lisa's party.


	3. Party disaster

I stared at myself in the mirror. The dress fit nicely and the necklace that grandma Esmee had given me suited the outfit perfectly. I never really met my mum's parents. She hardly talks about them. But we are very close to my dad's parents. I guess it's because we are all vampires and so are they, we feel more comfortable around each other and we don't have to keep secrets. I can't help but feel the pain my mother must go through, knowing that she lies to her mum and dad everyday. They are clueless about me and the fact that we are vampires. It hurts me too; to know that my grandparents don't know that I exist. Every time I bring it up, the subject is dismissed and my mum comforts me telling me that it's for my own good. I guess she's right. Telling them about me, risks our secret being exposed.

I got into my car and looked at the fuel indicator. Crap. I was low on fuel. 'Dammit' I muttered to myself. 'Low on fuel?' I looked out of my shutter and shrieked. Jacob Black was smiling at me from outside my car. 'Oh Gosh!' I gasped. I was going to kill this guy! I got out of my car and slammed my door. 'Jacob you sacred the hell out of me!' I said, closing in on him. 'Sorry Renesmee! I didn't mean to scare you' said Jacob, taking my hand. Suddenly all my anger vanished and my insides melted. 'You look gorgeous tonight' he whispered into my ear. 'Thanks' I said and suddenly pulled away from him. 'What are you doing here' 'I am your date right? I thought it would be more polite if I picked you up myself' He said grinning. 'Oh…… Okay' I said smiling.

We got into his car and he laughed. 'What are you laughing at?' I asked smiling. 'You won't believe who nearly beat me up today' said Jacob with a teasing look on his face. 'I don't know' I said glaring at him. 'Brad Collins!' He laughed. 'What?' I asked giggling. 'Is this because you're my date tonight?' I asked grinning. 'Yeah' He said, smiling at me as his happy mood faded away. He looked at me with the most loving glare I have ever received. His eyes were lost in mine for about two seconds and they were heavenly. 'Why are you staring at me like that?' I asked softly. 'I still find it hard to believe that you're my date tonight' said Jacob refocusing on the road ahead. I was really falling for this guy.

By the time we arrived, the party had already started. People were everywhere, socializing and dancing. I should have known, Lisa's dad was a policeman; which means that her parties are not the wildest. 'Dead party' whispered Jacob. 'Yeah I know' I replied. He held my hand as we walked into the living room. Everyone started staring at us. Girls started whispering and gossiping about us and surprisingly, it felt good!

I saw Claire flirting with a guy and started giggling to myself. I looked up at Jacob and he smiled at me as if reading my mind, he let go of my hand and bent down and kissed my cheek 'go, say hi to Claire for me.' I laughed and walked up to Claire. She was blushing and giggling when I interrupted their conversation. 'Hey Claire! Who's your friend?' I asked, grinning at her. She winked at me 'David I'd like you to meet my best friend, Renesmee.' 'Hi David' I said friendlily. Claire's face suddenly fell and she glared at me. Crap, I had done it again. Every time I was introduced to a guy Claire had just met, He would stare at me and start drooling. Bing a Vampire really hurt sometimes. It broke Claire's heart each time and I felt like the worst best friend ever. I grabbed her hand and led her out into the garden. 'Claire I am so sorry' I said, hugging her tightly. 'Its fine' she replied, sobbing. She pulled away from me and wiped the tears from her face 'At least it's a good way to test a guys' love for me.' 'What do you mean?' I asked her, a bit puzzled. 'Every time I get a guy I fall in love with them too quickly……. Their reaction to you snaps me out of my illusion and makes me realize that the guy really doesn't love me.' My heart broke into a million pieces. I was the reason for Claire's failed relationships, what sort of a best friend does that? She comforted me, telling me it wasn't my fault and after a while we went inside to the party; acting as if everything was normal.

While I was dancing with Claire and Jacob, I had a sudden flash back of yesterday's events. The picture; of Brad and the suspicious hand in the background. I had to ask Jacob if it was him who appeared in my picture. I grabbed his hand and led him out into the backyard. 'What's wrong?' 'Nothing…… I just thought you might like a walk' I replied grinning at him. 'Sure' He replied.

The garden was massive; perfectly mown lawn and graceful statues in every corner. 'Nice garden' I said looking around. 'Okay Renesmee, what did you want to ask me' said Jacob, grabbing my arm and glaring at me. 'Who said I wanted to talk to you about anything?' I said, smiling at him. 'Oh come on! Renesmee I know you better than you think……. What's wrong?' He looked worried and anxious. 'Fine….. Come and sit next to me' I said, settling on a bench. He sat next to me and looked straight at me with his beautiful brown eyes. I took a deep breath and started my story, starting with the CD and the pictures of my birthday party he grew anxious with every word that I uttered, once I had finished my story he glared at me and sighed 'You think I gate crashed your party huh?' 'I don't know…. It's just that…. When I saw the perfectly tanned hand I thought of only one person… You.' 'Am I the only one with a tan in this town?' he asked 'No….. But I am sure it wasn't someone I know.' I looked at his hands clasped tightly together. They were definitely similar to the one in the picture. 'Listen, there's nothing wrong in gate crashing my party.' I smiled, touching his arm. 'Fine, I was at your party okay' said Jacob, looking at me with hurtful eyes. 'That's all I wanted to know….. How come no one recognized you?' I asked, smiling. 'Oh please, by the time I arrived, everyone was thrashed!' He replied, laughing 'You're sure you're okay?' He asked, suddenly concerned. 'Yes, I am fine' I replied softly kissing his cheek. He stroked my cheek softly and pressed his warm lips against mine. There was a sudden rush and I felt like a million fireworks were going off in my head. Our perfect moment didn't last long, when Claire arrived and broke us apart.

'You two love birds having a good time?' She asked, angrily. I frowned at her and she grabbed my hand and led me to the fountain 'Ren, we have a problem…….. You're parents are here.' My heart stopped beating, my inside turned. What if they had seen me with Jacob? I was dead meat! 'What? How long have they been here?' I asked, practically shrieking. 'Long enough' said Claire, pointing towards the back doors. I turned my head and found my parents, arms crossed and stern expressions plastered on their faces. Oh crap, they definitely saw my little moment with Jacob; I might as well shoot myself now.


	4. Secret Meeting

My face fell at the sight of my parents. Why were they here? I walked up to them, my heart was racing so hard that I though it would burst out of my chest. 'Mum, Dad…what are you doing here?' I asked softly. 'Renesmee, you know better than to start with your small talk' said my mum, frowning hard. 'What were you doing with him?' asked my dad, gritting his teeth; his fists were balled up so tight that I thought his knuckles would burst out of his skin. 'With whom?' I asked, innocently. 'Renesmee I can't believe you're lying to me' shouted my dad. My face fell. 'You are coming home right now' said my mum, grabbing my arm and leading me to the car. The ride home was agonizing; everything was so quiet. My dad was driving at top speed and all I could hear was the sound of the car scarping through the air. My parents slammed the door hard and walked into the house. They settled down on the couch. Time to face the music.

'Renesmee, why did you lie to us?' asked my mum staring hard at me. 'I didn't lie to you' I said, crossing my arms. 'Renesmee Cullen, stop acting like you're the parent here, or you will be grounded for so long, that by the time you come out of your room, people will be living on the moon' said my dad, raising his voice. 'He's a nice guy' I said, looking up at them. 'I don't care what kind of guy he is, you lied to us and you and put yourself in danger' said my mum. 'What danger? Jacob is innocent and I know it… you are hiding something from me and I want to know what it is… please' I said shrieking. 'No, the point is, you will not see Jacob Black anymore' said my dad. 'Oh, that's rich… You are not keeping me away from Jacob.' I said, frowning. 'Yes, we are' said my mum, sternly. 'We are not going to ground you, because you are eighteen and you're too old for that but, if we ever see you with this boy, we are moving' said my dad. And for once, I believed him.

There was a soft knock at my window… probably a bird or something. Wait a minute… a bird at 11 o'clock in the night? I walked up to my window and pushed it open. I felt the cold breeze prickle my skin but there was nothing there. 'Pssst, Renesmee, over here' I looked towards the tree right in front of me and gasped. Jacob Black was perched on a branch his shirt half torn, revealing his perfectly muscular arms and chest. 'Jacob, what are you doing here?' I whispered. 'I had to see you again.' He said smiling. 'Where did you go?' I asked 'When my parents arrived, you left!' I said frowning. 'I know… I couldn't risk meeting your parents.' He said looking down. 'What are you doing on a tree, you could hurt yourself' I said. 'Don't worry about me… come and sit next to me' he said, holding out his hand. My heart fluttered. I reached for his hand and sneaked out of my window. He held me tight and kissed my forehead.

He felt so warm, it was unbelievable. 'How come you're so warm?' I asked snuggling up to him. 'I don't know! I have been like this all my life actually' He was pulling me closer to him. 'That's odd' I said stroking his hand. 'My parents hate you… I'm sorry' I said hugging him tightly. 'Don't worry about them' He said. 'What did you do to get into jail?' I asked, looking up at him. He frowned at me 'Jail?' 'Yeah, Jail… my parents said you were in jail for some time' I said, frowning. 'Renesmee, I was never in jail. Your parents lied to you to keep you away from me' He said, sadly. I couldn't believe this! My parents lied to me. 'Jacob, they're hiding something from me' I said. 'What do you think it is?' He asked. 'I don't know but you play a huge part in it' I said looking up at him for some sort of reaction. But there was none, he was like stone. He didn't flinch. 'You know something too but you're not telling me!' I said pulling away from his embrace. 'Tell me Jacob!' 'It's nothing Renesmee' He said, looking away. 'Look at me! Why do my parents hate you Jacob? What did you do?' He sighed in defeat. 'I knew you parents very well Renesmee' He said, sadly. 'How?' I asked. 'My dad and your mums' dad were best friends.' He said. 'So? What happened?' I asked. 'I can't tell you Renesmee… I am sorry!' I sighed and crept back into my window. 'I don't want to see you until you tell me the truth.' I stared hard at him. He sighed 'Your mum knows what happened' He said, climbing down from the tree and walking away. What did my mum know? I had to find out. I watched his gorgeous figure disappear into the distance. Who was I kidding? I am simply incapable of staying away from Jacob Black.


	5. Not exactly Human

My mother knew something I didn't. I had to know what. Why was it such a big secret? Claire was hysterical the next day. She was practically dying of curiosity. 'Ren! What happened?' I smiled at her and told her everything, including my secret meeting with Jacob.' Claire was glowing with amazement. 'I can't believe it! Jacob is crazy about you and your parents want to slaughter him.' 'That is not true, it's just that my parents are hiding some big secret from me and it has something to do with Jacob' I said, gazing into the distance. 'Ren, you are really upset about this aren't you?' said Claire, changing her playful mood. 'Yeah I am… It's impossible for me to stay away from Jacob' I said, smiling at myself, remembering our kiss at the party. 'This is like Romeo and Juliet… forbidden love' said Claire, in a dramatic voice.

I didn't see Jacob the whole day. His presence was everything to me and without him I felt like there was part of me that was missing. I didn't pay attention in class and I kept staring out of the window. The ride home was worse. Claire knew my hunger for Jacob and my grumpy mood, so she sat next to Joanne on the bus instead of me. I felt completely isolated and lonely. I had to find Jacob.

I walked into the house and found that my parents had gone hunting. I settled down on the couch and fell asleep. Just then there was a knock at the door. I woke up suddenly and looked at the clock. It had only been half an hour since I had fallen asleep. Too early for my parents to be back and besides, they always took their keys with them. If it wasn't my parents…who was at my door?

I ran up to the door and swung it open. My heart leapt up to my throat. Jacob Black. 'Jacob!' I shrieked. 'I am so glad to see you! I am so sorry for last night…I didn't mean to pry… It's just that…' I didn't know what else to say so I simply flung my arms around his neck. 'Ren, its okay… I forgave you the minute I walked away' He said, hugging me tight. We stayed in each others embrace for a while and he pulled away. 'Jacob what are you doing here? And why weren't you in school?' 'He smiled at me, glad that I had noticed his absence. 'Issues' he said looking down at his feet. 'What issues?' I asked, closing the door behind me. Jacob took a deep breathe and took my hand. 'Renesmee Cullen, I have to talk to you… somewhere very, very private.' My heart was racing; Jacob looked nervous and serious at the same time. I nodded and he led me into the forest.

The reason we moved to our house was mainly because it had a forest right next to it; meaning easy access to food for my parents. I suddenly remembered my parents and gasped. 'Jacob we can't go deeper… I have issues… with…um… darkness' I said, pulling him away. I couldn't exactly tell him my two vampire parents were hunting in the forest. 'I know you don't have issues with darkness Renesmee' said Jacob, leading back into the forest. 'Tell me the truth… why won't you come any further into the forest with me' said Jacob, looking at me as if he already knew the answer. 'My… p-parents' I said, stammering and looking down at my feet. 'Renesmee I know the truth' He said, gritting his teeth. I suddenly looked up at him. 'What do you mean?' I asked; my heart was racing. 'I know your parents are vampires' said Jacob looking at me with menacing eyes. How did he know? Our secret was well kept. How did he find out? Unless Claire had told him! Claire would never do that. I had to save our secret. 'I don't know what you are talking about' I said, giggling, trying to act completely normal. 'Renesmee, I know it's true… Claire didn't tell me… I've always known' He said, looking into the distance. My face lost its colour and my body was about to fall apart.

'I-I don't understand! How could you know that?' I shrieked. Jacob didn't utter a word and there was no surprise or astonishment in his face. How could he act so calm? I just confirmed that my parents were vampires! 'Jacob! Say something! Aren't you sacred? Aren't you afraid of me?' I asked, tears streaming down my cheeks. There was still no reaction in Jacob. He was stone cold. His face was like a book that I couldn't read. 'They are vampires Jacob!' I shrieked 'What human being would stay calm after someone says something like that?' I asked. My body was heating up and my face was burning. Jacob looked up at me; his eyes were cold and serious. 'That's just it Renesmee… I am not exactly… human.' I gasped. Was it possible that Jacob Black was a vampire too? Reality hit me suddenly and I found my answer. Vampires were deathly pale; Jacob was perfectly tanned. Vampires were ice cold; Jacob was like a heated up oven. If Jacob couldn't be a vampire… then what was exactly he?


	6. Betrayal

I stared at Jacob as body shivered vigorously. How dangerous was this guy? My parents were right, and now I wished I had listened to them. Jacob Black was bizarre and crazy and there was no way of me getting away from him. I couldn't runaway from him; he would find me. I couldn't battle him; he was just too strong for me, even with my vampire strength, Jacob Black was no match for me. 'Jacob, stop scaring me' I said as I backed up a couple of steps. 'Renesmee, I will never hurt you…please don't be scared' He said, coming closer to me. 'Jacob, that's enough…leave me alone or… I'll get my parents involved' I said, holding my hand out in front of me, as if it was going to help me. 'Renesmee…you're parents already know I'm with you…right as we speak.' He said, reaching out for my hand. I stepped back 'What? You mean my parents want me to talk to you?' I asked, confused. 'Renesmee, there's something they've been hiding from you for a long time… it's time you knew the truth.' Finally, I was about to uncover the huge secret kept from me for so long. Part of me was itching to find out what it was, but there was another part of me telling me that the truth would hurt.

I followed Jacob deeper and deeper into the woods. I was completely crazy to trust this guy, all alone, where no one could hear my screams. But I knew he was serious, and that he wouldn't hurt me. I guess it was just my intuition. We finally stopped walking and Jacob grinned at me and led me through a small gap in the trees, and behind it was an enormous meadow. It was breathtaking. Flowers of every kind blossomed in every corner. The sight was spectacular and made me wonder why this spot was never used for anything special. 'Jacob…This is amazing.' I said looking around me. 'I know…I found it when I was just wondering about.' He said, taking my hand and leading me out into the middle of the meadow. 'Where are my parents?' I asked. 'They're close…I can tell' said Jacob looking around him. 'What? How can you tell? It's not like you can smell them or something' I said glaring at him. Jacob started chuckling 'Ah Renesmee, it's like you already know my little secret.' I stared at him in bewilderment 'What secret?' I asked; my mind was spinning and I was afraid I would pass out.

Just the there was a rustle in the trees. I spun around and saw my parents emerge from behind the trees. I ran up to them, relieved. I was finally safe. I flung my arms around my mum 'I am so glad you guys are here. Please take me away form here' I said, looking up at them. My mother shook her head and stared right past me. I turned my head and found that both my parents were staring at Jacob Black.

We walked up to him. He seemed perfectly calm. I didn't understand, any normal human being would have screamed and run for their lives if two vampires were approaching them. But by now, I was fully aware that Jacob Black was not a human being. 'Jacob' said my mum, softly. Jacob looked at her with sad eyes 'Bella Cullen.' It was like they had known each other for years. I looked at my father; he was gritting his teeth and practically snarling. 'Jacob Black…never thought we would see you again' said my dad. 'Edward, you know there is nothing you can do to stop me or nature…so why try?' What was Jacob talking about? 'Jacob, you promised us' said my mother touching his arm. He looked at my mother. The look he gave her was full of compassion and love. It was like my mother and Jacob Black had some sort of history together. 'Bella, you shouldn't have moved away…shouldn't have left forks, your family, friends… and me' said Jacob. I was speechless. I opened my mouth but no words would come out. Jacob Black and my mum were once in love? Was that even possible? It was like Claire going out with my dad. I grimaced at the thought of it. I finally found the words to speak. 'What the hell is going on?' I screamed 'mum, Jacob you lied to me! How could you? Do you know how freaked out I am that my current boyfriend and my mother were once in love?' I screamed. Hot tears were streaming down my face. My dad hugged me tight and kissed my forehead. 'You have to let us sort this out ourselves.' My dad had always had a special way of calming me down. I backed up a couple of steps and glanced at my mother. She was sobbing and clutching my father's arm. She glanced at me and gave me an "I'm sorry" look. No amount of "I'm sorry" was going to make me forgive her. Suddenly Jacob pushed past my parents and came up to me. I frowned hard at him and looked away. 'Renesmee, please… forgive me…its different now, I promise' He said, kissing my hand.

There was no point in denying it. I was in love with Jacob Black, and nothing could drown my feelings for him. My father grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from me. 'Jacob, you weren't supposed to come after her… do us all a favor and leave.' Jacob glanced at me and spoke 'I don't think I would be doing Renesmee a favor if I left.' My mother grabbed Jacob's arm 'Jacob, leave, now. It's not the right time for her to find out' my heart started thumping. 'To know what?' I asked, looking at my mother for an explanation. My father nodded at my mum and she released Jacob's arm. 'Renesmee, remember when I told you, I wasn't exactly human?' I recalled the event 'Yes' 'I am actually a…' he paused and looked at my mum. She nodded and looked at my father. 'I am actually a werewolf' said Jacob, staring at me.

My stomach did a somersault, and my heart stopped beating for two seconds. 'You are a werewolf?' I asked seriously. 'Yes, I am and if you really think about it, it explains a lot of things' said Jacob. He was right. It all made sense now. 'That was why my parents were afraid of me hanging out with you' I looked at my parents and they nodded. 'Yes' said my dad. 'So what sort of powers do you have being a werewolf?' I asked. 'Well, I have an extremely high body temperature' said Jacob. That explained why Jacob was always warm, I recalled our secret meeting, and remembered asking him that question. 'I can also run extremely fast.' That explained how he got away so fast when my parents showed up at Lisa's party. 'And I have a good sense of smell' which was why he was able to predict my parents arrival. It all made sense now.

'Wait a minute, how come I've never seen you change?' I asked. 'I chose when I want to change' said Jacob. I looked at my mum and remembered one more thing. 'How was it possible for you and my mother to be in a relationship?' I asked. 'Renesmee, I've been seventeen for a long time now. I was almost as old as you mother when we met. Being a werewolf means that I have an extremely slow growth rate. I was your mother's best friend before you were born.' He said, glancing at my mum. 'This still doesn't make sense to me' I said. My mind was all jumbled up and nothing was adding up.

Jacob led me to a rock and I sat down. He sat down right next to me and took a deep breath. 'I became a werewolf when I was sixteen but I knew your mother before that. She was with your father at that time but when I transformed, things became more complicated. She got pregnant with you and I was heartbroken. But I found some sort of comfort in one person…you. This is why I imprinted on you when you were a baby.' He looked down at his feet as if he was ashamed. 'What does that mean?' My curiosity was killing me. 'Imprinting is something that all werewolves must do at some stage of their lives. It basically means reserving someone.' said Jacob. 'So what effect does it have on me?' I asked. 'Renesmee Cullen, It means that you are destined to be with me' said Jacob kissing my hand.


	7. Forgive the unforgivable?

My head was spinning and my heart lurched. I was destined to be with Jacob Black. My future was planned out for me, just like I always thought it had been. This was too much for me to take in one day. 'Jacob, are you saying that we belong together just because you imprinted on me when I was a baby?' I asked, touching my forehead. 'Yes' said Jacob, looking into my eyes with burning passion.

That explains why every time I touch Jacob my heart stops beating and my body reacts violently when he gazes at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. I thought I was going crazy. 'So, that's why I'm so attracted to you… that's why my insides melt every time you're near me' I said smiling at myself, remembering the first time I met Jacob Black, the way I lost control of my mind and body, the million volts that shot through my body when I set my eyes on him. 'Yes, the feeling is mutual. I feel electrified when I'm around you too… it's like a side affect of imprinting' said Jacob, chuckling.

He took my hand and returned to his serious mood. 'Renesmee, how do you feel about all of this?' The truth was I wasn't sure about anything. I just found out that my boyfriend was a werewolf, who had previously been in love with my mother and imprinted on me when I was a baby. 'Jacob, to be honest, I grasped the concept of partial differential equations faster than I grasped today's events. It's been too much for me to handle… I just need some time and space.' I said running my hand through my hair. 'Jacob looked at me, lovingly and kissed my forehead. 'I understand… take all the time you need Nessie.'

I smiled at myself. "Nessie" was my old nickname, every one used to call me that, but when I turned ten I forced my parents into calling me "Ren" instead. "Nessie" sounded childish and juvenile. It felt awkward to hear Jacob call me that. That's when I noticed that Jacob has never called me "Ren" he always referred to me as "Renesmee". 'Jacob, how come you don't call me "Ren" just like everyone else?' I asked looking up at him. 'I never got used to it… I'm so used to calling you "Nessie"' He said, smiling at me.

Jacob walked me back to my house and as we said our goodbyes I felt a sudden surge of emotion. I turned and walked into my house. I felt tired and exhausted. All I wanted to do was take a nice hot bath. But it was time to confront my parents once and for all. They were in the living room and the atmosphere was tense and silent when I walked in. 'Ren, are you okay?' asked my father jumping out of his seat and hugging me tight. 'I'm fine' I murmured. My mother followed and kissed my cheek. She had been crying, I could feel her wet cheek against my cheek. My mother hardly ever cried, and I hated when she did, but for some reason, I didn't care this time. She betrayed me and lied to me. Nothing would change that.

'Renesmee, please let me explain' said my mum, in a hushed tone. 'No mum…why should I listen to you? You lied to me' I said, glaring at her. My father got out of his seat and cleared his throat. 'I think it's best if I let you two handle this' he said, as he walked out of the room. I watched him leave and turned back to my mother, waiting for an answer. 'Renesmee, I never wanted you to know… I knew Jacob Black and I didn't think he was right for you' she said. 'Oh, really? You knew Jacob Black mum, and you didn't want him to end up with me did you? I saw the way he looked at you. You loved him!' I screamed. 'Renesmee, please… I loved Jacob but not the same way he loved me… I loved him like a brother' said my mum, looking down at her feet. 'Mum, didn't you ever think that I had the right to know who I was destined to spend the rest of my life with? Did you think that somehow, keeping this a secret from me would solve everything?' I asked, in a steady tone. 'Renesmee, I was angry with Jacob when he imprinted on you, so angry that my baby daughter would never experience love… do you know what it's like to see your baby girl grow up and fall in love?' Asked my mum, tears swelling in her eyes. 'I wanted to be there for you, Renesmee. I wanted to be the shoulder you cried on when the person you loved let you down. I just wanted to be… a mum' said my mum, wiping away her tears with her frail, pale fingers. I was speechless. 'Jacob ruined everything… I thought that keeping you away from him would let me do my job' she said. I saw how upset my mother was and all the anger inside me vanished. I rushed up to her and pulled her into my arms. 'Its okay mum… I understand I am not angry' I whispered. And that was the truth.

My father, realizing that we had discussed everything, walked back into the living room. He kissed my mum and hugged me. 'I'm glad you two sorted your issues. I hate to see my two favourite girls fight' said my dad, grinning. The tension in the room dissolved and was replaced by laughter. I went upstairs took a warm shower. The water was invigorating. While I was taking a shower I recalled all of today's events. My mother was right. Jacob had taken the one thing every girl dreams about, away from me; _love_. I was never going to experience what it felt like to have your heart broken and repaired again. The more it sunk into me, the angrier I got towards Jacob. By the time I had slipped into my PJ's I was blazingly furious with him. I'd have to tell him how I felt the next time I saw him but a part of me knew that all this anger would vanish the minute I saw him. However, the other part of me vowed that I wouldn't let this happen.

I walked into my room, exhausted and an emotional wreck. I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes. The one thing I wanted now was to drift into deep and peaceful sleep. Jacob Black had worn me out so much that every muscle in my body ached…especially my heart.


	8. Out of my life?

_I'm running; running for my life, literally. Behind me, was a creature too big and strong for me to fight off. Every breath I took; it got closer to me. My muscles were aching. Slowly, I could feel parts of me disappearing. The creature was consuming me from within. Everything that was important to me in my life was being destroyed. Suddenly I fell. The pain was agonizing but just as I was getting up; the creature pounced on me with great force. I cried out in anguish and looked into the eyes of my killer. Jacob Black._

I woke up, panting and dying of thirst. My dream had woken me up. It was such a strange dream, like it was trying to tell me something. I looked over at my alarm clock, seven fifteen in the morning. My body was aching. Every muscle seemed to cry out in pain every time I moved. I stayed in bed and closed my eyes. There was only one person I wanted to talk to at the moment. Claire.

I reached for the phone and dialed her number. Claire was an early riser. She enjoyed making the most of her day. I guess that's why I prefer Claire to any other human. Sometimes she wasn't completely human; she acted like one of us. As expected Claire answered her phone. 'Ren! Hey, are you okay?' she asked in a perky and anxious voice. I smiled 'Nice to hear you too Claire! I'm fine…actually I'm not.' 'Oh no, this doesn't have anything to do with Jacob Black does it?' she asked, in a worried voice. 'I 'am afraid it does' I said. I could hear Claire shuffling, she sighed and replied 'Ren, since day one, this guy has been wreaking havoc in your life and mine. It's time you break up with him' she said. My heart crumpled. Claire was right; Jacob had ruined everything in a matter of weeks. I held back the tears and said to Claire 'I need to talk to you…in private.' 'Okay, meet me at the creek' said Claire putting the phone down. I got out of bed and slipped into my jeans and sweater. My parents were downstairs, my mum was snuggled up against my father who was reading a classics novel _Wuthering heights_. 'Mum, Dad, I am going to meet Claire at the creek. Is that okay with you?' I asked. 'Honey, you're up early…everything okay?' asked my mum. 'Yeah, everything's fine…I need to tell Claire about Jacob' I said. 'Okay sweetheart, take care' said my dad, smiling.

The creek was at the edge of the forest. Claire and I found it one day when we were exploring. Ever since then, the creek has been our special place. We discussed everything, we kept no secrets. That was where I told Claire that I was half vampire. She was shocked at first; she started to laugh, thinking it was a joke. But when she realized I wasn't joking, she asked for proof. I showed her my powers and she was ecstatic. I couldn't believe her reaction. She wasn't scared of me!

The ground was damp, after it rained last night. I have always enjoyed the woods, the smell of trees and fresh air. I especially enjoyed the patches of dark and light areas; they reminded me that there is always some good left in the world. I reached the creek and found Claire perched on a log. She smiled as I approached her. 'Hey Ren!' 'Hey Claire' I said, sitting down next to her. 'What did you want to talk about?' she asked, chucking a stone into the lake.

I told Claire everything. As always she was listening attentively. At first, I thought telling her the truth would be hard but once I got started, the words came flowing out of my mouth. Once I finished my story. Claire was utterly shocked. 'What? Your mum and Jacob? That is disgusting!' she yelped. 'Claire, I just told you that my boyfriend was a werewolf and you're focusing on the unimportant.' I said, frowning. 'I'm sorry Ren! It's just that… my best friend is a vampire; I learnt to deal with that. Werewolves are no different!' She said, taking my hand. I smiled at her; Claire was a vital part of my life. Without her, I simply couldn't exist; I'd feel lonely and misunderstood. I shivered at the thought it.

We went back to my house chatting about the whole scenario I was in. Claire agreed; Jacob had doe a selfish thing by imprinting on me. My parents were in the living room, snuggled up together whispering in each others ears. It felt weird to see my parents like that, but at the same time, its heart warming to know that my parents are meant for each other; they're… soulmates.

'Hey guys we're back' I said, sitting down on a chair. My dad smiled at me and then looked at Claire. 'So, Claire, I'm guessing you know everything by now' He said, stroking my mother's hair. Claire giggled 'Yeah, Ren told me everything.' My mum went over to her and held hands. 'Claire, you're part of our family, you always have been. Please understand, that what we tell you mustn't be repeated to anyone else.' Claire smiled at my mum and reassured her. 'So what do you think about this whole situation Claire?' asked my dad, sitting up, eager to hear her opinion. Claire took a deep breath and settled down on the couch. 'I'll be honest, what Jacob did is incredibly romantic…However, it was utterly selfish of him to do it without Renesmee's consent.'

I looked around the room. Claire and my parents were discussing my dilemma. I took a deep breath and realized it was time to tell the truth. 'Mum, dad, last night, I realized the truth. Jacob ruined my life. I don't want to be with him. I want to be free…I want to experience love for myself. I hate the idea of destiny. At first, thinking about destiny was a way of comforting myself, a way for me to handle difficult situations. But now, that's all changed. I want nothing to do with Jacob Black…Absolutely nothing. My mum walked up to me and hugged me tight. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. 'Honey, if you're telling the truth, I think its time for you to tell Jacob how you really feel.' That was the problem. Were these my true feelings? Did I really want Jacob out of my life for good?

The answer was spinning in my mind. My heart shattered into a million pieces and I could feel the pieces seeping through my body. The answer was simple. Yes.


	9. Reverse

That night, I sat by my window, too scared to fall asleep. I looked outside my window. All I could see was the dark forest. For some reason, my view was comforting. I rested my head my pillow, tears were rolling down my cheeks and I made no attempt to wipe them away. I always thought that part of me was missing; there was a part of me that had been taken away from me. Having Jacob around me changed everything. I guess that's what imprinting does to a person. It felt magical to have Jacob next to me. But now, I hated him. I didn't want this, my mind was made up. I didn't want Jacob Black in my life.

I didn't fall asleep. I merely waited for sunlight. My eyes were tired after crying for so long. My mother came in a comforted me for hours but nothing could make me feel better. I needed to tell Jacob about the way I felt. I ran downstairs and dialed Jacob's number. The wait was agonizing, until finally, someone picked up the phone. Jacob. 'Hello?' He sounded tired. I looked at my watch, eight thirty. I took a deep breath 'Jacob?' 'Renesmee, hey are you okay?' He asked, anxiously. I blinked back the tears. 'Jacob, we need to talk.' 'Okay, I'll come over to you window…like that night we had our secret meeting…remember?' I felt the hot tears burn my cheek. I recalled that night's events. That was one of the best nights of my life. 'Okay' I said, and put the phone down.

I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let my feelings for Jacob get in the way of what I had to say to him. My parents always said that I had a strong mind. Maybe my strong mind was powerful enough to overcome the effects of imprinting. I would just have to wait and see.

I waited in my room; in my mind I was rehearsing my speech to Jacob. There was a soft knock at my window. I walked up to it and my eyes met the wonderful sight that was Jacob Black. My heart skipped a beat. I swallowed hard and focused my attention on unlocking the window. Concentrate Renesmee. 'Hey, took you long enough to open the window ehh?' said Jacob, smiling at me. 'Mmmmm. Listen Jacob, I need to tell you some very serious things so please come inside my room.' I said, opening the window fully. I watched him silently as he gracefully slipped through my window. 'What did you want to talk about?' He asked, sitting down on my bed.

I touched my forehead, searching for words, but none came to mind. It's funny, I planned out everything I was going to say; every single detail except…the beginning. I took a deep breath 'Jacob, I have thought long and hard about this whole situation between us and I have made up my mind.' I was surprised at how convincing I sounded. I was truly radiating my anger on Jacob. 'So? What's you decision?' He asked, playing with my pillow, smiling at himself. 'You think you know the answer? Well, just to confirm, I don't want anything to do with you.' I said, angrily. Jacob looked up at me, shocked and confused. 'Renesmee, I don't understand! You were fine with it! What changed your mind?' He yelled, getting up from my bed and walking over to my window. 'Jacob, what made you think that I was okay wit everything? I am utterly furious with you! You have wrecked my life! Thanks to you, I will never experience love, I will never experience heart break! I will never feel what it's like to be human!' I screamed, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks. 'Renesmee, you're not human! And what normal human being wants to experience heart break, huh? I thought I was doing the right thing!' he yelled over me. 'Thanks for reminding me, I'm not human.' I said bitterly. 'Doing the right thing? For you, maybe, but not for me. You have ruined everything.' I said, staring coldly into his eyes. 'Oh yeah? Well, you didn't seem to feel that way when we kissed and spent that night on your backyard tree! What happened to you? What changed your mind huh?' He asked grabbing my hand. I pulled away 'My heart' I whispered. 'Oh please Renesmee, don't give me that crap! It was your little friend wasn't it? Claire. That little vampire-bum-licking, good for nothing human' He said. I could feel the poison in his words. My brain blew up into a million pieces. 'No one talks about Claire that way, especially mangy mutts like you' I said, in a dark voice.

Jacob looked hurt and angry. 'Well, whoever it was, I'm glad they did so! I don't want you in my life either!' said Jacob. My heart weighed a ton. Those were the words I wanted to hear. 'There's just one problem…I've imprinted on you, remember? You can't just stop your feelings for me.' I turned around. 'What do you mean? You can't stop your feelings for me either!' Jacob smiled 'On the contrary, I can, but you can't' my body slumped and my jaw dropped open 'What?' I screamed. 'It doesn't happen often. Usually, the imprinter and the imprintee, if you'd like to call it, end up together. No one rejects it, unlike you just did.' In that case, all I have to do is leave and move on. However, I wish I could say the same for you.' I shivered, Jacob sounded so…cynical.

He walked up to me and gently touched my cheek. 'Renesmee, have you ever felt… empty? Like there is part of you that's missing?' He asked, softly. I closed my eyes and whispered 'Yes, I feel like that a lot' 'It's a side effect of imprinting. If I leave you, you'll feel like that for the rest of your life. Even if you move on and find love, nothing will overcome that feeling.' I shut my eyes as his fingers traced my neck and shoulders. 'So? Are you going to leave me or not?' I asked coldly. 'Renesmee, as mean as I sounded, I love you too much to do that to you' said Jacob taking my hand. 'Well, in that case, do you have another plan?' I asked, taking my hand away from him.

Jacob looked down at his feet and sighed. 'Yes, there is one other way of "undoing" this whole thing' I laughed 'you're not suggesting some sort of time machine are you' I asked, sarcastically. Jacob looked hurt and angrily at me. 'No, I am not' I suddenly felt bad. 'I-I'm sorry Jacob.' I touched his shoulder. He looked up at me. 'Are you sure you want to do this Renesmee?' He asked, sounding anxious. 'Yes' I said calmly. I was absolutely sure. 'Fine, then there's only one way to do this.' He said. 'Great! So… what are you waiting for?' I asked. 'Is it some kind of ritual or something?' I asked, confused. Jacob walked over to my window 'Yeah…something like that. Just one problem… to do this "ritual"…We have to go to, um…' I went over to him. 'Where?' I asked. 'Somewhere quiet? I know the perfect place.' I said smiling at myself. 'No, Renesmee' said Jacob, exasperated 'to do this ritual we have to go to…Forks'


	10. Decision time

I froze. My eyes were glued to Jacob. What?' I stuttered. 'Yes, Renesmee, we have to go to Forks to do this…ritual' said Jacob, staring at me coldly. 'Oh my gosh! Jacob, I can't just go to Forks!' I screamed. 'Why not?' asked Jacob, wildly? 'Have you completely forgotten? My human granddad and my vampire grand parents?' I asked, ecstatic. Jacob sighed and sat down on my bed. 'Are you sure this is the only way to undo this whole thing?' I asked. 'Yes, Forks is our only option.' I flopped down on my bed next to him. 'Fine, I'll talk to my parents about this…I guess you better get going' I said, catching a sideways glance of Jacob Black's gorgeous face. 'Yeah, I better get going' said Jacob, walking over to the window and jumping right off.

I closed my eyes and thought about any other options, but my mind was blank. I went downstairs and found my parents chatting and laughing. I was jealous of them, how happy they were and how I seemed to repel any sort of joy or happiness. 'Hey' I said, unenthusiastically. 'Honey, did you talk to Jacob?' asked my mum. 'Yes, I did talk to him. He was angry and upset at first, but for some reason he changed his mind and now he wants to undo this whole thing' I said, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. 'Oh, that's great!' said my mum, looking at my father with a shocked expression.

'Yeah…there's just one problem, we have to go to Forks' I said, innocently. I looked at my parents expressions; they were clearly dumbfounded and unsure. 'Ummmm, Renesmee, I don't think that's such a good idea?' said my dad, with a stern expression on his face. 'What do you want dad? Do you want me to marry Jacob Black?' I asked angrily. 'Renesmee that is enough. Do not speak to me that way, I know what's good for you, and going to Forks with Jacob Black is not my idea of "good"' said my dad, angrily. 'Enough you two! Obviously, Forks is our only option. Maybe we can plan something, Edward' said my mum, stroking my dad's hand.

We talked for what seemed like hours, and finally we made up our minds. 'Then it's settled, Renesmee and Jacob will go into Forks, with Claire, for extra protection. They will get there and perform the…ritual, as soon as possible and then, return back to Forks' said my mum, happily. I wasn't so sure about taking Claire with us, but it was our only option. 'That's fine with me; I guess I have to tell Jacob the plan, huh?' I asked. My parents smiled and replied 'Yes.'

Later that day I told Claire about our plan, at first, she wasn't up for it. But after hours of convincing her, she agreed. Her parents gave her permission and everything was set. Now all I had to do was call Jacob. I dialed his number and waited. 'Hello?' 'Jacob? It's me, Renesmee' I said, breathlessly. 'Oh, did you ask your parents?' he asked. 'Yes I did, they agreed… there is just one condition; Claire comes with us.' I said. I waited for Jacob's reaction but there was none. 'Hello? Jacob, are you there?' 'Yeah, I'm here. Okay fine, do what you want. When do you want to leave?' he asked. 'Um, as soon as possible' I said, waiting for another reaction but once again, there was none. 'Fine by me. Let's leave tomorrow' said Jacob. My heart fluttered 'Really? Tomorrow? So soon?' I asked, worried. 'Why do you sound so sad? I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me!' said Jacob, sarcastically. He was right, the sooner the better. 'Yeah, tomorrow sounds great to me' I said, blankly. 'Good, I'll pick you up at five o'clock in the morning' said Jacob and he put the phone down.

For some strange reason, I felt upset with our conversation. I thought Jacob would fight for me! I thought he would try and convince me that I was doing the wrong thing. But instead, he seemed perfectly fine with the whole thing. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to break down crying. Luckily, my father came and distracted me from my thoughts. 'Honey, did you tell Jacob?' he asked, walking over to the counter. 'Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow at five o'clock in the morning.' I said, holding back the tears. 'Oh, that was quick!' he said. 'Honey, please be careful' said my dad, in a very serious voice. 'I will be dad…anyway; Claire is coming with us' I said, trying to sound happy. 'Yeah…you better get packing, do you know how long you'll be out of town?' asked my dad. 'I don't know, but it shouldn't take more than a week, I'll call you guys whenever possible' I said, smiling at him. 'Okay' said my dad, grinning.

Claire was exited about the trip, but all I could think of was how awkward things would be between me and Jacob after the whole process was over. I packed all the essentials. Forks was always rainy and miserable, which is why my grandparents loved it so much; less chance of their exposure as vampires.

I heard a soft tap on my door, it opened and my mother walked in. She'd just had a shower, and water was dripping off her beautiful brown hair as she smiled at me sadly. 'Honey, your father told me you're leaving tomorrow.' I folded my grey sweater and pouted 'Yeah, we are. Don't worry mum, I'll be back in a week…promise.' My mum grabbed a raincoat from behind my door and handed it to me. 'I know, it's just that…I would have loved to talk to you about this' I frowned while packing the rain coat in my bag. 'What do you mean?' I asked. 'Well honey, I feel like it's happening too fast' I smiled at her 'yeah, the faster the better' My mum touched my face 'I know honey, I just want you to be happy, this thing may take a week but it lasts your whole life' She walked out of my room gracefully and as I watched her leave, I knew she was right.

I stayed on the computer all night, looking up information on werewolves and imprinting but there wasn't much. I yawned and stretched. Realizing that tomorrow would be a hectic day; I climbed into bed and set my alarm for four thirty AM.

I looked over at my wall, where all my precious pictures were pasted. I scrutinized every one of them. I laughed at the one with me and my parents at the beach. I was one crazy kid. I especially liked the one where Claire and I are only five years old, staring into the camera, holding hands and smiling like there was no worry in our worlds, our mouths were covered in chocolate, that we had secretly eaten at my mum's birthday party.

My life was fine. Worry free and…_normal. _Bur since of late, it's been a living hell. How is it, that one person could change my life forever?

_**So what do you think of the story so far? PLEASE REVIEW! Feedback, suggestions, compliements...I'm open to it all, so hit that button!**_


	11. His warm embrace

My alarm went off and as I reached over to my bedside table to switch it off, my stomach did a somersault. Today was the day. The day I set off on my journey to freedom. I washed and slipped into my jeans and a jumper. I let my hair lose and ran my fingers through to add volume. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I smiled at myself and took a deep breath as I reached for my bags. I ran downstairs and chatted to my parents until the door bell rang.

I rushed over and found Claire smiling at me. 'Hey Ren! Ready for our little summer vacation?' she asked, grinning. 'Forks is not exactly your dream summer vacation getaway…but I am ready.' I said, smiling. Just then Jacob's truck pulled up on my driveway. I waved at him and shouted 'Hey, give me two minutes, okay?' I ran back inside and grabbed my bags. 'Mum, dad, it's time' I said smiling. M parents emerged from the living room and hugged me tight. 'Call us whenever possible, okay?' asked my mum. 'Of course!' I replied checking my pocket, making sure I had my cell phone.

Once Claire and I had dumped our bags at the back of the truck, we climbed in. Me in the front, next to Jacob, and Claire at the back. It was sad to see my parents waving goodbye, but it was only for a week and I'd just have to deal with it.

The first hour of the journey was completely silent, Jacob hadn't uttered a word to except 'Put, your seatbelt on' I was upset about it and angry that I couldn't bring myself to start a conversation. Claire finally broke the awkward silence. 'So, Jacob, tell us how this ritual works' she said perkily. I looked over at Jacob and he frowned. 'Sorry Claire I can't talk about it, especially in front a human' He said, coldly. Claire frowned and replied 'Jacob, I am fully aware of the existence of vampires and werewolves. I know all their special powers and their eating habits. I know everything there is to know about a world I thought never existed. Just tell me' Jacob turned around and scowled at her 'Sorry, it's the law' he said, in a cruel and arrogant voice. Claire was quick with words and replied 'Oh, really? You have laws? Maybe they should have a law about imprinting on babies.' She said. I clenched my fist and glared at Claire coldly 'Claire! That is enough!' I said. Jacob looked hurt and upset. The rest of the journey was pure agony.

I woke up and suddenly realized it was pitch black and we were still driving. I didn't even know that I'd fallen asleep. I looked over at Jacob 'Hey, sleepy head' he said, unenthusiastically. I smiled at him and found Claire fast asleep at the back. 'Where are we?' I asked. He shrugged and replied 'I'm not sure but all I know is its going to take sometime. We'd better get some sleep'. He pulled the car to a stop at the side of the deserted road.

'Jacob, I'm not so sure about that idea, it's not safe…why don't I drive?' I asked. Jacob wasn't convinced by my little speech 'Are you that scared of having a conversation with me?' he asked, smiling sadly. I grimaced 'n-no, that's not it…' 'Good, then you'll join me for a walk?' asked Jacob, interrupting me. I looked outside and frowned at him. 'Jacob, I cannot see a thing, why don't we just sit and talk here?' I asked. Jacob turned around and looked at Claire. 'The human' said Jacob, snarling and suddenly bursting into laughter. 'Hey, what are you laughing at? I don't appreciate you trash talking Claire!' I said, trying to defend my friend. 'Sure, okay! Listen, I am a werewolf, I have night vision, come with me!' he said, giving me his gorgeous smile. 'Fine' I said, letting him win.

He grabbed my hand in the dark and I gasped. 'Relax! It's just me!' said Jacob. His palms were warm and soothing; I could almost feel his emotions through the touch of his skin. 'You know, this whole thing is unfair for me' I said, frowning. 'What is?' he asked, pulling my hand. 'Imprinting…every time I try to be angry with you…you keep pulling me back in.' Suddenly Jacob stopped walking. 'Like gravity?' he asked, his voice was serious but I could have sworn he was smiling. I chuckled and replied 'Like gravity' Jacob squeezed my hand and sighed.

'Renesmee, I know you hate me for what I have done… but I am going to miss you. I only imprinted on you because I felt a surge of emotion every moment I spent with you.' My heart was pounding. At this point all I wanted to do was hug Jacob and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. But I had to stop myself. 'I know' I whispered. 'We'll be in Forks by tomorrow. Since it's the last night I spend with you, as a couple, I want it to be special' said Jacob. 'Yeah…me too' I replied. Jacob suddenly let go of my hand. I couldn't see a thing. 'Jacob? Where are you? I can't see anything, I need you!' I said, in a panicked voice. 'Relax Renesmee, I will never leave you' said Jacob. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. The tingling sensation on my neck was overwhelming. 'Lie down with me' whispered Jacob, in my ear. I suddenly had no control over my body and I let him lead me wherever he wanted me to. 'Don't worry Renesmee, I am not going to do anything that your parents will hate me for' said Jacob, kissing my ear. 'But I want you…' I replied, pulling him closer to me. 'No you don't' just lie down next to me, nothing more' said Jacob snuggling next to me, running his fingers through my hair. I don't understand. I thought I had control, but after what just happened, I was proved to be wrong.

After some time, my mind was in full control. I was fully aware of what was going on. I was lying down next to Jacob, his hands were cradling my head, his warm breathe was tickling my neck. He was sound asleep. I had the power to move away from him, and walk back to the car…but I didn't want to. I snuggled closer to him, and fell asleep in the warm and comforting embrace of Jacob Black.


	12. Welcome to Forks!

The morning breeze touched my skin delicately. I woke up to find myself wrapped tight around Jacob Black. His strong arms were wrapped around my waist, protecting me. He was fast asleep. His breathing was calm and serene. I could have stayed like this forever, but suddenly, I was zapped back into reality, when I heard the rustling of bushes. I looked around caught a glimpse of Claire's blonde hair in the trees. 'Claire!' I whispered, trying my best not to wake Jacob up. Claire emerged from the trees with her hands on her hips; she was angry.

'Claire! I can't believe you were spying on me!' I whispered angrily. 'Come with me Renesmee' said Claire, in a stern voice. I gently moved Jacob's arms from around my waist and stood up. I walked over to Claire and we both stared at each other. 'How long were you here?' I asked. 'Long enough…I cannot believe that you would do this Renesmee!' said Claire, in an angry voice. 'It's not what you think!' I said, urgently. 'Oh yeah? Let me guess. After I went to sleep, you and Mr. Wolf started talking, after the small talk, he asked you to come outside with him. So, you went and what do you know? You were foolish enough to let the mutt get into your pants!' screamed Claire. 'No! We didn't do anything! We just talked and fell asleep in each others arms! I promise.' I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. 'Ren, I care about you! That's the only reason I act like your mother sometimes! Please, take care of yourself, this whole trip to Forks has a reason…remember that' said Claire. She was right. I couldn't let my fake emotions get me. 'You're right…thanks Claire, this is why I brought you on this trip!' I said, hugging her tightly.

Claire and I walked back to the truck and chatted eagerly about my romantic night with Jacob. I could tell Claire hated the whole idea, but she did what any good friend would do…she listened.

After some time, Jacob came back to the truck and greeted us. 'Morning ladies' Claire frowned at him and got into the truck. 'Morning' I said, sweetly. Jacob gave me one of his cheeky grins and led me into the truck. 'Ah, now that we're all settled, let's go to Forks!' said Jacob, perkily. I smiled at him and we took off.

Once again, the journey was silent and agonizing, but surprisingly, I found it comforting. I was able to think to myself. Last night with Jacob was perfect. But was it the right thing to do? It's not like we did anything bad. But it was still a very dangerous thing for me to do. I had let myself go. Last night, Jacob had full control over my body. We both knew that, but I guess I had to thank Jacob for not taking advantage of me. He had earned my trust.

'We're here!' cried Jacob. I laughed and turned to look at Claire. She was smiling and looking out her window. The weather was miserable; rainy and cold. 'Wow! It's like we're still in Pennsylvania' said Claire, smugly. 'You got that right' I said, removing my seatbelt. I stepped out of the car and took a deep breath of fresh air. 'So…now what?' I asked, looking at Jacob. 'We have to walk up to my father's house, we'll be staying with him for the rest of the week' said Jacob, looking into the distance. 'Awesome, let's go meet daddy wolf' said Claire, sarcastically. I frowned at her. 'My dad isn't a werewolf' said Jacob, coldly. We followed him into the forest.

'Here we are' said Jacob. The house perfect; the kind of house anyone would expect to find in the woods. It looked cozy and comfortable. We walked inside and Jacob called out to his dad 'Dad, we're here!' There was shuffle in the living room 'I'm in the living room' was the response. We dumped our bags at the entrance and met Jacob Black's father. 'Renesmee, Claire, this is my dad, Billy Black' said Jacob, sitting down next to his father's wheelchair. 'Hi, Mr. Black' I said, sweetly. Billy Black smiled at me and greeted Claire. He was old but graceful. I admired him for that. 'I am glad I'll be having some company…It's very lonely here, since Jacob left' said Billy, looking at me. We both knew the reason why he left. Billy looked stressed and upset. 'Thanks for having us' said Claire, happily.

We sat down for dinner and just as we were chatting and laughing, the doorbell rang. Jacob got up and answered the door. I followed him. Jacob opened the door and his reaction was ecstatic. 'Seth! Buddy! How are you? Missed you like crazy' said Jacob, giving him a bear hug. 'Same here man! La Push has never been the same without you' 'Guys I'd like you to meet Seth Clearwater.' Seth was tall and well built his russet coloured skin was glowing in the afternoon sunshine. He had the happiest smile on the planet which was also very contagious. 'Hey, Seth…I'm guessing you and Jacob are pretty close?' I said shaking his hand. 'Closer than you think. Wow Renesmee, you have grown up!' said Seth, his eyes examining my body. But the way he looked at me was decent and not…perverted. 'How do you know my name? Have we met before?' I asked, slightly worried that this stranger knew about me. Seth chuckled 'I'll explain everything later'

Jacob led Seth into the kitchen, while I closed the door. And that was when it happened. Seth entered the kitchen and froze. His eyes were glued to something but I was too far away to see what it was 'Seth…are you okay?' asked Jacob. I finally caught up with them and found out that the _thing_ Seth was so mesmerized by… was Claire. Claire was chatting to Billy when Seth walked in. She dropped her fork and quickly adjusted her hair. 'Hi' said Claire, in a flirtatious but innocent voice. Seth was speechless he was grinning at her 'Hi, I'm Seth.' There was something between them; I could literally see and feel the vibes between them. The attraction between them was astounding. Seth sat down next to Claire and they started chatting immediately. The way he looked at Claire was completely different to the way he looked at me. He seemed hypnotized. I smiled at Jacob and Billy and signaled them to leave the two lovebirds alone.

I grinned sheepishly 'Wow! Can you believe that? What's going on between them?' Jacob started laughing and Billy soon joined in 'My child, Seth has finally found his soul mate' said Billy in a serious but playful voice. Soul mate? Claire and Seth? Unbelievable. 'That's fantastic! I am so happy for Claire!' I clapped my hands in joy and smiled at both of them, but then the thought occurred to me 'wait a minute…Claire and Seth are soul mates, which means that Seth will imprint on Claire soon…right?' I asked. Billy smiled at Jacob and then looked at me 'My dear…Seth has already imprinted on her.'


	13. Claire's Forgotten History

I was startled by the news. How had Seth imprinted on my best friend in a matter or minutes? 'What? How is that even possible? This is the first time they've ever met!' I whispered angrily. Billy chuckled 'Or is it?' I walked back into the kitchen, pretending to get a glass of water, when the real thing I wanted to do was observe the happy couple. They didn't even notice me. They were completely submerged into each other's eyes. I smiled and walked back into the living room. 'You're right' I said, defeated and upset. 'Why are you upset?' asked Jacob, taking a step towards me. 'Can I talk to you…alone?' I asked. 'Sure' said Jacob, leading me out the front door.

'What's wrong?' asked Jacob. 'How did this happen? How could Seth imprint on her if he hasn't even met her before? That's not even possible!' I was worried for Claire and also intrigued to know how this had happened. 'Clam down Renesmee' said Jacob, stroking my cheek.

'The truth is, Claire was here before.' I stared at Jacob. 'How could that be? Claire would have told me about it!' I said. 'No! Claire never knew she'd been here before!' said Jacob. My heart was racing. Claire had been in Forks before but she couldn't remember? 'What?' I asked, like a confused puppy. 'Claire was born in Forks. Her Parents; Mr. and Mrs. Sparrows, used to live here. My mind was spinning; a million questions hit me with a force of a freight train. 'They lived here? How come Claire can't remember?' I asked, angrily. 'Shhhhh! Renesmee, Claire doesn't even know!' said Jacob, pressing his finger to his lips. 'What? Claire doesn't know she used to live here? That's crazy! Are you telling me that Claire's parents decided to keep it a secret from her?' I asked, practically hysterical. 'Yes' said Jacob, quite simply. My face fell. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Jacob realized this and held my hand in his 'Renesmee, I think it's best if I explained this to you in more detail?' I nodded. 'Good, come take a walk with me' said Jacob, leading me to the forest.

The forest was cool and damp. The trees blocked out any traces of sunlight, leaving it dark and mysterious. I looked around me slowly. There was no sign of life around here apart from the sounds of crickets and owls. I smiled at myself, soothed by the quietness and the warmth of Jacob's hand. 'What are you smiling at?' asked Jacob. I suddenly looked up at him and replied 'Oh, nothing…just how nice this place is' Jacob laughed 'yeah I like it too. This is where I grew up! I loved it here.'

There was an awkward moment of silence before Jacob remembered why we were here. 'Oh right, about Claire' said Jacob, taking a deep breath. 'Mr. and Mrs. Sparrows lived here a long time ago; they were close friends with my father.' 'Wait a minute. Does that mean one of Claire's relatives was a werewolf?' I interrupted. 'Yes…Claire's grandmother was a former member of the Quileute tribe' 'The what?' I asked. 'The Quileute tribe is the tribe that I and all the other werewolves in this area belong to. Claire's grandmother was an important member of the tribe. Her son, Mario Sparrows, married Gina, and she soon became pregnant with Claire. Gina wasn't very enthusiastic about the idea of werewolves and the idea that her baby daughter would have to be brought up amongst them, so they made the decision to move to Pennsylvania when Claire was only five months old.'

This was all too much to take in! Claire's grandmother knew everything! About werewolves and vampires! Her parents lived here but decided not to tell her! 'Wait! That still doesn't explain one thing. 'When did Seth imprint on her?' Jacob laughed and replied 'That crazy nut-job, imprinted on Claire on the same day they were leaving Forks. I guess he always wanted Claire to be part of their family. Gina and Mario still don't know about this, so you have to shut up about it when you get back to Pennsylvania.' I smiled at myself. Claire was going through the same thing I was going through; she had been imprinted on, when she was merely a baby. How could this be?

'Can I tell Claire?' I asked, grinning at Jacob. 'No! Seth has to do that!' he replied, running a hand through is hair. 'Wow this is all too much! I feel like my brain is going to explode, so beware!' I said to Jacob, taking a step back. Jacob laughed 'Sorry! I shouldn't have piled you with all the details! You deserve a break.' I giggled and replied 'You bet I do! I know! Maybe you could show me what you look like as a wolf?' I asked cheekily. Jacob's face fell. 'I-I don't think so Nessie' said Jacob. I smiled at him 'I like it when you call me Nessie. Stop calling me Renesmee' Jacob took a step towards me 'I guess I got used to calling you Renesmee. I only call you Nessie when I feel the need to protect you' I looked deep into his eyes. His usual warm brown eyes, filled with happiness had been replaced with eyes of worry and anxiety. 'What do you want to protect me from?' I asked, touching his cheek. 'If I turn into a werewolf, you'll be at risk. I could lose my self control and attack you for no reason. I'm scared because I don't want that to happen…especially to you' replied Jacob, tucking a lose strand of my hair behind my ear. I smiled at him and replied 'I'm a vampire, we could battle it out. Please, show me.'

Jacob leaned in, I could smell him; strong and gentle at the same time. I could feel the intensity of his body warmth on my own body. He pressed his beautiful lips on my cheek and pulled away. I could feel my cheek burning from the heat and passion. 'Okay…but keep your distance' said Jacob, letting go of my hand and walking towards the woods.

I waited as Jacob disappeared into nearby bushes. Soon I could hear shuffling and faster than I could blink, Jacob leaped over the bushes and right before my eyes, he morphed into a werewolf. It was spectacular, the most amazing sight. Jacob had completely changed form! He was no longer human. Instead, his beautiful, normal skin was know russet brown fur his hard but gentle eyes were now dark and filled with intelligence. His perfectly muscled body was now large and strong.

He was an animal, but I wasn't afraid; even though Jacob Black was a wolf, he was still…beautiful.


	14. The end is inevitable

I simply couldn't take my eyes off Jacob Black. I took a step closer he didn't even flinch. This gave me more confidence. I strode towards him and halted right in front of his beautiful eyes. He was still the same Jacob. I stroked his brown fur and waited for his reaction. 'Jacob, can you understand me?' I asked, looking deep into his knowing eyes. There was no reaction. How was I going to interact with Jacob if he didn't even understand me?

Just then I realized my only option; my special vampire power. I could speak to Jacob telepathically. I closed my eyes and focused. I reached out to his furry jaw line and slowly projected my thoughts. 'Jacob, can you hear me?' I thought. His head suddenly jerked away and he took a couple of steps back.

I opened my eyes and realized that it had worked. I smiled reassuringly and stepped closer towards him. I touched his soft head and thought 'Okay Jacob, now that you can hear me, let's see what you can do…run with me. Run as fast as you can while I run beside you' I looked at his reaction and he gave me a slight nod. I laughed and touched his head again. 'It's a race! Ready. Steady. Go!' I screamed in my head, as Jacob pounded into the forest. I picked up my speed and gracefully ran as fast as I could. Thanks to my vampire speed, I caught up with Jacob almost immediately. He looked at me and quickened his pace. 'All right Jacob, Race you to the lake!' I ran, swiftly dodging every tree. The wind was whipping my hair onto my face but I made no attempt to stop it. The feeling was invigorating. Jacob was ahead of me, but not for long. I moved my legs faster, urging my heart and muscles to work harder. I climbed up trees and swiftly jumped off. Doing this gave me more speed and momentum. I was fast. Faster than I ever thought I could get. The adrenaline rush was exhilarating as I jumped off more trees. I finally caught up with Jacob and used my last rush of energy to thrust myself forward and beat him. I ran through the clearing and found myself right at the edge of the lake.

'I won!' I screamed as I looked behind me. Jacob burst through the trees and morphed back into a human. He was grinning wildly, no shirt, revealing his muscled upper body. He slowly walked up to me 'Well done! Who knew half vamps were that good, ehh?' I laughed and touched his cheek 'You got CRUSHED!' I yelped. I turned away from him and walked to the edge of the river. 'I wouldn't put it that way Miss Cullen… especially because I let you win' he said, smugly. I turned around and grinned at him 'Ah, the old excuse. I beat you Jacob Black, might as well face the truth.' I replied, evenly smug. Jacob started laughing. 'Yes you did…but if there's one thing you should have learnt, it's that you should never anger a werewolf' said Jacob, with a playful, evil grin on his face. I started laughing and sooner than I could gather the words to reply, Jacob charged towards me and threw his beautiful body against me, throwing me into the lake. SPLASH! We submerged ourselves in the water and Jacob quickly wrapped a strong arm around my waist and swam to the surface. I gasped as pulled our soaked bodies onto the shore. 'I am so sorry! Are you okay?' asked Jacob running his hand on my cheeks. I suddenly stated laugh uncontrollably and replied 'Well, somebody's a sore loser!' I couldn't help myself. Play fighting with Jacob was a lot of fun. Jacob smiled at me, relieved and replied 'I'll never do that again!' he flopped down onto the ground and looked up at the sky.

I got up and wrung my wet clothes, desperately trying to dry off. My jeans were wrecked and my blue top was practically see-through. 'Thanks for the makeover Jacob.' I said, as I went over to him. His eyes were closed and I watched, mesmerized as the sun reflected off the drops of water on his bare chest. His eyes suddenly fluttered open and I was caught off guard. 'Sorry but that was the most fun I've had in a long time' said Jacob. I flopped down next to him and we both lay there for several minutes, as the sun baked our bodies. 'How do you feel about Claire and Seth?' asked Jacob, interrupting the silence. 'If Claire's happy, I'm happy' I replied, smiling at myself. My best friend had finally found love. What was there to hate? 'Yeah? Well, it's just that, she's going through exactly what you're going through' said Jacob, sighing. 'Mmm…when do you think Seth will tell her?' I asked, quickly changing the subject. 'Dunno…soon I presume' said Jacob, standing up and holding out his hand. 'Come on, it's getting late.'

I reached out for his hand and suddenly pulled him on top of me. I couldn't help it. My imprinted mind had got the better of me. He was so warm and comforting 'Renesmee what are you doing?' asked Jacob as he rolled off me and lay down by my side. To be honest, even _I_ didn't know what I was doing. 'Sorry, I don't know what came over me…but I don't want to leave yet. I want to stay here…with you' I replied. Jacob sighed and wrapped his strong arms around my body. I enjoyed his embrace. I could have stayed like that forever. 'You know, for a half vamp, you're quite strong' whispered Jacob, in my ear. His breath tickled me, making me giggle 'Yeah I know, and I thought I told you to stop calling me Renesmee' I replied.

'Oh Nessie, If only we could stay like this forever' said Jacob, pulling me closer to him. It felt good to be pressed up against his hard, warm body. 'Unfortunately, we won't be able to do this for much longer' said Jacob, sadly. I looked up at him, surprised 'What do you mean?' I asked 'My dad has arranged a meeting with Siara Woods, the head of all things related to werewolves. We'll meet her tomorrow and we'll have to tell her our situation; that you refuse to be my soul mate. After a day, she'll come up with a decision, to "reverse" the whole thing and then we…I mean _you_, go back to Pennsylvania' said Jacob 'Aren't you coming?' I asked, worried. 'No, I'll stay' said Jacob, simply. Those words hurt me and I quickly closed my eyes, holding back the tears. We had no words to say. We simply lay there, in each other's arms, enjoying the feeling our different body temperatures, combined together, and making the ultimate source of pleasure. This was going to be the last time I spent a moment like this with Jacob. I was going to miss him…deeply.

Part of me was glad that it was going to end so quickly but a huge part of me was convincing me that I loved Jacob Black; with or without imprinting, that love, no matter what…was irreversible.


	15. Vampire VS Human

After hours in the sun, Jacob stood up and held out his hand in front of me. 'Come on Nessie, time to go. And this time, try not to pull me on top of you!' he said, grinning wildly. I giggled and reached out for his hand 'Oh please, you liked it!' I said, cheekily. 'No comment' said Jacob, smirking.

We walked in silence and as we approached the house, Jacob reminded me about Claire. 'Remember, she doesn't know a thing and you can't tell her. That's Seth's job' I frowned 'Oh, come on Jacob!' Jacob grinned and opened the front door. 'We're home!' he shouted. We walked into the living room and found all three of them sitting down in silence. Billy was in his wheelchair staring intently at the both of us while Claire and Seth were perched on the couch, holding each other's hands.

Oh crap. I was in trouble. Claire was probably furious that I had been out with Jacob for so long 'Hey, what's going on? Who died?' I asked, trying to disrupt the awkward atmosphere. 'Ren, we have some news' said Claire, glancing at Seth. I smiled, encouraging her to carry on 'Well, I am sure you've already noticed that Seth and I are…' 'Totally into each other' I said, completing her sentence. Claire giggled like a five year old and moved closer to Seth. Seth draped his arm over her shoulders and kissed her cheek. 'Yeah, I am crazy about her' said Seth. 'So, what's your point?' I asked. 'The reason we are so…attracted to each other is because…Seth imprinted on me' said Claire, glaring at me and smiling like a child who just received her Christmas present.

What? Seth had already told her? They'd only known each other for a couple of hours! Does that mean he had already told her about her previous visit to Forks and her werewolf grandmother? I reminded myself that I wasn't meant to know any of this and put on a fake shocked expression 'No way!' I screamed in joy. Claire jumped up from the couch and ran over to me, hugging me tightly. 'Oh, Ren! I am so glad you're okay with this!' she said. 'I'm glad you guys are happy' said Jacob. I almost forgot he was behind me. Claire grinned at Jacob and hugged him. I was surprised by her actions. Was she actually _hugging _Jacob? A couple of hours ago, she didn't want to hear Jacob breathing and now she was…_hugging_ him? 'There's more' said Claire, grabbing our hands and leading us to the couch. Claire started talking about her history and how she previously lived in Forks. I pretended to be surprised at every detail, with the occasional '_No way_' and '_Wow!_'

After our little history lesson, I realized that I was tired and so was everyone around me. 'Shall we call it a night?' asked Billy, gruffly. 'Yeah' said Jacob, yawning. The rest of us nodded our heads in approval. 'Um, Billy is it okay if I spend the night at your place?' asked Seth, innocently. Billy chuckled 'Okay, let me show you the sleeping arrangements' he said, leading us into the hallway. 'Renesmee and Claire, you'll sleep in this room. There are two mattresses in there and you tell me if you need any extra pillows' he said, pointing at a white bedroom door. 'Jacob, you'll sleep in your usual place' he said, pointing at a door opposite ours. 'I'll be right down there' he said, pointing at a room at the end of the hallway. 'And Seth, you'll sleep on the living room couch.' 'Cool' said Seth. 'Thanks Billy' I said, opening the room door.

I stepped inside and looked around. It was massive, with wooden floors and cream colored walls. In front of me were two huge mattresses with matching blankets and pillows. 'Nice' said Claire, behind me. I turned around and grinned at her. 'I am so happy for you Claire!' She hugged me again 'Ren, I have never been happier in my life! I've finally found my soul mate!'

We unpacked and showered; it felt good to be clean. We had such a tiring day that I could have sworn my legs were falling apart. Claire emerged from the bathroom, dressed in black shorts a blue T- shirt. 'I feel so bad for Seth' she said, sitting down on her mattress, facing me. 'Why?' I asked, rummaging through my bag, trying to find my shorts and tank top. 'I don't know I feel so sorry for him, sleeping on the couch…alone' she said, in the mushiest voice I'd ever heard. I finally found my clothes and looked up at her 'Claire, listen to yourself! You sound like a love struck teenager!' she started giggling 'I am! Its just…different with him' she said, in a dreamy voice. I laughed and went into the bath room.

I had a refreshing shower and slipped into my nightwear. 'Claire, aren't you a bit…_angry_ with your parents? I mean, they kept your past a secret from you!' I asked, curiously. Claire looked at me and smiled 'Yeah, I was angry at first! But, I realized they were only doing what was best for me' she said. 'Wow! I was absolutely furious with my parents when I found out about Jacob' I said, recalling those dreadful days. 'Mmm. Its funny how things work out…I mean, who would have known that my soul mate was a werewolf! And that I had previously lived in Forks! And that one day, I would be in exactly the same situation as my best friend' she said, looking at me sadly. There was an awkward silence. 'Do you _accept_ Seth?' I asked. 'Yes, I do. He imprinted on me because he saw something in me that no one else saw. He wanted me to be part of him… Isn't it romantic?' she asked. I frowned 'Claire, a few days ago, you were absolutely disgusted by the idea of baby imprinting…and now you find it _romantic_?' I asked, confused. 'Yeah, I hated the idea until I started going through the same thing. It's a wonderful feeling Renesmee…I love Seth, and I've only known him for a couple of hours but it feels like a lifetime' she said, seriously. 'I don't want you to do what _you_ think is right…I want you to do what your _heart_ thinks is right' she said, smiling warmly. That's just it. I was incapable of "_listening_" to my heart. It's not like it speaks to me! It was just a cliché.

I laughed at Claire and nudged her 'What she asked, innocently. I smiled at her and pulled her into a big bear hug 'Go on! Get out of here!' I said. 'What?' she asked. 'Go and spend the night with you're your hunky, man-wolf!' I said, giggling like a maniac. 'Oh thanks Ren!' said Claire, standing up and running to the door 'See you in the morning! By the way, don't think you got away with your little field trip with Jacob! I am fully aware of how long you were with each other this afternoon!' she said, grinning cheekily. 'Go on, don't keep him waiting!' I said, quickly changing the subject. Once she'd left the room, I reached for my cell phone and dialed home but there was no answer. I sighed and slipped under the covers. Just then there was a soft tap at the door. It creaked open and Jacob walked in 'Hey just came to say good night.' He said, smiling like an idiot. I laughed 'Good night!' 'I didn't know you were such an actress!' he said. 'What are you talking about?' I asked. 'Your "surprised" act for Claire. You were hilarious!' said Jacob. I laughed and replied 'I'm glad she's happy!' 'Yeah' said Jacob, smiling sadly. 'You better get some sleep; we have a big day ahead of us' he said, closing the door behind me. Part of me wanted to call him back in and ask him to lie down with me but the other part forced my mouth shut.

How was it that my _human _best friend was coping with this situation better than_ I_ was? I thought vampires were the ones with super strength! Maybe _physically I _had more strength… but I didn't have strength where it mattered most; _mentally_…I was hopeless.


	16. Immortal werewolf

I woke up, practically melting. The heat was unbearable. I jumped up from the floor and paced back and forth, trying to cool down. There was a soft knock at my door. 'Come in' I said. Jacob walked in, carrying a tray. 'Good Morning! Just thought you might like some breakfast' He said, perkily, placing the tray on the dressing table. I chuckled and walked over to see what was on the plate.

It was my favorite; pancakes and maple syrup with a glass of orange juice. The tray was decoratively designed with a small pot and a beautiful rose standing upright. 'Jacob! Did you do this?' I asked, touched by the romantic gesture. 'Yeah…it's not a big deal' He said, smugly. I smiled at him and scrutinized his face. He looked tired. His eyes were darker, filled with stress and restlessness. His hair was messier and he looked worn out. Yet, he looked absolutely divine. 'Thank you Jacob. I love it.' I said, tracing his cheeks with my fingertips. He closed his eyes and smiled at the feeling. I could almost feel the attraction between us. All I wanted to do was to lean in and place my lips on his. I considered it but before I could make a move, Jacob opened his eyes and looked away. 'You better eat; we have a meeting with Siara Woods today remember?' I was upset that he had turned away but also relieved 'Yeah, okay. Meet you downstairs?' He asked, walking away. I nodded in approval and started munching on my pancakes. I had always been pretty easy to please. A simple breakfast of pancakes and juice had almost led me to kissing the very person I wanted to be separated from.

I walked downstairs to found Claire and Seth, entwined together on the couch. Claire looked like a baby, snuggled up close to Seth, desperately clinging onto his shirt while he wrapped his muscled arm around her waist. They made the cutest couple; so innocent and beautiful together. I tiptoed towards the front door but just as I was about to reach the door I tripped on the rug, and crashed into the table, scattering a bowl of potpourri. I looked back and saw Claire stirring awake. 'Ren?' She asked, rubbing her eyes and looking at me. 'Claire I am so sorry! Go back to sleep!' I said, urgently.

I hated to ruin their loving moment. Just then Seth woke up and looked at Claire. 'Is everything okay?' He asked, kissing her cheek. Claire giggled and kissed him back 'Everything is fine' she said. 'Morning Seth' I said, perkily. Seth yawned and grinned. 'Morning! So, you and Jacob getting ready for the big meeting with Siara Woods?' He asked. 'Yup, but I don't know what the big deal is! She's just a person!' I said, honestly not comprehending the importance of this mystical woman.

'Wow, Jacob hasn't told you, huh?' He asked sitting up. He perched Claire on his lap and cuddled her 'Siara Woods is the most important being of our species. She is like the werewolf version of your…Volturi' my heart stopped for two seconds. Siara Woods was equivalent to The Volturi? This woman must be the real deal. 'She is the only immortal werewolf. We practically worship the ground she walks on. She doesn't live here though. No one knows where she lives. The only reason she's in Forks is because Billy was able to summon her, because of his position as an elder.' What? She was Immortal? I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Why hadn't Jacob told me anything? 'You and Jacob will meet her today and she'll come up with a decision on how she's going to…sort you two out.' He finished. 'Jacob didn't tell me a thing! Why?' I asked, stunned by the news. 'I guess he wanted you to be comfortable around her.' He said. Claire sighed 'What time are you guys going?' She asked. 'At twelve o'clock' said Seth. 'I know because Jacob…told me' he said. 'Okay, I better go get ready' I said. I felt so confused and unimportant. Jacob hadn't told me a thing! I felt like an outsider. I felt it was better to pretend that I was still out of the loop, that way Jacob wouldn't get angry at Seth or me.

I washed and picked out my outfit to meet Siara. After hours of pondering, I settled for jeans and a black sweater; sophisticated but not over the top. I slipped into my clothes and went downstairs. Seth was perched on the kitchen counter, munching on an apple. I walked over to him and casually asked him 'So, what actually happens?' Seth looked confused' what are you talking about?' I laughed 'How is Siara going to erase the imprint?' I asked. Seth furrowed his eyebrows. That's the one thing I can't get Jacob to spill. He's…very touchy about the subject' he said, biting into his apple again. 'Oh come one! You're a werewolf! Don't you know?' I asked, not buying Seth's story. 'I don't! Only Billy and the elders know! Billy must have told Jacob, but he's not allowed to spill the beans' he said, looking away for me. I frowned 'So you have no clue?' I asked. 'Nope' said Seth, bouncing off the counter and walking away. Seth's reaction to my question was peculiar; as if he knew the answer but didn't want to tell me. What was so secretive about Siara Woods and imprinting?

I settled down on the couch and picked up a magazine. Just as I was about to read it Jacob arrived downstairs. I looked up at him and mentally admired his outfit; jeans and a blue shirt. Simple, sophisticated but not too over the top. 'Hey' I said. 'Hey' replied Jacob, grabbing his keys from the counter. 'It's time' He said, glancing at his watch. He looked nervous and extremely serious when he said that. 'Okay, lets go' I replied, grabbing my bag and heading towards the truck. I climbed in and Jacob slipped in next to me. 'Are you nervous?' I asked. He didn't answer; he just looked at me and smiled.

'Siara Woods is a big deal' said Jacob, randomly. 'Yeah, Seth told me' I replied. Jacob simple kept on driving. Didn't Jacob care? 'How come you're not angry with Seth?' I asked, puzzled. 'I already knew Seth told you' replied Jacob coolly. 'Huh?' I asked. 'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, being a werewolf means that I can speak telepathically with other members of my pack' he said, grinning. 'Wow! You never told me that!' I cried. 'Mmmm, it's pretty cool and it comes in handy' he said. Somehow, when Jacob said that I felt as if there was double meaning. A meaning I didn't get.

'We're here' said Jacob, pulling up in the middle of the woods. 'What? This is in the middle of nowhere!' I said, worriedly. 'That's the whole point' said Jacob, getting off the car. I slipped out and examined my surroundings. It was just like the woods outside Jacob's house, except there was absolutely no trace of sunlight and a huge campfire was burning in the middle of the clearing. Next to the campfire was a silhouette of a tall, womanly figure. 'Okay, this is the real deal. Siara cannot be displeased. It's better if you just keep quite and speak only if you're spoken to' whispered Jacob. I'd never seen him so serious and nervous before. I simply nodded my head and followed him. We approached the campfire and I finally saw the woman behind all the weird behavior, nervousness and stress.

She was tanned and inexplicably beautiful. Her long, black hair, slender body and hazel eyes that stood out for miles made her look like a supermodel. Next to her was a small-made girl, probably about my age, green eyes and brown haired, also very beautiful. She snarled as she looked at me, as if protecting the beautiful woman next to her. 'Ahhh, Jacob Black. We've been expecting you' said the supermodel. Her voice was controlling yet calm. It was as if the earth stood still, the minute she started talking. Jacob nodded and bowed. 'Raquel, calm down.' She ordered the snarling, small- made girl. Immediately, Raquel stopped snarling bowed to her master. 'And this must be you're little vampire friend' She said, glairing at me intently. 'I'm Siara Woods.'


	17. Confused by jealousy

My heart leapt to my throat. This was her, the _immortal_ werewolf; Siara Woods. I bowed and kept my mouth shut. She smiled and walked away. 'Jacob, You're father summoned me for a reason, explain to me what that reason is?' she asked, politely yet menacingly. Jacob took a step forward and just as he did this, Raquel pounced forward and growled. 'Raquel! That is enough!' she commanded. Raquel was clearly this woman's body guard; she was so overprotective I could have sworn she would sacrifice her life to protect her mistress.

'Your grace…' started Jacob. Immediately Siara cut him off by saying 'Please, call me Siara.' Jacob nodded and continued 'Siara, Renesmee and I have travelled all the way from Pennsylvania to see you. I imprinted on her when she was a baby but understandably she is not so pleased with that idea. We have come here to erase the imprint. Of course, to do such a thing, we need your approval and power' He said, avoiding any direct eye contact. I'd never seen Jacob so afraid before. He was so different to the care-free, worriless, happy-go-lucky boy that I'd met.

Siara Woods raised her eyebrows in surprise and spoke again 'Jacob, you are aware of the consequences of un-imprinting…aren't you?' Jacob nodded and looked up at her, he stared into her eyes and the two of them stood like that for about five minutes; as if they were having a private conversation in their minds. I could have sworn they were. After the silence, they broke apart and Siara chuckled. 'Oh my! What a complicated love life for both of you!'

She walked up to me and scrutinized my face. 'Renesmee' she said, softly 'I've heard many things about vampires. Fascinating stuff if you ask me…I've heard that some vampires are born with amazing abilities; mind reading, seeing into the future, shielding, mind control…' she listed. My heart was racing and my palms were drenched in sweat. 'Do you have any of these powers?' she asked, glaring at me with her hazel eyes. I looked at Jacob and he nodded in approval I opened my mouth and was shocked to realise that I could talk 'I am able to speak telepathically' I said. Siara looked intrigued, her eyes were begging me to continue 'I can communicate through the mind; However, I can only send messages, I cannot receive them.'

Siara tilted her head; as if examining me further 'Care to demonstrate?' My hands were shaking as I reached for her face. I placed my sweaty hand on her cool skin and slowly projected my thoughts. Siara closed her eyes and concentrated. After some time, I removed my hand from her face and waited for her reaction 'Interesting. You've got half a werewolf power; telepathy…too bad it's only one way' she chuckled. I'd never thought of it like that before. Technically I had a small part of "werewolf" in me.

'Renesmee Cullen. I hate to say it, but you are foolish' said Siara, abruptly walking away from me. I was hurt and angry when she said that. 'If I were you, I'd simple accept Jacob.' She said, walking back to Jacob and scrutinising him. 'What do you mean?' I asked, angered and furious. 'Look at him! He is perfect!' she replied, looking at Jacob with a flirty look on her face. She walked around Jacob and eyed him up and down. I hated the way she was looking at him; as if he were a piece of meat; tender and tasty. 'Perfect skin, chiselled physique, gorgeous face, extreme strength _and_ a former alpha! If this weren't the situation, I'd have taken Jacob for myself!' she said, with a seducing smile on her face. 'It's such a shame though! I'd have loved to have Jacob.' I couldn't believe this woman! She was practically flirting with Jacob! How dare she do such a thing! Not that I could blame her. Jacob truly was perfect. Everything she'd said was true… why was that so easy for me to admit? It's meant to be hard not _easy_!

Just then, Siara turned away and walked over to the fire. 'Usually, I give my "rejection" couples a day to come up with a final decision…but because I find your relationship quite interesting, I'll give you three days. My decision will be made by then' she said, running a hand through her long, silky hair. Jacob thanked her and kissed her hand delicately. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

Jacob and I walked back to the car in silence. As Jacob pulled out from the clearing I could almost feel the tension being released. 'Wow! I can't believe that!' cried Jacob in relief. 'Yeah! Tell me about it!' I replied, equally excited. 'I cannot believe she gave us three days!' he said, slamming his hand against the steering wheel. I smiled 'Why is that a shocker?' I asked. 'Siara Woods is_ never_ sympathetic …giving us three days means that she genuinely thinks we might be making a mistake!' said Jacob, grinning. 'Oh please!' I replied, angrily. Jacob suddenly looked at me worriedly 'What?' he asked, puzzled by my sudden flash of anger. 'Forget it!' I replied, stubbornly. Jacob abruptly turned the car into an abandoned petrol station and stopped the car. 'Renesmee what is wrong!' he asked, sternly. 'Why did you stop the car?' I yelled. 'Don't shout at me! I want to know why you're so upset!' said Jacob, loudly. I cringed and opened the door. I ran out of the car. Behind me I could hear Jacob calling out my name but I didn't stop. My heart was pounding and my muscles were begging for oxygen but I didn't care. I finally stopped at the back of the petrol pump. I leaned against the wall, gasping for air.

Jacob suddenly caught up with me in the form of a werewolf. He gracefully morphed back to a human and ran towards me. 'Nessie what's wrong? Why are you angry?' he asked, caging me with his hands. I suddenly burst into tears. I made no attempt to stop myself because I knew I couldn't. 'She is in love with you Jacob! Siara Woods is in love with you! Did you see the way she was treating you? Like a piece of meat! I could almost see her mouth watering!' I cried, turning my head away from him. 'Nessie I don't care if she's in love with me!' he said, cupping his hand beneath my chin. 'She's playing games with me Jacob! Why is she giving me three days to make a decision when she could simply take you right now?' I cried. I studied Jacob's face; he looked as if he knew the answer but didn't want to tell me. 'Jacob! I know you're not telling me something! What is it?' I yelled, hot tears, streaming down my cheeks. 'It's nothing Nessie' he said, delicately wiping the tears away from my face. 'Stop treating me like a baby' I said, closing my eyes. 'You are my baby Nessie! I love you! Nothing is going to change that! Not Siara Woods or any rituals! Nothing' said Jacob looking away from me.

I was overwhelmed by his words. He was so sweet and caring. I followed my heart and did what I felt was best. I touched his jaw line and made him face me. I slowly leaned in and brushed my lips against his. I stopped; waiting for his reaction. He pulled me close and pressed his lips against my mouth, firmly. It felt so good! I touched his face and projected my thoughts. Pleasure, Jealousy. Relief. Confusion. Anger and Love. Jacob pulled away 'That was amazing!' he said, softly, smiling at me sadly. 'I promise you, in three days; this whole problem will be solved. You can get back to your normal life; no confusion no complications' he said, walking away from me.

The question was; did I want that? Did I want a worry-free, uncomplicated life? Of course I did! But kissing Jacob now made me feel like I was on top of the world. Maybe I needed to rethink my decision; or not. I stood there, abandoned in a quiet petrol pump; finding it hard to make a decision that I had made a long time ago.


	18. Heart breaker

'Nessie! Come on we have to go!' yelled Jacob from the car. I abruptly snapped out of my daydream. How was Jacob acting so normal? We'd just shared the most passionate kiss I'd ever experienced and now he wanted to go home? 'Coming' I replied, feeling like a lost puppy.

As I slipped into the car Jacob took my hand in his and looked deep into my eyes. Once again I was overwhelmed. 'Nessie, please don't be mad at me. I shouldn't have kissed you like that…I just got carried away' he said, sadly. 'It's okay Jacob! I-I'm the one that kissed you…its just that, I was so angry and frustrated with myself that all I wanted to do was kiss you' I said, blabbering like an idiot. 'I know' said Jacob. 'I still want to kiss you Jacob' I whispered softly. 'No you don't Nessie. You only want to kiss me because you got overwhelmed with the whole imprinting thing…its over now, and trust me, you don't want anything to do with me. You need to get back to your normal life' he said, releasing my hand and starting the engine. I looked away, hurt and upset as we drove home in painful silence.

As we walked into the house we were pounced by a million questions. Claire ran up to me, and hugged me tight 'Are you okay Ren?' I nodded in approval even though I was broken up inside. Seth walked over and slapped Jacob on the back 'How was it brother wolf?' he asked, grinning. Jacob managed a smile and told them the whole story. Billy seemed pleased with the way things went, but the closer I looked at him, the more I felt that he too was hiding something from me.

After lunch I took Claire outside with me and told her everything, starting with my jealousy towards Siara and ending with the kiss Jacob and I had shared at the petrol pump. Claire was dumbfounded by the end of my story. 'Ren! You kissed him! Are you nuts? This is why I should have come!' she yelled. 'No Claire! Even if you had stopped the kiss it wouldn't have changed a thing!' I cried. Claire looked at me in utter shock. 'Ren! Listen to yourself! You came here to get rid of him and now you're _attracted _to him?' she asked. Claire was right. 'I am so confused! I need to talk to my parents' I said, brushing past her and running into our room.

I rummaged through my bag and found my phone. My hands were shaking as I dialled _home_. I waited for what seemed like hours, but was met by disappointment when no one answered. I decided to leave a message instead. 'Mum, Dad! Where are you guys? Just thought you might like to know that Claire and I have settled down in Forks, please call soon I have a lot to tell you!' I put the phone down and wiped away the tears of frustration. Where were my parents?

Just then, Billy entered the room 'Renesmee, Claire told me you'd be here. I heard you were trying to call your parents?' he said, smiling, questioningly at me. I nodded 'Yeah, they aren't picking up though.' 'That's what I came to tell you, you're parents called this morning, to make sure you were okay but you'd already left.' He said, adjusting his wheelchair. 'I told them everything, and they wanted me to tell you that they'd gone on a little vacation; somewhere only you would know…Do you have any idea what they were talking about?' He asked, chuckling. I smiled in recognition. Mum and dad must have going to Isle Esme. The island named after my grandparents; the owners. It was where they had their honeymoon a romantic and private island; the perfect getaway. That was also the place I was conceived. I cringed at the thought of my parents alone on a private island. 'Yeah I know where they went' I replied, chuckling. 'Okay then, I better go, I have a lot of work to do' he said, gracefully turning his wheelchair and leaving. I was grateful towards Billy for taking my mind of things; even though the distraction was temporary.

Soon after Billy left, Claire walked into the room. 'Ren I am so sorry! I know I haven't been a good friend lately and I really hope you'll forgive me' she said, pouting. I smiled at her and ran my fingers through my hair 'don't worry about it Claire' I replied. She hugged me and we soon started giggling about my parents and their private vacation. Just then Jacob and Seth came strolling into the room. 'Ladies! Jacob and I are heading into town, wanna come?' asked Seth, grinning. 'Where, exactly are you guys going?' I asked, sceptically. 'There's a new club downtown, supposed to be the liveliest thing in Forks' said Jacob. 'Come on Ren! It could be fun!' said Claire, jumping up and heading towards the door. 'Sure' I replied, smiling. 'Oh yeah, there's a dress code by the way! No denims or anything casual; you have to wear something sexy' said Jacob, grinning wildly. 'Ha ha! Very funny Jacob! I don't have anything sexy' I replied, mentally running through my bag contents. 'That's okay Ren! I happen to have two dresses in my bag' said Claire, smiling cheekily. 'Great!' said Seth, smiling and leading Jacob out of the room. 'We're leaving in an hour so get ready soon' said Jacob, closing the door behind him.

I turned to Claire and laughed 'okay, what's the deal? Why did you conveniently pack two dresses on our one week vacation?' I asked, smiling. 'Ren, I didn't pack them! I bought them, today! I went into town with Seth this morning and I found the perfect dress for you!' she replied, pulling out a violet dress with ruffles on the neckline. She was right; the dress was beautiful. I smiled at Claire and pulled her into a hug. 'I'm guessing you'll come then?' she asked, perkily. 'Looks like I don't have a choice' I replied, grabbing the dress from her and running into the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and closed my eyes as the hot water slapped against my body. I wanted to look my best tonight. For some reason I wanted to make all of man kind drool over me tonight…including Jacob. I turned the shower off and came out of the bathroom to be greeted by Jacob standing right beside my bed. 'Oh crap! Jacob what are you doing here?' I shrieked, realising that I was dripping wet and naked; my towel was my only source of protection. Jacob spun round and faced me. I could have sworn he was checking me out. 'Ummm, Seth and I are heading for the club now…so, we'll see you guys…soon' he said, each pause looking me up and down. I blushed and nodded in agreement. 'Sorry to walk in on you! I didn't mean to' said Jacob, blushing as he closed the door behind him. My heart was punching my chest. That was the most awkward conversation I'd ever had.

I slipped into the dress and looked at reflection in the mirror. Claire was a genius; the dress looked amazing! The ruffles brought out my chest but also made me look very sophisticated and feminine. It was short; above the knee. And the low waist line made me look tall and elegant. Violet brought out my skin colour and suited my features extremely well. I tied my hair into a messy bun; letting a few strands loose and added a bracelet from my collection of jewellery and slipped into a pair of heels. I was finally ready.

'Ren! You look amazing!' cried Claire. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress, slinky and very sexy. Her hair was let loose, showing off her gorgeous blonde locks. 'Right back at you, gorgeous! Thank you so much! The dress is fantastic!' I cried, hugging her tight. 'I know! So, are you ready?' she asked, cheekily. 'Hell yeah! Lets go show all these Forks boys what Pennsylvania is made of!' I shouted throwing my hand in the air. Claire burst out into giggles and replied 'Awesome! All we have to do is get in the cab that had been parked outside for the past hour!'

I smiled and followed her out the door. For some reason, I was really in the mood to break some hearts tonight…especially Jacob's.


	19. The Fight

The car pulled up at a club; packed with people. The crowd was unbelievable; pushing and fighting to get in. Claire paid the cab driver (Who by the way; was checking us out) and we got of the car. I could feel so many eyes glued to me. 'Come on' whispered Claire, taking my hand and leading us to the muscled bouncer. 'Renesmee Cullen and Clarissa Sparrows' she said, glaring at the list that the bouncer was holding. He scrolled down and found our names 'Okay, have a good time' he said, gruffly.

The club was pumping with music. I could feel the base pounding my internal organs. We walked over to the bar and thanks to my vampire hearing, I happened to hear a couple of guys whispering about how "hot" we looked. I smiled and walked off. 'Where are the boys?' I shouted over the music. 'I think they're over there' said Claire, pointing to a VIP lounge. She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the large room.

Just then, we heard a Wolf-whistle. 'Ladies! You look fantastic!' cried Seth. We turned around to find both of them staring at us like hypnotized freaks. 'Now that's what I call a wolf whistle!' said Jacob, grinning at Seth. 'He's right; you guys look amazing' he said, glaring at me. Seth grabbed Claire and led her into the VIP lounge. 'I guess their about to have fun' said Jacob, laughing. 'Yup' I replied, cheekily. 'Wanna get a drink?' asked Jacob, leading me over to the bar.

'So, what do you want to start off with?' asked Jacob. 'Beer' I replied, scanning the crowd. Two minutes later the bartender handed me a glass of frothing beer. 'This place is pretty busy, huh?' I asked, sipping my glass. 'Yeah, it's the only place teenagers can hang out and have some fun! Seth and I know loads of people here' replied Jacob, waving at a group of muscled, dark haired guys who grinned back and started talking about the "hot, sexy chick standing next to Jacob".

'You mean…' 'Yup, they're werewolves' said Jacob, completing my sentence. 'So most of the people here are werewolves?' I asked, flabbergasted. 'No…_all_ the people here are werewolves' replied Jacob, laughing at my reaction. 'That explains the huge crowd gathered outside!' I cried. 'Yeah! They are all humans! I kinda feel sorry for them…they're probably wondering why they aren't allowed inside' said Jacob, smiling. 'So we got in because of you guys?' I asked. 'Yup' said Jacob, grinning. 'The owner of this club happens to be an elder who thought it was only fair to provide us _werewolf teenagers_ with a source of fun!' he said, sipping his drink. 'Awesome!' I replied, grinning at the group of werewolf guys.

I suddenly felt the urge to dance 'Jacob, come dance with me' I said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor. 'That was random!' cried Jacob, placing his hands on my waist. I nodded and laughed. 'I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved to the music. After a couple of songs, Jacob and I were wild. We were moving all over the place; jumping and raving to the music. I'd already danced with every guy on the dance floor and I had no intention of stopping. I was having an amazing time!

My perfect moments were ruined when I suddenly recognized someone's face; a girl, about my age, dressed in a grey, strapless dress, green eyes and brown hair. There was no doubt about it; this was…Raquel. Siara's precious body guard looked stunning but that wasn't what drew my attention. She was glaring right at me.

Just then, I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I spun around and was met by Jacob's worried face. 'I know exactly what you're thinking. Don't get involved okay' he whispered in my ear, as he walked over to the stunning werewolf.

I was completely frozen. I started intently as Jacob started talking to Raquel. I quickly used my vampire hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation. '…What is she doing here?' asked Raquel, angrily. 'None of your business. As long as she stays out of your way, you have no need to get aggravated' said Jacob, calmly. Raquel faced Jacob 'You dare bring a vampire into this club! Look at her! Disgusting creature!' she growled. 'That's it! Stop talking about her like that!' growled Jacob. 'Wanna take this fight outside, Black?' whispered Raquel. 'Are you sure you want that?' asked Jacob, cynically.

Crap. The last thing I wanted was a fight, all because of me. Raquel spat at Jacob and walked outside. Jacob was furious. I could almost see his nerves bursting through his skin. This was going to get nasty. Jacob followed Raquel outside. Their actions quickly gathered a crowd. I ran outside to see all the commotion. The crowd had made a massive circle, chattering about the fight that was about to take place. Where was Claire when you needed her? Just then I looked inside the circle to find Jacob and Raquel snarling at each other 'I don't fight girls' said Jacob, angrily. 'Excuses, excuses! Just fight me Jacob Black!' shouted Raquel.

The crowd suddenly started to chant; 'Fight. Fight. Fight!' over and over again. Raquel jumped into the air and morphed into a werewolf. She was still beautiful. Her beautiful body was now a strong grey wolf; powerful and hungry. Jacob shot a glance at me and smiled. He quickly morphed into the beautiful werewolf that he was. The smile Jacob had given made me have faith that he would be okay. Yet, all I could think about was the fact that Raquel was Siara's body guard. Anyone who was worthy enough to protect the only immortal werewolf in the world was definitely a good fighter. Jacob was going to be dead meat; literally.

The two wolves circled each other; poised in fighting positions yet, neither of them making a move. They growled at each other when suddenly, Jacob pounced onto Raquel, sinking his teeth into her neck. Raquel howled in pain but quickly retaliated by using her powerful legs to kick Jacob off her, leaving him sprawled on the wet floor. My heart was racing and I could hear every beat it made. I had to save Jacob. Just as I was about to make a move, I felt a rough hand grab my shoulders 'Don't go, if a vampire gets involved they'll kill you' said a familiar voice. I spun round to find Seth. 'Seth! She'll kill him! Help Jacob, please!' I screamed.

Seth shook his head 'I can't Renesmee! I want to but I can't! This is between Jacob and Raquel. If I get involved this whole club will end up killing each other' he said frustratingly. What could I do? Pray? I watched intently as both werewolves pushed and threw each other all over the place. As I looked around I realized that the crowd was getting bigger. Just then Raquel jumped up in the air and landed right on top of Jacob, squishing him like a berry. She quickly used her paws to dig into Jacobs arm, making Jacob howl in pain. 'Jacob!' I screamed. Raquel morphed back into a human and stepped close to Jacob. Jacob transformed back into a human and looked up at Raquel, not a scratch on her perfect body. 'I'll get you back Raquel' said Jacob, through gritted teeth. 'Ha! I'd like to see you try! I doubt you could do much once Siara has erased the imprint' with that, she laughed; like it was a private joke and walked off.

The crowd started to scatter, jabbering about the gruesome fight. While Jacob lay in pain on the wet floor, I wondered about what Raquel had said "_I doubt you could do much once Siara has erased the imprint_" what did she mean? Was the process dangerous? Would it zap all the energy out of Jacob? Just then I remembered what Siara had said '_you are aware of the consequences of un-imprinting?_' What consequences? This was a painless ritual…right?


	20. Death threat

I snapped out of my daydream and ran over to Jacob. 'Jake! Are you okay?' I asked, as I pushed through the crowd. Seth walked up behind me and patted my back 'He'll be okay. Werewolves heal fast' he said, reassuringly. I looked at Jacob; his face was unharmed, only covered in pain. His arm was bleeding where Raquel had dug her vicious claws, but other than that, Jacob looked okay. 'This is all my fault!' I cried. Jacob opened his eyes and touched my face 'Nessie, it's not your fault…I'll be okay' he croaked. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. 'Where's Claire? I asked Seth. 'She's gone out to get a cab; we're going home, party's over' he said, pulling me up and carrying Jacob effortlessly.

The car ride home was horrendous. Claire sat next to Seth at the back seat with Jacob outstretched along them. While I sat in the front, tears streaming down my face. All I wanted to do tonight was break some hearts and have fun, but ultimately I ended up hurting Jacob in a way that broke my own heart just thinking about it.

Once we got home I was surprised to find that Billy wasn't mad at Jacob or any of us 'It's fine, Jacob will be okay Renesmee. These things happen all the time! Werewolves are known for their bad temper' I looked up at him 'how are you so calm? Jacob is hurt!' I cried as he pulled me into a fatherly hug. 'Trust me, Jacob has hurt himself much worse. For instance; when he was trying to protect you when you were a baby; remember the Volturi?' he asked, chuckling. I smiled at him as I recalled the event. My parents have told me the story countless times; how they battled the strongest force in the vampire world and succeeded. They were proud of it and so was I.

I walked over to Jacob who was resting on the couch. 'Jake, how are you feeling?' I asked, switching the TV on. 'Okay…_you_ felt pretty bad, huh?' he asked, grinning. 'What are you talking about?' I asked, smiling. 'I saw the way you panicked!' he replied, laughing and grabbing the TV remote from me. 'Whatever' I replied getting up and walking into the kitchen. I was angry at Jacob for making me panic like that. Why did he get into a fight in the first place? He could have gracefully walked away, but no! He was so unpredictable it annoyed me. I poured myself a glass of milk and rested against the kitchen counter. I silently sipped my glass contents when I heard someone shuffling behind me.

'Ren, have you seen my make-up bag?' asked Claire, with a worried expression on her face. 'Claire, party's over! Why do you need your make-up?' I asked, placing my glass of milk on the counter. 'Seth is taking me to his house for the night!' she replied, excitedly. 'Umm, Claire, I'm not so sure about that…you're spending the night with him?' I asked, feeling slightly protective over my best friend. 'Ren! I cannot believe you'd think that! I am a big girl, I know when to draw the line!' she whined, pouting her lips. 'Oh yeah! Real big girl behaviour!' I laughed as I walked out of the kitchen 'By the way, your make-up bag is in the bathroom' I shouted as I stepped outside for some fresh air.

I sat down on the porch steps and closed my eyes. Once again, my calming moments were wrecked when someone opened the sliding door behind me 'I told you, your make-up bag's in the bathroom!' I whined. 'Okay, I'll remember that the next time I want to play dress up' laughed Jacob. I turned around and smiled. 'You play dress up?' I asked, cheekily. Jacob grinned and sat down beside me 'Your arm's healed' I said, amazed by the way he was moving his hand freely 'Captain obvious' he grinned. 'Listen Jacob, I need to ask you something' I said. 'Sure' replied Jacob, curtly. 'What did Raquel mean when she said you wouldn't be able to do anything once Siara has erased the imprint' I blurted out. 'Oh, it's nothing! She thinks that once your gone, I'll be weak and useless' smiled Jacob.

I was surprised by his quick reply. Maybe he was telling me the truth, but something kept telling me that there was more. 'Oh please! You'd be nothing without me!' I laughed. 'Oh yeah? I wasn't the one crying when _I_ got hurt!' cried Jacob, laughing hysterically. 'I admit, I had no reason to cry; I was in shock, that's all' I said, smiling 'Billy told me you really injured yourself when you were trying to protect me when I was a baby…you know, during the battle with the Volturi' I said, looking up at him. 'Mmm, saving you was worth it…It's funny how you're always the reason I get hurt' said Jacob, sadly. I looked at him stunned by what he'd just said. Jacob wasn't talking about tonight or the Volturi battle; he was talking about me rejecting him; refusing to be his soul mate. 'I-I' I was stuck for words.

'Whatever' said Jacob, getting up and heading for the door, swiftly 'I swear Renesmee; you've hurt me so much… you'll be the death of me.'

_**A/N: Okay, I know this is a short chapter but I promise it won't happen again! I'm saving the drama for the next few chapters so read, enjoy and don't forget to review! **__**Thanks :) **_


	21. Lost and Found

Jacob closed the sliding door behind him; leaving me alone, drowned in guilt. Jacob was crushed; all because of me. I'd rejected him; who wouldn't get upset over that? I'd had enough! Why was life so hard for me?

I leaned against the large pillar and looked up at the night sky. Over the past few days my mind was a mess; it still is. What was I doing here? Trying to erase an imprint form the very person I kissed today? It didn't make sense! The only person I could look up to was Claire. How was she coping with her werewolf soul mate, who had imprinted on her when she was barely able to talk. Why couldn't I accept Jacob the way she accepted Seth?

Every time I was near him, I felt a thousand volts shoot through my body; he made me feel like I was the most important being on this planet. I guess the answer is simple; I was merely hanging onto the last shred of feminine dignity I had left. It was my decision on who I wanted to love and spend the rest of my life with! Jacob had taken that away form me; that's why I wanted to be free.

After contemplating my despair, I was in no shape to sleep peacefully; my mind kept drifting away. I decided to hunt instead. Slowly getting up from the steps I rushed into the dark depths of the woods. I was surrounded by the sounds of animals and the wind whipping through the forest. I used my vampire hearing to locate my nearest prey. To my right, I heard the shuffling of leaves. I quickly ran through the forest, chasing my prey. I could smell its blood; sweet and luxurious, coursing through its veins. The animal stopped in the moonlight; giving me a full view of my victim; a young deer. The poor animal had no idea what was coming. I pounced onto its defenceless body and sank my teeth into its soft coat. The blood was sweet and heavenly; quenching my thirst and giving me a surge of satisfaction. I felt the animal struggle beneath me but soon, it gave up.

I looked up at the sky once more and realized dawn was breaking. I disposed my latest catch and ran through the forest; heading back to Billy's house. Just then I heard something shuffling behind me. I stopped and turned around; there was nothing. I continued running when suddenly something or someone pushed me, sending me tumbling onto the cold, wet forest floor. The figure suddenly retreated into the midst of the trees. My body ached from the fall; I quickly got up and sprinted in the direction where my attacker had run off to.

I tracked it down with no difficulty but was surprised to find what it was. I was met by a werewolf; not as big as Jacob or Seth, sandy brown fur and inexperienced eyes. It looked as if it was in a lot of pain.

'Who are you?' I asked, calmly. The werewolf didn't respond by making any moves.

I had to project my thoughts, but how could I? I slowly approached the animal; it edged away immediately.

'It's okay' I whispered. I used my vampire speed to reach the animal before it could do anything. I placed my hand on its head and projected my thoughts. The animal quickly looked up at me and backed away. It morphed into a human; a boy, younger than Jacob, probably thirteen years old. He looked scared and abandoned.

'Hi' I said, softly.

'How did you do that?' he asked, frightened.

'I'm half vampire! I have …a gift' I replied, casually. 'And you're a werewolf!' I said, smiling, reassuringly. I wanted him to know that I was going to help. I didn't want to hurt him.

'What's your name?' I asked.

'Kyle' he replied, taking a step closer to me. 'Kyle Grisham. I'm twelve years old. I was abandoned recently by my step brother; so I'm alone and I have no one to help me' he said, sadly.

'It's okay. My name is Renesmee. I'm going to help you. I happen to know some werewolves just like you! Do you want to meet them?' I asked.

'Are they nice?' he asked, innocently. I felt a surge of emotion. This child was alone in this world! He had no one!

'Of course they are, honey!' I replied, soothingly.

'Okay' said Kyle. 'I'm hurt' he said, abruptly. 'I hurt my back the other day, I can't walk properly' he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

'That's okay. I'll carry you' I replied, moving close and scooping his frail body in my arms.

He was weak and brittle. I ran through the forest and burst through the door.

'Billy! Jacob! Come here quick!' I shouted, placing the poor boy onto the couch.

Jacob stumbled into the living room 'Nessie, are you okay?' he asked, panic stricken.

'I'm fine! He needs help' I said pointing at the little boy. Jacob rushed over to the couch, Billy rolling in right, behind him.

'Renesmee, where did you find him' asked Billy, grimacing at the sight of this helpless child.

'I found him in the woods. He's hurt and you might want to know one _tiny_, _little_ detail' I said, emphasising the word "tiny" and "little".

'What?' asked Jacob and Billy. 'He's a werewolf' I said, waiting for their reaction.

Billy nodded 'Jacob, get the first aid kit and start treating is injuries, Renesmee, I need you to get some food prepared, something filling and nutritious. I am going to meet the elders and call and emergency meeting' he said, turning to get the phone.

'Where are Claire and Seth?' I asked. 'They're at Seth's house. They'll probably have to wait there since the meeting is going to take place at Sue's house' said Billy dialling Sue Clearwater's number and holding the phone to his ear. 'That leaves you two alone, you alright with that? He asked.

'Sure' replied Jacob and me, in unison.

'Hello, Sue?' said Billy, urgently. 'We need to have an emergency meeting…trust me its important- yeah I know- call all the elders, I'll be there in no time' said Billy, putting the phone down.

'Dad, how are you going to get there?' asked Jacob. 'Seth is coming over to pick me up' said Billy, taking a closer look at Kyle, who was now sleeping. 'Poor child, he must be so tired and hungry' said Billy, suddenly looking up at me 'which reminds me; Renesmee!'

'Sorry!' I said, rushing over to the kitchen.

I glanced up at the clock; six o'clock in the morning. I opened the fridge and scanned the contents. There seemed to be a lot of meat stacked up. 'Billy, is it okay I use some of this meat in the fridge?' I asked.

'Sure, use whatever you like!' shouted Billy from the other end of the room. I knew what I wanted to make; mum's meat and potato casserole. She'd taught me how to make it on my seventeenth birthday because it was my favourite dish. I started pulling out the necessary ingredients; flour, milk, potatoes, beef, ham- 'Quite a meal you're cooking up, huh?' asked Jacob, behind me.

'Yup' I replied, closing the fridge and smiling.

'Is he going to be okay?' I asked, glancing at Kyle.

'Yeah, he's got a couple of nasty cuts and bruises, usually, werewolves are able to recover quickly but he's too weak. Don't worry, he should be okay' said Jacob, scratching his head. 'You did a good thing Renesmee; saving his life' he said, looking at me with his warm brown eyes.

'No big deal' I replied, chopping the meat.

'Can I help?' he asked, taking over the meat chopping. I laughed. Jacob was such a guy! 'Yeah I guess' We spent about an hour in the kitchen; chopping, mixing, boiling, washing up. I had to admit; Jacob was a lot of fun to hang out with. He made everyday chores a lot of fun; splashing and throwing bits of food at me.

'You two, how's the food coming on?' asked, Billy, laughing. 'Good' I replied, taking the casserole out of the oven and placing it on the counter.

'That smells great' murmured Jacob, eyeing it up. 'Not for you, Mr. Greedy! It's all for Kyle' I said, giggling at his puppy dog face. Just then Kyle came over to the counter. I didn't even know he was awake!

'Renesmee?' he asked, in a frail voice. I rushed over 'Hey Kyle! How are you feeling?'

'Good' he said, glancing at Billy and Jacob. 'Thank you, for all your help' he said, smiling warmly.

They nodded 'Renesmee has cooked up a nice meal for you' said Billy 'I'm going for a meeting in a matter of minutes, I'll see you soon. You should wait for a while before eating; after all you just woke up!'

'No I didn't' said Kyle 'I was up for a long time. I just didn't want any of you to know' he replied, giggling. 'Can I please come with you?' he asked, hungrily digging into the casserole.

'I guess you can; considering this meeting is about you' laughed Billy, patting him on the back.

'Jake, Renesmee, would you like to come too?' asked Billy.

'Yeah! Let's go!' cried Jacob, walking over to the door 'Seth's already here!' 'Looks like we are about to have a new addition to our werewolf community!' laughed Jacob, as we all followed him out the door.


	22. devoured in guilt

We piled into the truck; laughing and joking. Kyle seemed to fit in with everyone else in a matter of minutes. The drive to Sue Clearwater's house wasn't too long.

'We're here' said Seth, as he parked the car and jumped out. The sky was cloudy and the weather was annoyingly cold and drizzly. I wrapped my arms around my body and got out of the truck.

The house was far bigger than Billy's; white walls and a huge front porch.

'Nice' I murmured to myself.

Billy came up behind me 'yeah, I know. This is why we usually have our meetings at Sue's house!' chuckled Billy. I laughed along with him and followed Seth inside.

I was relieved to be met by a blast of comforting heat. The fire place was blazing, warming the whole room and making me sigh in pleasure. Just then, I caught a glimpse of long blonde hair; Claire.

I briskly walked past half the people that I didn't know and tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun around in confusion, but suddenly recognition hit her 'Hey stranger! I heard all about you! You're a hero!' she cried, hugging me tight.

'People know?' I asked, surprised.

'Of course they know! That's the reason they're here, silly!' laughed Claire.

'No, they know that_ I_ saved him?' I asked, feeling proud of myself.

'No, they don't know about you saving him…yet. Seth told me' she blushed, reminding me about her romantic sleepover.

'Oh! How was it?' I asked, feeling a little giggly and naughty. I nudged her, grinning and making kissing noises.

'Ren! It was awesome! Spending the night with Seth was not what you think! We didn't _do_ anything. We just watched movies and fell asleep in each others arms' she said, drifting off into her own little world. I smirked and left her to daydream.

Just as I was reaching over for a biscuit, left on a tray on the table, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see a woman, long black hair with her roots slightly greyish, eyes that glistened in the light and her thin lips pulled into a warm smile, crinkling up her tan skin; Sue Clearwater.

'Hi' I said, friendlily.

'Renesmee? Oh, Jacob has told me so much about you, and so has Seth!' she said, warmly, pulling me into a motherly hug; something that I have been craving in the past couple of days.

'Billy told me about you saving Kyle. You are such a brave girl…sorry I'm treating you like a five year old. I'm just so glad he's okay! He really is a sweet boy' she said, looking over at him.

I smiled 'Yeah, he's fitting in pretty well.' Sue nodded in agreement. 'What's going to happen now?' I asked.

'That's what you're about to find out young lady' said Sue, smiling and walking into the middle of the crowd.

'Okay everybody, please be quiet' she called out, and immediately caught everyone's attention.

'I am sure everyone knows the reason we are gathered here' she said, beaming in delight. 'I'd like you all to meet Kyle Gisham' The crowd started smiling and mumbling 'Okay everyone, please be quiet.'

The crowd returned their attention to Sue 'as a werewolf, Kyle has to be accepted into a pack. We have two packs; Sam Uley's and Seth Clearwater's' she said, as the two werewolves joined her at the centre of the circle.

'When Jacob left La push, he handed the pack over to Seth. He's the new leader' whispered Claire, proud of her man.

Jacob had given up his position to be with me; too bad I rejected him. I swallowed my guilt and looked at the two alpha males. Such contrast between the two; Sam, who was strong, serious and uptight but next to him was the carefree, happy-go-lucky; Seth. Personally, I would want Kyle to be part of Seth's pack. Kyle was important to me, naturally I wanted the best for him. Sam would probably be too harsh on the poor kid.

'Now, I feel the need to tell everyone exactly who saved Kyle and brought him here' said Sue smiling in my direction. 'Renesmee Cullen' she said, as she pulled me into the middle of the circle.

The crowd clapped and smiled in praise at the same time mumbling about "the vampire girl". I laughed 'I'm glad I saved him' I said, shooting a glace at Kyle, who was smiling in gratitude.

'As his rescuer, Renesmee will choose which pack Kyle will be put into' she said.

I chocked at her words 'What? No I-I can't do that' I smiled apologetically.

'You have to Renesmee' said Sue, looking over at Kyle. I looked at the crowd, seeking some sort of help. Each and every one of them had stone cold faces, expecting an answer; even Claire.

'Okay' I sighed, looking at my feet and nervously fidgeting with the button on my shirt.

Why were they putting the pressure of choosing someone else's future on an eighteen year old girl? For goodness sake, I still get confused about what I want to wear in the morning! But I had no choice; that's just the way things work around here. I wanted Kyle to be in Seth's pack; surrounded by people that we were both familiar with.

'Seth…I want Kyle to be part of Seth's pack' I said, looking up at Sue's smiling face. She was delighted to know that there would be a new son to look after.

'Wonderful!' She clapped and soon the crowd followed. Seth came up to me and hugged me

'Thanks Renesmee. I was hoping you'd pick me! Kyle is an awesome kid…I promise to look after him' he said and I knew he was telling the truth.

'Okay everyone! We have a new member of the pack; Kyle Grisham. Let us celebrate his initiation' shouted Seth, as the whole crowd burst laughter followed by a thunderous applause. I laughed and joined in. 'Let the party begin!' shouted Seth.

In a matter of minutes, werewolves were packed into Sue's house. The elders had left after having their meeting; leaving a crowd of teenage werewolves; ready to party. Seth cranked up the music and the party commenced. I walked up to Jacob who was pouring himself a glass of water

'I can't believe this! Seth is having a party? I thought you werewolves had a classy way of doing things!' I shouted over the music, laughing hard.

'Are you kidding me? We have no class! We're dogs!' shouted Jacob, pulling me to the dance floor.

Just as I was dancing I caught a glimpse of Sue's face. 'Jake I have to go' I said, pushing my way through the crowd 'Is everything okay?' He asked. 'Yeah, I just want to talk to Sue' I said, reassuringly.

Sue greeted me with one of her trademark smiles. 'Sue, are you happy about Kyle?' I asked. 'Oh yes dear! Seth is clearly over the moon!' she said, looking at her son who had one arm wrapped around Claire and the other draped over Kyle's shoulder.

I laughed at the sight 'Yeah, Seth is happy for a number of reasons' Sue smiled and led me to the front porch, where things were much quieter.

'Seth and Claire are pretty close, huh?' I asked.

'Mmm…Claire is a wonderful girl. I remember her when she was just a baby…I knew she would grow up to be a lovely young woman' she said.

'Yeah, Claire means a lot to me' I said, remembering all the good times we've had. 'How do you feel about Seth imprinting on Claire?' I blurted out.

Sue was clearly caught off guard 'Well…I want him to be happy, He imprinted on her because he felt something special when he was around her' she said, gazing into the distance. 'You should have seen him when Claire was a baby. He would play with her for hours; no complaints. Even thought she couldn't talk or stand; she intrigued him' she laughed.

'Is it a normal thing? Imprinting on babies?' I asked. 'Well, it's not highly unusual. But to some extent it isn't normal. Most werewolves imprint to people closer to their age…then again; they have a very slow growth rate' she said.

'Do you know anyone else who's imprinted on a baby?' I asked 'Quil imprinted on a girl also named Claire when she was two years old' she said.

'Really? Is that the girl I saw him with earlier?' I asked, remembering Quil with his arms wrapped around a human girl. 'Yeah, they have plans to get married soon actually' she said.

'Awww! That's so cute!' I exclaimed.

'Renesmee, I know about you and Jacob…I'm sorry you rejected him. These things don't usually happen' she said, suddenly.

'Oh' I said, completely dumbfounded.

'Jacob is wonderful, but I guess he's not your type, huh?' she asked, chuckling.

'It's not that…I believe that it's my choice in who I want to love. Not his' I said, feeling guilty but sure.

'Definitely…leave it to Jacob to imprint on a girl with values' she said, smiling. Even though her thin lips were pulled into a warm smile, I couldn't help but notice a glint of hurt in her eyes.


	23. Motherly concern

Sue's conversation with me was uncomfortable but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I couldn't blame her for being hurt. Jacob was like a son to her, she wanted nothing but the best for him. Day two of being Jacob's "soul mate" was coming to an end and it was forty-eight hours of pure guilt, only one more day for all of this to be over. The only good thing that came out of the past two days was Kyle. Attending to Kyle took my mind off the fact that I was practically breaking the hearts of the people that were nice to me. I was an emotional wreck.

The party finished early and the ride home was filled with excited chatter and jokes. Billy was sitting at the front with Seth driving. I was squashed between the window and Jacob's large figure, while Kyle sat on Claire's lap, giggling every time the car swiveled, leaving Claire whining in pain. It felt good to laugh heartily after so long. Kyle was ecstatic about becoming a new member of the pack. He'd hugged me so many times out of appreciation that I'd lost count.

Just as we approached the house it started spitting.

'Great timing' I murmured as we piled out of the car and ran into Billy's house, protecting ourselves from the thunderous rain.

'That was quite a work out' laughed Jacob, grabbing a small towel and brushing the raindrops from his cropped hair. I laughed as he chucked one at me. 'What were you talking about with Sue?' he asked.

'Oh, stuff…she's happy about Kyle' I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

'Okay' he said, clearly not buying my lie.

'I better get into some fresh clothes' I smiled as I shut the bedroom door behind me, letting out a sigh of relief. I ran over to my bag and pulled out a sweater and track bottoms. I dried my hair and slipped into my clothes.

Just as I was about to leave the room I checked my phone for any missed calls. To my surprise there were five; all from _Home_. Joy filled my mind as I quickly dialed and held the phone up to my ear.

Two rings later mum picked up 'Hello?' I was so happy to hear her voice I could have sworn I was crying.

'Mum!' I shrieked in excitement.

'Oh, Renesmee! It's so nice to hear your voice' she said, emotionally.

'Right back at you mum! I miss you and dad' I said, feeling a sharp stab of pain in my chest.

'Honey, we miss you too!' she said, reassuringly. 'Your dad and I went on a little vacation while you were away. Honey, I am so sorry, if you thought we were taking advantage of the fact that you were gone…'

'No mum, I'm glad you guys did something' I said, trying to make her feel better.

'How is everything back there?' She asked, in a concerned voice.

'Terrible' I said, ready to spill all my troubles to her.

'Oh baby, tell me what's wrong?' She said in a motherly tone. I poured my heart out her; Starting with Claire and Seth's relationship, the uncomfortable meeting with Siara Woods, the passionate kiss with Jacob, feeling guilty every time I talked to someone, rescuing Kyle and ending with my utter loneliness. Quite a lot of events over a short time span.

By the end of my story mum was proud to hear that I had saved someone's life, confused to know that I had kissed Jacob and was filled with motherly concern.

'Baby, you need to take care of yourself. I know things can get confusing sometimes but I don't want you to do anything you might regret. You went there to erase the imprint and that's exactly what you're going to do' she said, sternly. 'Renesmee, I know that once you set your mind to something, you never give up.'

She was right; I was so thankful for her shaking some sense into me that by the end of our conversation and she put the phone down, I cried. Where would I be without her? I came here to earn my independence back and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door. I dried my tears and sat up 'Come in' I said, confidently.

Just as pulled myself together Jacob entered, sending me into a flush of never ending tears. Jacob ran over to me 'Nessie! What's wrong?' He asked, pulling me into a warm hug.

'I-I can't d-do…Its j-just too h-hard' I sobbed uncontrollably.

'It's okay Nessie, everything is going to be okay' he said, soothingly into my ear as he rocked me back and forth.

'No it's not. It's not going to be okay!' I cried, pulling away from him 'I can't do this anymore!' I screamed.

'Nessie calm down right now' he said, in a booming voice. I immediately sat back down next to him.

Somehow, Jacob was always able to keep me under control. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and whispered into my ear 'What's wrong? Just tell me.' I buried my head into his chest, sobbing.

'I just want to get this over and done with' I said, softly.

I looked up at Jacob; hurt was smeared across his face. 'Okay' he murmured 'one more day Nessie…one more day and you'll never go through this pain again' those were the last few words I heard before I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up in the middle of the night, shivering; my whole body was shaking in an attempt to warm myself up. I looked over and saw Jacob, sprawled out next to me, facing the other way. Just then he rolled over and his eyes fluttered open 'Nessie? Are you cold?' he asked, his voice tried and croaky. I nodded, getting up to grab a blanket.

'Wait, come here…cuddle up to me, I'm hot, remember?' he said, grinning, sleepily. I smiled and got back into bed with him. Blanket or not blanket, the best source of heat in this house was Jacob.

My shivering immediately seized 'I used to keep you warm like this when you were a baby…you loved it' he said, kissing the top of my head. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep, listening to the beat of his heart. Jacob was one of my closest friends…there was no reason for things to be awkward between us after the "un-imprinting" we could simply stay friends…

Morning sunlight streamed through the window, waking me up. I looked over to find that Jacob had already left. I gingerly got up and got dressed. Just as I reached the bottom of the staircase, the familiar smell of sausages and eggs greeted me. I smiled and walked into the kitchen to find Claire, bent over the cooker.

'Morning, Martha Stuart' I laughed.

Claire frowned 'Who the hell is that?' she laughed.

'Morning ladies' said Billy, rolling into the kitchen and grabbing a plate from the counter. 'Thanks for making breakfast Claire; it looks delicious' he said, hungrily.

'Where are the boys?' I asked, realizing the house was annoyingly quiet.

'The three of them have gone out; training Kyle' said Claire.

'Huh?' I asked, confused. 'They have to teach Kyle a couple of things about being a werewolf; hunting, mating…stuff like that' said Billy, digging into his eggs.

'Oh! Well, lady and gentleman, I think I'm going to go out…for a stroll' I said, smiling cheekily.

Claire nodded 'I'm going into town to get a few things, you can come if you want to' she said.

'Nah, I have things to do' I replied opening the door and stepping outside into the morning fresh air.

'Time to hunt' I murmured to myself, grinning like a maniac. The last time I'd hunted I felt so alive! Human food was nothing compared to the taste of an animal.

I briskly walked into the woods switching onto predator mode; listening for any animals. Just then there was a noise; something sharp and precise. I listened more carefully; slight shuffling and light, rapid footsteps heading towards me.

This wasn't an animal, it was something else. As the creature gained speed I was able to catch a sent. It was a sent that was highly recognizable; something so familiar to me it sent a thousand waves of shock through me.

The creature that was heading straight for me was…a vampire.


	24. Family reunion

It was physically impossible for me to move my feet; as if I was glued to the forest floor. I stared at the trees ahead of me, idiotically; waiting to face my doom. Just then there was movement in the bushes and before I knew it; a woman, petite and pale with short cropped hair, emerged from between the trees; smiling at me with thin red lips. Her eyes were yellow indicting she was a vampire…a hungry vampire. I swallowed loudly and stood extremely still. "Hello," she said, examining me more closely.

Her voice was so musical and beautiful and so …familiar. I'd heard that voice before. I racked my brain; searching for a shred of my memory that would remind me where I'd heard this voice before.

_Oh, Bella! She's adorable! I can't believe I'm an aunt now! She said, with loving eyes staring right at me._

"Aunty Alice?" I gasped, in shock; the woman's eyes widened in recognition.

"Renesmee? I knew it was you!" she shrieked, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh! What are the odds?" she cried, eyeing me up and down. "Wow, you are beautiful. I can't believe it's you!" She said, hugging me again.

I couldn't believe what was happening; I was talking to my Aunt Alice! "Wow! this is crazy!" I cried.

"Yeah, I know. We have so much to talk about Nessie!"

"You bet we do,"I said, truthfully. 'Is everyone else hunting too?' I asked, looking over her shoulder for a sign of Grandma Esme or Grandpa Callie.

'No, they're all back home…do you want to see them?' she asked, suddenly lightening up. My heart ached from how much I wanted to see them. I nodded, taking her hand and letting her lead me towards my family's house.

It was just as I remembered it; clear, clean and modern. I smiled at how beautiful it looked. I walked through the front door, Aunty Alice in front of me, turning around every once in a while to make sure I hadn't chickened out and left.

"You guys! Come down quick!" shrieked Alice loudly up the stairs. "They are going to be so shocked to see you," she whispered into my ear.

Just then a beautiful woman, caramel coloured hair and dimples on her heart shaped face emerged from the top of the staircase; dressed in a cream shirt and a black, knee length pencil skirt, showing off her elegant figure. There was no doubt about it; this was Grandma Esme.

"Alice, what is-" she suddenly looked at me with a shocked expression on her face "Oh my!" she gasped, lifting her hand to her mouth and running down the staircase.

"Grandma Esme!" I shrieked in happiness, running up to her and folding her into my arms.

"Renesmee!" she gasped tightening her grip around me. "Oh, you've grown up…it's so nice to see you!" she laughed, pulling away to kiss me on the cheek.

Just then, a masculine figure appeared at the top of the staircase; tall, slender but muscular, dressed in smart trousers and a shirt, blonde hair and a pale face, smeared in anxiousness.

"Esme! What's all the shrieking about?" he asked, suddenly freezing "Renesmee?" he whispered, unsurely.

I ran up the staircase and hugged him "Grandpa Callie," I said softly, pulling away to see his expression.

"Oh wow! I can't believe it's you!" he said, pulling me into another hug.

"What's all the commotion?" asked a big muscular vampire, jumping out of a bedroom across the hall, another beautiful, blonde vampire close behind him.

"Uncle Emmett! Aunty Rosie!" I cried.

Uncle Emmett's eyes immediately widened "Is that my little Nessie?" he asked, knowing the answer.

I nodded and laughed "come here girly," he cried, picking me up effortlessly and placing a kiss on my cheek.

Soon after he put me down, Aunty Rosie touched my face with her cold hand and kissed me on the cheek "Nessie, darling!" she cried, holding me tight. My heart was exploding from all the love I was receiving.

"Where's uncle jasper?" I asked, suddenly realizing that we were one short.

"He's just gone out to get some stuff, he'll be back in no time," said Grandpa Callie, still examining me. I laughed and nodded.

"Renesmee, what are you doing here in Forks?" asked Grandma Esme, filled with concern.

My heart immediately jumped; I'd been so pumped up about seeing all of them, I'd completely forgotten to make an excuse about my visit here. One thing was for sure; I couldn't tell them about my 'un-imprinting'. Jake had made that very clear.

"Um, I'm here with Jake," I said, meekly.

"Oh, really? What are you guys doing in Forks though?" asked Uncle Emmet, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Just a visit, I thought it was necessary to see where I'd come from," I said, smiling, innocently.

Just then, the door slammed shut, saving me from answering any further questions. "Honey! I'm home!" shouted Uncle Jasper, laughing loudly.

Alice giggled and ran up to him, kissing him passionately while I smiled at the sight. "Jasper, there's someone you might want to meet," she said, mysteriously.

Jasper smiled, thinking deeply "Who?" he asked.

"Me," I replied, standing in front of him, waiting for his reaction.

Jasper's eyes fluttered in my direction, and moments later he was lifting my up in the air "Nessie! Oh, wow, you've grown up so much!" He repeated over and over again. I laughed at his reaction.

Once things had died down, grandma Esme started setting the table "Nessie, honey, are you hungry?" she asked.

Just then I realized how hungry I was; I hadn't eaten all day. "Yes I am starving!" I laughed.

"Good. I'll make something for you," she said.

"Have you all eaten?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty.

"Yes we have sweetheart, we went hunting a while ago…we'll just sit with you and have a chat," said Aunty Rosie, flipping her gorgeous blonde locks over her shoulder.

"Okay," I said, taking my place on the dining table. Soon, we started chatting; jumping from one topic to the next.

Grandma Esme brought a bowl of steaming hot lasagne to the table and immediately my senses went crazy "Oh my, Grandma Esme, this smells wonderful!" I smiled, looking down at the bowl.

She laughed "just because we don't eat human food, doesn't mean I haven't learnt how to cook it."

The evening went by quickly. I suddenly realized it was getting late "Oh, I better go" I said, getting up.

"No!" cried everyone, putting on puppy dog faces.

I laughed "I have to go! Billy doesn't know I'm here, he'll get worried."

"Don't worry about Billy; we'll take care of him," said grandma Esme.

I thought about it for two seconds and answered "Okay."

Everyone clapped and cheered. "So, Renesmee, have you seen Charlie yet?" asked Aunty Alice, staring at me with her beautiful eyes.

My heart stopped at the mention of his name. My parents never mentioned Grandpa Charlie or Nana Renee. We'd stopped seeing them after I was born mainly because of my fast growth rate. The risk of them finding out about vampires was too high. I shook my head as tears welled up in my eyes. I'd only seen Grandpa Charlie once in my life and I still remember how attached I was to him.

"Oh," said Alice.

"You came here to see your past, so why not meet your granddad?" asked Aunty Rosie.

"I don't know…he probably won't remember me," I said, begging them to switch topics.

"No! He remembers you! I meet him all the time, he misses you a lot," said Aunty Alice, getting up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, suddenly alert.

"You're going to meet your grandfather little lady," she said, tossing me her jacket "It's a bit chilly outside."

I followed her out the door "It's been about eight years! He is definitely going to notice I don't look my age!" I said, begging for an excuse.

"Don't worry, we can just tell him that you're a cousin of ours," she said, perkily; So much for my excuse.

"Aunty Alice, I can't…it would hurt so much to look him in the eye…and lie," I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, darling, don't worry! We don't have to meet him. At least take a look at him?" she asked, playing with my hair.

"You mean _spy_ on him?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah! We don't have to make a sound," she said, grinning.

"Okay," I murmured.

Seeing Grandpa Charlie would make my day; I missed him so much, I had nothing to loose...


	25. The truth hurts

I followed Aunty Alice deeper and deeper into the woods, and as we went further the silence grew longer.

"So, what are all of you doing in Forks?" I asked, trying to kill the silence.

"Well, we came on holiday; to visit Carlisle and Esme…we asked you parents if they'd like to come but they said they had other plans," she said, trudging through the dead leaves.

"Yeah, they went to Isle Esme," I said, grinning.

"Oh! You know the history of that place don't you!" said Aunty Alice, chuckling. I giggled in reply.

"Jasper and I bought a nice cottage practically in the middle of nowhere!" said Aunty Alice, smiling.

"Wow! That's nice," I said, dodging a low branch.

"Yeah, it's nice to be with him…alone. No interruptions; because the forest is close by and virtually no one lives there. Just me and him alone…" she said, drifting off into a daydream.

"Um, Hello! Earth to Alice!" I shouted, laughing when she snapped back into reality.

"Come on Renesmee! You're a vampire! What do you say we get there faster, huh?" she asked, grinning cheekily.

"Why didn't we do that before?" I laughed while speeding off.

Aunty Alice caught up with me and soon we were flying through the forest, jumping and dodging all the trees and wildlife. The feeling was exhilarating.

We finally arrived at a residential area. I immediately switched back to human mode as I crossed the road, following her petite figure.

"This way," she whispered, pointing towards the large tree at the front of a white house; Charlie's house.

I gulped loudly as we climbed the tree and reached the final branch, getting a perfect view of the living room. I smiled at the sight of it. It was just as I remembered; Warm and cozy with the TV eternally flipped onto the sports channel. I looked around to see Charlie's police car, parked on the driveway.

"There he is!" shrieked Alice. My eyes immediately darted to the living room to find Charlie, stretching out on the couch. He'd grown older since I last saw him. Of course, that was the normal thing for a human to do, but it was…sad. His hair still cropped short but it was practically grey all over, like his mustache. He was dressed in comfy trousers and a T-shirt; looking tired; as if he'd just come back form work. I watched as he flipped channels and settled for one.

My heart went out to him and I could feel my eyes beginning to sting.

"I- I want to meet him" I whispered, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes.

"Honey, we can't…now that I think about it, he'll probably recognize you and that could risk…everything" said Aunty Alice, wrapping her arms around me.

I suddenly felt anger surge through me. It hurts to think that my grandfather will soon be gone and I'd only met him once. The love I felt for him was painful.

"Why can't we just tell him? It's not fair! It's not normal, for a girl to be held back from loving the people she loves! I just want him to know the truth!" I cried.

"W-we can't, sweetheart. I'm so sorry," she said, hugging me tighter.

Just then, another figure emerged from the kitchen; a lady, holding a tray full of food, sitting beside him with long black hair. It was when she kissed Charlie and smiled at him that I realized who she was; Sue Clearwater. Her trademark smile gave it away

"Sue Clearwater?" I gasped, shocked and confused.

"Yeah, they've been together ever since he husband died. Charlie helped her get through it and now…" said Alice, trailing off at her last sentence.

"I can't believe this! She didn't even mention she was with my grandfather." I cried, recalling our conversation at Kyle's initiation party.

"I-is he happy with her?" I asked, choking back my tears.

"Yeah, I guess he is. Sue helps him take his mind off things. And by _things _I mean; you and your mother," she replied, in a sad voice.

I looked away and climbed down the tree. Watching him was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. Aunty Alice immediately understood the pain I was going through and followed me back into the woods.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," she said, touching my shoulder.

I shrugged her off and ran as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was going but I kept moving my legs for what seemed like hours. I didn't know if anyone was following me but I didn't care.

I finally burst through a clearing and stumbled into the arms of someone; Jacob.

I broke down immediately and fell on the floor. "Nessie, I was looking all over for you! What happened, baby?" asked Jacob, kneeling down in front of me with his concerned brown eyes boring into my soul.

"I-I, just saw everyone - and Charlie - was there - I couldn't bear it - I ran," I said, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Nessie, come inside and explain the whole thing to me," said Jacob.

He lifted me into his strong arms and carried me into the comfort of his house, while I lay my head on his warm chest, tears streaming down my cheeks.

He set me down on a couch and asked the questions while I willingly gave him answers. Jacob was glad that I hadn't told them the reason behind my visit and was concerned about my feelings towards Charlie.

"Nessie, I know you love Charlie, but they're doing the right thing," said Jacob, brushing a tear from my face with his warm fingers.

"No! It's not fair! Mum and dad are incredibly selfish…everyone's selfish!"

"That's not true Nessie! You and I both know that."

"You have no idea what it's like Jake! Don't act as if you do!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air for emphasis.

Jacob caught my hands and held them in his tight grip while saying "Look, I know your upset but don't you dare tell me that I don't know what it's like! I know how much it can hurt when you love a person but they aren't able to see how much they love you back," he said, angrily.

My eyes widened in shock and my body went limp; Jacob was talking about us. All the anger within me dissolved and all I wanted to do was hug him and feel the warmth of his body.

"I go through that pain every single day," he said, through gritted teeth. He finally calmed down and let go of my hands. Just as the blood reached my palms again, I felt a tingling sensation.

"Jake, I-I…"

"Whatever."

"No! Please, let me explain!" I begged

"No need. Tomorrow's the day; the day everything changes. You'll finally be free and you won't have to worry about me…Try and hang on till then," he said, getting up and pressing his warm lips onto my forehead.

The feeling was overwhelming and my body was momentarily paralyzed. I closed my eyes, playing the sensation over and over again in my head as he walked away.

"Jake, wait! I love you!" I blurted out. My insides were boiling and my head was spinning. It was true; I loved Jake.

Jacob spun around almost immediately; shocked and dazed.

"Jake, I-I loved you…I still do…I think. I just have to be sure that its me that's in love with you, and that its not the imprinting that's having an effect on me…that's why I need to un-do this whole thing," I said, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Nessie, I know you love me," said Jake, walking towards me.

"I-I do…but I want to be sure," I whispered.

Jake's eyes were filled with emotion; hurt and depression. "I just want to be sure," I repeated.

He shook his head gravely and looked down at the ground. I could have sworn I saw tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. I never thought I'd see the day when Jacob Black shed a tear. It hurt to know that I was the reason for it.

"No, Nessie… love isn't like that. You shouldn't have to be _sure_. You should just…_know_" he said sadly, walking back to his room and softly closing the door behind him.

My heart shattered into a million pieces. I'd hurt Jacob so much I'd might as well stabbed him in the heart. "I know" I muttered to myself, lying back down and letting my fatigue take over me.

I fell asleep in an instant.

I woke up to the sound of the front door bell ringing. I got up and headed for the door.

Flinging it open; I found Aunty Alice standing in the front porch.

"Renesmee, sweetheart, I am so sorry! I know you're upset but I promise, as time goes by it gets a lot easier," she cried, hugging me tight.

I knew what she was talking about and I knew she was telling the truth so I hugged her back.

"I've called your parents. They know all about Charlie…they were worried so they decided to come here, to make sure your okay," she whispered.

"What? Why can't I just talk to them over the phone?" I asked.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Your parents are coming to Forks tonight. They'll be staying with Esme and Carlisle. And they'll take you home," she said, looking at me with concern written all over her face.

"But…Okay" I muttered. At least I had a ride home after tomorrow's events.

We said our goodbyes and I closed the door behind me.

In all the rush I didn't even get the chance to spend quality time with the people that I love. My life was really messed up…for now.

"Tomorrow's the day; the day everything changes," Jacob had said earlier. I certainly hoped he was right.


	26. The secret is revealed

_**Heyy, this is it guys! I am finally going to reveal the BIG secret. How do you erase and imprint? Renesmee is going to find out the concequenses of following her heart...a price has to be paid.**_

_**Enjoy :) Don't forget to review!**_

I flopped onto the sofa and sighed. It was ten o'clock in the night and I wasn't feeling tired enough to go to sleep.

Seth and Kyle had gone home after their training session and Claire came home loaded with shopping bags. After admiring each and every one of her items; dresses, skirts, make up and God knows what else, she decided to call it a night; leaving me alone with Billy.

I looked over at Billy who was engrossed in a documentary about some famous baseball player while I scrutinized his features. He looked depressed and lonely. I could see the anxiety spread all over his face, but I didn't know why. His eyes had the same pang of hurt as Sue's had. Why was everyone so upset?

"Billy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Billy, glancing at me.

"It's about the _un-imprinting_…" I said, waiting for his reaction.

He sighed as if asking me to go on.

"Is there some sort of side effect that I should know about?" I asked, feeling that that was the only reason why people were so upset about Jacob and I separating.

"No," said Billy flatly.

"Why are you upset? Why is Sue upset?" I blurted out.

"You can't blame us for being upset," said Billy "who wouldn't be upset when someone they love is heartbroken?" asked Billy bluntly. He may have been blunt but the pain was sharp.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

"No, no one hates you Renesmee…It's not your fault," said Billy, switching the TV off and rolling out of the room to hide is pain.

My heart shattered for the zillionth time since I came here. Why was I hurting the people that I loved?

Billy, Jake and Sue were hiding something from me and I didn't know what it was.

Once I'd finally dozed off to sleep, I felt something warm pressing against my forehead. I could have sworn it was Jacob's lips, but maybe I was just dreaming…

The familiar pattering of the rain woke me up but what got me out of bed was the smell of a vampire in the house, a familiar smell…my father.

I ran downstairs and stopped to see my dad sitting on a chair alone. "Dad?" I whispered.

He turned around and ran over to me, pulling me into a hug. "Darling! I am so happy to see you!" he said.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes. "How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Billy let me in…but he left just after that, with Jacob." He said, frowning.

"I think he was trying to hide something from me…but he went so fast I couldn't find out what."

"Dad, about the 'un-imprinting' thing… I think they are hiding something from me."

"Mmm…but why?" he asked, frowning hard.

"It's something bad…that much I know," I said feeling rather useless.

"I can't stay for long sweetheart. I have to go help your mother unpack," he said, standing up and heading for the door.

"What time is Jacob meeting Siara?" I asked.

"No idea…but I'm sure he'll tell you before he does." And with that, he left the house.

I was all alone in a quiet house. Just then, I heard the steps creaking. I moved to the foot of the staircase and found Claire, groggily wiping her eyes and yawing, "Ren? Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"My dad," I said.

"Oh! Is he still here?" she asked, suddenly awake.

"Nope, he left."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Dunno."

Claire and I made breakfast and started chatting about our little vacation. Claire had obviously had an amazing time; finding her soul mate and all. While I sat there, worried about today.

"Claire, did Seth tell you anything about what's happening today?" I asked.

"Nope…Ren, I know your worried."

"I am! Something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what…I need to be there when Jacob meets Siara, the only problem is, I have no idea when that is."

Claire looked thoughtful for a while. My heart was thumping and my stomach was going funny inside. I was sick of worrying.

"I need to find Sue or Seth."

"What good are they going to do?" asked Claire.

"They know something, and I need to find out what it is."

We drove Jacob's truck to Sue's house. The keys were hung above the doorway and it was a piece of cake. But instead of feeling at ease, I was even more anxious. The fact that Jacob and Billy had left without the car sent shivers down my spine. What the hell was going on?

I parked the car in Sue's driveway and rang the doorbell. Sue answered in a metter of seconds, looking a mess. Her hair was a tangled mess and her eyes looked worn out and tired.

"Sue, what's wrong?" I asked, panicking.

"Renesmee! Claire! What are you doing here?" she asked, in a tone that implied she wasn't happy to see us.

"Sue you have to tell me what's going on!" I said, jumping straight to the point.

"What is so bad about the imprinting?" I asked, loudly.

Sue shook her head, refusing to tell me.

"Sue, it's killing me to see everyone I know, falling apart right before my eyes. And the worst part is; I know it's my fault. So for goodness sake, Please tell me!" I screamed, letting my emotions flow.

Claire hugged me, trying to calm me down. Sue burst into even more tears. We were clearly getting nowhere.

Just then I heard someone behind us. A vampire…Aunty Alice. I spun around, expecting to see her, instead I found no one. She must be hunting around here.

"I have to go," I said, pushing away from Claire and running in search of my Aunty.

I eventually found her, feeding on an elk. "Aunty Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Renesmee! I was just in the neighbourhood…" she said, smiling while rubbing the blood away from her lips.

"What about you?"

"I was…with Sue," I said, feeling down and empty.

"Oh! Did you see your dad?" she asked excitedly. I nodded and looked away, trying to hide my emotions.

"Aunty Alice…do you think I'm stupid?" I blurted out.

I looked to see her reaction, but there was none. Her face was blank; her gorgeous eyes were staring into the far distance. It was as if there was a barrier between the real world and her world. Her thin lips had parted slightly and her body was limp.

I'd heard of Aunty Alice having visions before, but this time I was seeing it for real.

I took a step closer and examined her. Her body language stayed the same and there was nothing I could do or same to snap her back into reality.

Just then, Sue and Claire burst through the clearing, panting and panincking.

"Who is this?" asked Claire, slightly freaked out.

"It's my aunt. Shhh, She's having a vision."

Sue's and Claire's eyes widened in shock, but I didn't explain further.

Aunty Alice suddenly snapped back into reality but her shocked expression hadn't left her beautiful face.

"What did you see?" I asked, feeling a lump in my throat.

"I-it can't be t-true," she stuttered.

My hands were shaking at this point.

"I-I just saw…All of us; The Cullen's and the werewolves…we were fighting…someone else. They were werewolves too but they weren't the good guys. There was fire everywhere and…Jacob and Billy were there too…"

I nearly fainted at the sound of her every word. "I-I don't understand," I said meekly.

Aunty Alice turned to me "Renesmee…what's the real reason that you're here?" she asked, slowly, as if already knowing the answer.

"I-I…"

"Renesmee, please! Tell me."

I looked over at Sue and Claire. They were stunned by Alice's vision too.

"Jacob and I came here to Forks because…I wanted to erase the imprint." I blurted out.

"You mean…you met Siara Woods?" she asked slowly. The way she said it, told me that she was hoping for a "No".

"Yes…how do you know that?" I asked, feeling nauseous.

"Oh, Renesmee! The only way to erase an imprint is to see Siara." She said panicking.

"So?" I asked, beads of sweat forming on my eyebrow.

"Renesmee, do you have any idea how to erase and imprint?" she asked, shocked and worried.

"No!" cried Sue "Please don't tell her!"

"Tell me what?" I asked feeling weak.

"She has to know!" yelled Alice.

"No! This is what she wanted. If she finds out, she won't want to go through with it."

"That's her decision. She deserves to know!"

My frustration was reaching its peak. I had to know the truth!

"Tell me!" I screamed. My voice was shrill and sharp. It echoed through the woods and silenced the two women.

"Rensmee," said Aunty Alice, taking a step closer to me and placing her hands on my shoulders.

"The only way to erase an imprint…is to…"

"Is to what?"

Aunty Alice swallowed hard and looked me stargight in the eye.

"The only way to erase and imprint, is to kill the one that imprinted…Jacob… is going to die."


	27. Nessie on a mission

I prayed that I was hearing things. I prayed that I was dreaming or that all of this was a joke. I prayed that Jacob wouldn't die.

The amount of things I wanted to say… instead, I stood completely dumbfounded, frozen in shock.

"No," I whimpered helplessly. "Please tell me you're lying."

Aunty Alice stood still, making no attempt to change her mind. I glanced at Sue who was sobbing and Claire who was dazed with her lips slightly parted.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee," whispered my aunt, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

I pulled away "No! This can't happen! Why didn't anyone tell me?" I shrieked in horror.

"He never wanted you to know, he thought that…" cried Sue, stopping in the middle of her sentence.

"What?" I shouted, angrily.

"…He knew how much you wanted to be free. He couldn't stand to know that you were unhappy," she completed.

"Isn't there another way?" asked Claire, asking the question that was playing on my lips for what seemed like hours.

"No… I asked him on the night they broke the news to me. There is no other way," said Sue, wiping her eyes.

It was all starting to make sense. The way Billy looked at me; hurt and upset. The way Sue tried to convince me that imprinting at a young age was normal, the glint of hurt in her eyes. The way Seth avoided the topic every time I attempted to start it. Siara's comments about the "consequences" of un-imprinting, how she said it was "a shame" we couldn't sort out our love lives. Back at the club, after the fight between Raquel and Jacob, Raquel had said "I doubt you'll be able to do anything after the un-imprinting."

Jacob never wanted me to tell anyone about the reason for my visit because he didn't want me to find out about the consequences. Everything was finally making sense.

I was in two minds. I wanted to erase the imprint; I wanted to be free. That was the soul purpose of my visit. I didn't want Jacob to choose my life for me. I wanted to choose it for myself. I'd suffered s much pain, for what? If this was the only way of achieving my goal, then so be it! Why should I stop this from happening?

"Why _do_ you want to erase the imprint?" asked Aunty Alice, slightly confused.

"I-I didn't want to be stuck with Jacob…I still don't! I want to choose my soul mate for myself!" I cried.

Aunty Alice hugged "Renesmee, you can't _choose_ your soul mate. These things just happen, you have to let nature take its course," she said, wiping tears from my face.

"Jacob chose me!" I whined.

"No he didn't sweetheart! As much as I hate that mangy mutt, I know you two were meant to be together!" she said, placing her hands on my shoulders, boring into my soul with her gorgeous eyes.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Your parents never told you?" asked Aunty Alice, perplexed.

"What?" I asked, getting annoyed at how slow this conversation was moving.

"Oh my, let me tell you…" she said, holding my hands tightly.

"When Bella was pregnant with you, she felt some pretty strange things, like extreme blood cravings… but the strangest thing that she felt was how her heart sped up every time Jacob was in the room. He had some sort of effect on her. She'd feel clammy and funny inside; butterflies in her stomach. Her heart would race everytime he spoke to her. Soon, she started to worry."

"Why was she like that? Is it because she loved Jacob?" I asked, cringing at the thought of mum and Jacob _in love_. The thought made_ me _feel clammy and funny inside!

"Nope. She didn't feel that way about Jacob, yet the feelings she kept getting were unexplainable."

"What was it?" I asked, mesmerized by this story.

"After you were born, she stopped feeling like that in front of him. That was when she realized that it wasn't _her_ that Jacob had an effect on…it was _you_."

I couldn't believe my ears. "What? Are you telling me that I was in love with Jacob before I was even born?" I asked, suddenly curious.

Aunty Alice nodded "Soul mates from the start, I'd like to think."

"Even after you were born, you had an attachment to Jacob. You loved him Renesmee, you loved spending time with him. I know he loved you back because he'd always volunteer to take care of you, feed you, play with you, read stories to you… it was always about _you_," she said, flashing back into the past.

My heart racing and my mind was spinning.

"I don't even understand why you wanted to erase the imprint," sobbed Sue, who was now being comforted by Claire. I was tempted to slap Sue across the face in an attempt to shut her up. Maybe I was so confused and frustrated that all I wanted to do was take it out on something or someone.

"Jacob imprinted on you for one reason; you had something special. Didn't you ever feel it when you were together?" she asked.

I thought back, all the moments Jacob and I shared together. The way I felt when we'd first met at school. The way his beautiful smile sent shivers down my spine. The kiss we shared at Lisa's party. Our secret meeting perched on the tree outside my window. How I'd fallen asleep in his embrace twice. The jealousy I felt when Siara started flirting with him and finally… the passionate kiss we'd shared at the petrol pump.

He always made me feel special. He always treated me like a baby only because he cared. To him; I was his baby. He'd always loved me and the truth was; I'd always loved him back.

The only difference was I thought my feelings for him were an effect of the imprint. But Aunty Alice had proved me wrong.

Why hadn't my mother told me this story? I would have never wanted to erase the imprint if I'd known. But now…it was too late.

"I can't let him die," I whispered, finally admitting my feelings for him.

"I care about him too much to let him die."

"Where are they?" asked Aunty Alice. I shook my head whishing I knew the answer.

"I know where they are," said Sue, pulling away from Claire's embrace.

"Do you have the keys to the truck?" asked Claire, suddenly excited.

I nodded enthusiastically and tossed Sue the keys. We ran out of the forest and jumped into the truck.

"They're at a famous meeting point of our tribe."

Sue started the engine and we all sat at the back, tensed and scared.

I didn't know what we were going to do when we got there. Beg and plead Siara to spare Jacob's life?

"I'll call the others, where shall I tell them to meet us?" asked Aunty Alice.

"Tell Carlisle that it's called the "common point." He'll know what I'm talking about," said Sue, jerking the car to her right, avoiding a tree.

Alice dialled the number and explained the situation. In a matter of minutes she slapped her phone shut and grinned at me.

"You have nothing to worry about. The Cullen's are going to save the day."

I pulled a smile and looked out of the window, speechless but slightly relieved.

"Renesmee, remember when you asked me about whether you were stupid?" she asked, touching my arm.

I nodded and waited for her answer. "Yes, you were being stupid…quite an idiot actually." She said, grinning.

I smiled feeling like an idiot. "I know I have been quite an idiot lately." I said, laughing.

"But now, you're doing the right thing…you're finally following your heart."

Her words were reassuring and my heart was pounding in excitement.

Confidence filled me and I was finally feeling ready for what was going to be a gruesome battle.

No matter what happened, I made one promise to myself: I would save the man that I always loved…that man I will always belong to; Jacob Black.


	28. Battle plan

Sue was driving at a speed that even my dad would consider as "fast." I looked out the window at the trees whizzing past me; in my own little world, all I could think of was how I was going to save Jacob. One thing for sure…it wasn't going to be easy

"Ren, are you okay?" asked Claire, touching my hand lightly.

I turned my attention to my best friend, her blonde hair tied up in a bun, blue eyes that were determined and ready to go through anything for me. "I'll be fine… I'm just confused on how we're going to pull this off," I admitted, trying to smile.

"It's not going to be easy, but I'm sure if we all work together we could convince Siara to let Jacob go," said Sue.

"You think she'll listen to us?" I asked, feeling slightly unsure. I'd met Siara once and she wasn't exactly…pleasant. She appeared to be so, but the way she talked and moved, showed that she was the one with the authority. Something told me that she liked to have things her own way.

I looked at Aunty Alice's quiet face and remembered her vision. "Aunty Alice, you had a vision, remember?" I asked, hoping she could help us out.

She simply nodded in agreement. "Help us! What exactly did you see? I remember you saying a whole load of stuff…but I was so shocked about Jacob getting killed that…I forgot," I trailed off, feeling a stab of pain in my chest.

"Renesmee, my visions are not always accurate. The future can always change," she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Please, tell me what you saw," I pleaded helplessly.

She sighed in content and spoke. "I saw a battle. Vampires and werewolves; the vampires and some of the werewolves were on the same side but there were others trying to kill us…there was fire everywhere and everyone was fighting someone…even Siara."

My heart was speeding "who was fighting Siara?"

"I don't know…" she replied again avoiding eye contact.

"We're here," said Sue, pulling up in the middle of nowhere.

I looked outside to see a vehicle already parked in the midst of the trees; Grandpa Callie and Grandma Esme were standing next to it, worried and anxious.

I got out of the car and ran up to them "where is everyone else?" I asked, feeling over whelmed.

"Right here…" said a voice from above.

I turned around and looked up to see all my vampire relatives, perched on trees. They truly did look like the world's number one predators. My heart warmed at the sight of my mother and father. "Mum, dad! You're here!"

"Of course we're here honey!" said my mum, swiftly jumping off the tree and hugging me. I held onto her tightly and sighed at how happy I was.

"Is this what you want Renesmee?" asked my mother, tugging a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Yes." I replied simply. She smiled warmly; genuinely happy for me.

"Let's do this thing!" said my dad, punching the air.

"Okay, I have a good view of Siara and her voodoo cult from up here," said Uncle Emmet.

"What can you see?" I shouted up.

"Well…I think I see Siara," he said, peering into the distance "Damn Renesmee, you never told me she was that hot!" he cried out.

For the first time since the devastating news, I actually laughed.

"Sorry, I realise that was inappropriate…she looked like she's chanting and casting some sort of spell…she keeps moving her hands everywhere; controlling the fire."

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, feeling like he was the only important thing right now.

"I think I see him standing next to Siara…I'm not sure," said Uncle Emmet.

"Billy? Seth?" I asked, feeling guilty about the pain that they had been going through all this time.

"They're tied to a tree, I can see the trying to squirm their way out, but it's not working," he said.

"Oh no!" whined Claire, "poor Seth."

"Don't worry Claire, we're going to save them…all of them," I said, reassuringly.

"What's the plan?" asked Sue, anxiously.

"We can't just launch into battle," said Uncle Jasper, being the expert in war and fighting.

"Oh come on! Let's go kick some sense it that pretty butt of Siara Woods!" cried Uncle Emmet, acting like a five year old.

Aunty Rosie shot him a look as sharp as daggers. "Babe, you know you're still my number one! I would never kick your pretty but!" said Uncle Emmet, trying to reason with her.

"You two, that's enough!" said my mum, "sort this out later, we have more important things to worry about."

"Bella's right," said my dad, "I think we'll have to send Renesmee to try and explain to Siara, why she doesn't want Jacob to die."

"I don't know…" said my mum, being the over protective mother that she is.

"Dad's right, I need to talk to Siara…by myself," I said, determined to be successful.

"No!" said Aunty Alice. I'd almost forgotten she was behind me, quiet a ever.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I-I…" My aunt was hiding something from me. I was tired with all the secrets kept from me I wanted to scream in rage.

"Alice what is it?" asked Uncle Jasper, running over to her.

Her face was pale and distant; another vision. No one spoke for some time, staring at her and waiting for her to snap back into reality. Finally she blinked and looked at me.

Her eyes were wide and scared. "What is it?" I asked, slightly worried by her facial expression.

"Edward, we can't let Renesmee go alone," she said.

My dad looked at her and immediately his face hardened. He was back to his protective and fatherly role. "Alice is right, we can't let you go alone," he said, clenching his fist.

"Why? What did she see?" I asked, knowing that my dad had read her mind.

"You don't need to worry about it…all you need to know is, you can't go alone," my dad, sternly.

"No! If you're not going to tell me, then I have no valid reason to back down."

"Renesmee," sighed my dad, giving up, "the vision your aunt had…wasn't good."

"What was it?"

"Remember when I told you about my previous vision? I told you that I saw Siara fighting someone," said Aunty Alice.

I nodded, begging her to go on. "What about it?"

"It was you," she said.

I could feel the colour drain from my face. I was going to battle the immortal werewolf? How the hell was that going to work out? How was I going to survive?

"You won't survive Renesmee, that's why I won't let you go alone," said my dad, reading my inner thoughts.

"No. If I go to her with another vampire, she'll be threatened by it, I need to do this alone."

Everyone shook their heads in protestation. "No, she can't go alone." "No, she'll be killed!" "Don't let her do this Bella." Everyone was having their own personal conversations.

"Stop!" I shouted. Immediately, everyone glared at me.

"We're wasting time!" I exclaimed.

"I'll go to Siara. I'll talk to her. The worst she can do is say no! Aunty Alice said that her visions are not always accurate. Even if this one comes true, you can all come and help me. We can do this together, but for now, no one has to battle anyone. I''ll do this alone." I was pretty proud of my little speech, I seemed to have convinced everyone.

"Fine," said my parents in unison. "If you need help wave your hand in the air, and we'll be by your side," said my dad, kissing my forehead.

I nodded.

"Renesmee, please be careful" said Grandma Esme.

Everyone agreed and asked me to do so. "I'll be careful." Their faces still seemed unsure, worried and upset.

"Come one guys! You battled the Volturi for me, and you won! How hard can this possibly be?" I asked, trying to cheer them up.

"Nessie's right, we can do this!" cried Uncle Emmet.

My parents kissed me on the cheek and the others patted my back, encouraging me to be brave. I laughed and turned away; calm and collected.

I walked away from my family and friends towards the clearing. The clearing that was occupied by the man I loved, his father, his best friend, an immortal werewolf and her bodyguard; the clearing that held my destiny.

I emerged from the trees and showed myself to Siara Woods. "Renesmee…I knew you'd come," she said, cynically.


	29. Negotiation and confessions

**Sorry about the late update! I can assure you this won't happen again! I'm pretty busy with school work and what not- URGH! Anyways, here's the latest chapter...**

**Enjoy and Review :)**

My heart leapt to my throat the minute Siara spoke to me, _"I knew you would come." _Feeling slightly spooked I considered running back to the safety of my vampire family, but there was something holding me back; Jacob.

"Renesmee, what are you doing here?" asked Jacob fiercely.

I glanced at Billy and Seth's flabbergasted faces and returned my gaze to Jacob.

He was dressed in pair of shorts and no T-shirt, Siara was clearly using him to please her eyes. His hands were tied together with what looked like string, but I was pretty sure it wasn't.

Standing next to Siara Woods, his usually brave and strong image was still there, which was rather surprising, considering the fact that he was about to face death.

"I-I," I was lost for words…

"Mmm, I knew this would happen…I knew you were a _joke_," chuckled Siara, coolly looking at me with her dazzling hazel eyes.

"You don't understand," I muttered, taking a step closer.

"Nessie, leave now," shouted Jacob.

"Jake, shut up! This is between me and Siara," I shouted back. Jacob immediately stepped back.

"Oh really? Between you and me, huh?" asked Siara, intrigued by my statement.

"Siara, we need to talk," I said, as bravely as possible.

"Oh, my child! Talk!" laughed Siara, gesturing me to come closer.

I cautiously moved forward and glanced at Raquel; Siara's psycho bodyguard was snarling at me, ready to pounce.

"Raquel, be a dear and leave the two of us alone," said Siara, calmly looking over at her faithful servant.

"Your grace, what about those two?" she asked, nodding towards Seth and Billy.

"They can stay. Now leave," said Siara, smiling warmly.

Raquel bowed and stepped back. She swiftly turned away and ran into the woods; far enough to keep an eye on her mistress.

"Now, where were we?" asked Siara, returning her gaze to me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and spoke "Please don't let this happen to Jacob."

"Oh my dear! That's not up to me! You're the one who rejected him."

"I-I know, but I made a mistake." I replied, begging her to let me speak.

Siara didn't utter a word for a long time; the awkward silence was disrupted by Jacob.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" he demanded. I could see this abdominal muscles flex at how angry he was.

I completely forgot about the world around me, "Jacob, I can't let you do this!" I shrieked, running over to him.

"Nessie, you're the one who wanted this," he said, looking away. The pain in his voice was obvious.

"Jacob, I never wanted you to leave me forever." I whispered, pulling his face towards me. Looking into his warm brown eyes, I knew I'd made the right decision. Saving Jacob was the right thing to do.

"Why do you care? You rejected me Nessie."

My heart melted at the mention of those words. _"You rejected me Nessie"_ Those words kept playing in my head again and again. I touched his face "Jacob, I wanted to be sure. I wanted to be sure that you were the right one for me. I never wanted this to happen."

"There's no other way to be 'sure'…I have to die for you to be 'sure'" spat Jacob, hurt smeared across his face.

"No Jacob! Knowing that I was going to loose you was enough. When I found out that you were going to die…I-I felt like everything came crashing down on me. The world had no place for me…I would be nothing without you." I was surprised by my words because I didn't even think before saying them. It was like my heart was talking, not me.

"I don't want you to leave me Jacob…I love you."

Jacob's eyes suddenly lit up "You're sure this time?" he whispered.

"Yes, I've never been surer in my life," I whispered back, smiling at him. I finally knew what I wanted…Jacob; simple as that.

The happiness in his heart was radiating into mine. All I wanted to do now was seal the deal with a passionate kiss, but before I could make a move, Siara started chuckling.

I'd almost forgotten she was behind us. My confession to Jacob had made me forget about all my surroundings.

"Oh children! You make me laugh!" cried Siara.

"Siara please, let me go?" asked Jacob.

"Ha! Who do you think I am, Fairy God mother? Son, those things only exist in books. This is the real deal…_I'm the real deal_." Siara's tone changed from sarcastic to menacing. "Just because you change your mind, doesn't mean I change mine."

"What do you mean?" I whimpered, still clutching Jacob's arm.

"The ritual must go on!" she laughed.

"No! Please, you can't kill Jacob!" I cried out, feeling pain in my chest at the thought of life without Jacob.

"Oh my dear, begging me isn't going to work."

"Let him go! That means less work for you, just forget this ever happened!" I shrieked, desperately trying to find an excuse for her to let him go.

"She's right Siara," shouted Billy from the other end of the clearing, still struggling to escape.

"Yeah! No one has to know!" yelled Seth, dangling from an attempt to break free.

"That does sound good…" muttered Siara. For a split second I thought we'd won. I thought we could all live happily ever after, but I was wrong.

"I have a reputation; I'm a woman of my word. I can't ruin it because _you _have a fickle mind," she spat, giving me a look as sharp as daggers.

My thoughts of happiness were shattered by a simple sentence. I could feel my blood boiling from the desperation I was feeling. All I wanted was to end this. I'd been confused and angry for so long and now, my mind was finally clear. The only obstacle was Siara Woods.

"Siara, haven't you ever been in love?" I immediately regretted the words the minute I uttered them. Everyone fell silent and the atmosphere was tense.

"Yes, I have actually," mumbled Siara. I could hear the hurt in her voice.

Of course she'd been in love before! But she was immortal, meaning that whoever she'd been in love with had died. I couldn't imagine the pain she must have gone through, watching the person she'd love die right before her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered, hoping she would forgive my stupid comment.

She didn't speak for a long time. She simple stared into space, probably recalling the passionate days she'd had with the man she loved.

"How dare you say something like that!" she cried out in horror. A simple statement had made her loose all her patience and cocky attitude. I'd obviously touched a soft spot and now, she was furious.

"Siara, she is truly sorry," pleaded Jacob.

Siara glanced at Jacob's pleading face and her expression hardened.

"He looked like you Jacob. He looked exactly like you! I don't want you alive because that will only put me through more pain!" she cried. That explained why she took so much interest in Jacob when we'd met her the first time.

I could see tears welling up in her eyes. I never thought I'd see the day when Siara Woods shed a tear…but now she was; all because of me.

I heard rustling of trees on the other side of the clearing, someone was watching. I should have known Raquel would have heard everything that had just happened. I was doomed.

She burst through the clearing and morphed into a wolf; heading straight towards me.

"No!" shouted Jacob. In a matter of seconds he morphed into a werewolf and lunged at Raquel. They commenced into battle while Siara and I were left alone.

"Look at what you've done!" she yelled.

"I-I didn't mean to…" I trailed off.

"You're dead Renesmee Cullen. You're dead!" She growled.

"_If you need help, wave your hand up in the hair."_My parents had told me.

My plan hadn't worked; Siara was going to kill me…only one thing to do.

I gave the signal.


	30. Hell is unleashed

Siara's facial expressions changed the second I waved my hand frantically in the air. She furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement and looked around her.

The truth finally dawned on her. "A signal! Let me guess, you're vampire relatives are going to jump out of the trees and help you! Ha!" she laughed.

"You're not the only one with an army, kiddo," she snarled.

I should have known that Siara would have back up. She was the immortal werewolf for crying out loud!

Just then Uncle Emmet burst through the trees, heading straight for Siara. My parents, Uncle Jasper, Aunty Alice and Rosie followed close behind.

"No!" I cried, knowing that he would fail in his effort to protect me.

Just the Siara snapped her fingers and in a flash, a group of seven grey werewolves darted out from the midst of the trees.

Scrutinizing each and every one of them, I realized we had no chance. Siara had hand picked the toughest and strongest werewolves to protect her.

One of them charged straight ahead at Uncle Emmet. By the time he realised the other werewolf's presence, it was too late. The grey hound pinned Uncle Emmet to he ground and bit his neck. The other hounds picked a target and lunged into attack.

I was completely mortified. My parents were each wrestling two angry dogs and my heart sped up as the tables turned.

Grandpa Callie and Grandma Esme appeared from behind the woods with another werewolf; Seth. They must have freed Seth and Billy but forced Billy to stay with Sue and Claire as far away as possible.

They pounded across the clearing and attacked the grey hounds.

I turned to see Jacob and Raquel rolling on the floor, biting and scratching each other. Each one of my relatives was battling a mutant wolf while I stood in the middle watching helplessly.

"See what you've done!" shouted Siara over the sounds of war.

"I didn't want any of this to happen!" I shouted back.

"Oh really?" laughed Siara.

"Please, stop this. We can all forget this ever happened!" I cried out, already knowing her answer.

"No!" she screamed, running straight towards me.

She gracefully jumped in the air and morphed into a werewolf. The transformation was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and by the time she landed on the ground, I was mesmerized.

Siara Woods was the most beautiful animal I'd ever laid eyes on. Her tanned skin and slender body had been replaced by a well built, snow white wolf. She stood out a mile from her surroundings thanks to her shinning white coat. I wouldn't have expected less from the immortal werewolf.

"Oh Gosh," I murmured to myself, realising my fate.

This was the vision Aunty Alice had had; me battling Siara…and _me _dying.

I immediately switched on to predator mode. I blocked out all my surroundings and focused on my target.

I couldn't let her vision come true…I had to stay alive.

The white wolf snarled at me as I assumed a fighting position.

Siara lunged at me and I dodged it by moving to the other side. My reflexes were fast thanks to my combination of vampire and human characteristics.

Siara, realising this, stood where she was for a few moments and precariously stepped forward. Immediately she jumped in the air at high speed, catching me off guard and pinning me to the ground.

She was strong and heavy. I struggled beneath her weight, crushing my body.

She used her viscous claws to scratch me on the leg, causing me to screech in pain.

I kicked her stomach with as much force as I could gather, which seemed to be enough as she landed a couple of metres away from me.

I got up to my feet and glanced at my leg. The skin had been ripped of and blood was streaming down from it, but the adrenaline coursing through my veins numbed the pain. I was ready for anything.

Siara immediately bounced back up and headed towards me.

This time I sped towards her with even more force and caught her by surprise. I pushed her down to the ground and punched her hard in the stomach. She yelped in pain as I repeatedly did so.

I felt guilty as Siara struggled beneath me but I couldn't stop now that I had started. I sank my fangs in her soft coat. She howled like the vicious wolf she appeared to be as I drank her sweet tasting blood, unaware of my surroundings.

Her blood was the most luxurious thing I had ever tasted; I found it physically impossible to stop and pull away.

Just then, I was attacked from behind…by Raquel.

Even when she was fighting someone else, her duties were always to her mistress.

The psychopathic bodyguard threw me across the grass and bit my hand. The pain that shot through me was excruciating. I felt like I was going to die. Whether I screamed or not I don't know, because then on, everything around me had started to plunge into darkness...

"No!" I heard someone scream. Even in my state of unconsciousness, I was able to recognise the voice; Jacob Black.

His voice was enough for me to awaken. It was like I was my feelings for him sparked the minute I heard his shrill cry, filled with sorrow and anguish.

"Nessie!" this time the voice was closer. I opened my heavy eyelids to find Jacob by my side.

"Nessie," he sobbed, touching my face and kissing my forehead. "It's okay…It's going to be okay."

I felt a sudden surge of emotion as he rocked me back and forth. I wanted to kiss him and tell him that I was okay, but I couldn't.

I looked around me and cried in horror. There was fire everywhere. I had no clue where it had come from, all I knew was that the people I loved were fighting for me in the midst of it.

I glanced at my leg. It seemed to be healing fast, thanks to yet another one of my special abilities.

I touched Jacob's face and projected my thoughts. Relief. Assurance. Worry. Encouragement.

Jacob's face lit up "Nessie! Your okay!" he cried.

"I-I'm fine," I croaked where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Fighting. Siara and Raquel went off somewhere. I think you really harmed Siara by feeding on her," he said worriedly.

"Oh no!" I whined.

"It's okay! Serves her right! Nessie, I was so worried…I thought you'd…" he trailed off, closing his eyes.

"It's okay Jacob, have a little faith!" I laughed as best as I could.

He managed a smile as he pulled me to my feet.

"Jacob we have to end this. Why are those grey wolves so strong?" I asked, finding it hard to believe that my vampire relatives were still struggling with them.

"They're not pure werewolves. They're some sort of breed that Siara created."

"Wonderful! Now how are we going to stop them?" I asked, feeling disappointed.

"I have no clue, but there has to be a way."

I sighed, "We have to help."

Jacob nodded and headed for the direction of the battle field. I followed close behind and realized that with the fire and blood, it was like hell on earth.

I looked around me and found my parents tackling two werewolves. I ran up to them and jumped on one of the hounds. I sank my fangs into its fur and sent it howling. "Mum! Dad! Deal with the other one! I'll deal with this one!" I cried out.

My parents nodded and teamed up against the other wolf. They each caught one of its limbs and pulled apart. The wolf howled in horror as its limbs were torn off one by one. They flung the remains into the fire. One down, six more to go.

My dad assisted me with my victim and we disposed of it with the help of the fire. "Five left dad!" I cried out.

"Nessie, are you okay?" he asked, instinctively.

"I'm fine!" I yelled.

"Your mother and I have been battling those things for hours but having you around helped." He smiled.

I laughed and replied, "Maybe, but I think I have another proposition."

It was then that I realized that the wolves had to be beaten in pars and the remains had to be thrown in the fire…like vampires.

I explained my theory in a hurry and my dad agreed, we ran over to Uncle Emmet who was wrestling a giant fur ball aggressively.

We did exactly what we did with the other two wolves and it worked. Who would have known that fire was needed to kill a werewolf!

We assisted the others and ended the gruesome fight. Everyone sighed in relief and hugged me tight.

"Thank god it's over!" shouted Uncle Jasper, patting Uncle Emmet on the back.

"Phew!" sighed mum, planting a kiss on dad's cheek.

I looked at Claire and Seth wrapped in each others arms and Uncle Rosie and Uncle Emmet kissing in relief.

I sighed and looked around for Jacob, just as I set eyes on him, my thoughts of happiness were interrupted.

"What have you done?" shouted a voice from behind.

We all spun around to find Siara limping towards us, Raquel was nowhere in sight. Maybe she'd been killed.

"You have ruined my life!" screamed Siara.

"Raquel is dead thanks to you!" she pointed vigorously at Jacob and broke down into tears.

Everyone was stunned by her actions. I stepped forward and spoke.

"Siara, I'm sorry."

She looked up at me and spat. "You are nothing but trouble…but don't be sorry," she moaned, falling on her knees in weakness.

"I can't do this anymore! I don't want this! I don't want to see the people I love die right before my eyes…I've lived through this enough," she whimpered.

Everyone was silent and shocked. What was she saying?

"What do you want us to do?" I asked helplessly.

"It's simple…Kill me."

_**A/N: *Dun un Dun* **_

_**Apologies for the late update. I've been really busy since of late! Anyways, I hoped you liked the latest instalment! Review and let me know! What do you think should happen? Should Siara die? To kill or not to kill...**_


	31. Making Plans

At this point I was sure that I was hearing things. Siara wanted us to kill her? She was a strong powerful woman, for whom I had an enormous amount of respect. Why did she want to do something so weak?

"Siara, no," I whispered, hoping she would understand why I refused to take her life.

"No? _No?_ Why not?" she cried, burying her hands in her face and sobbing hard.

I looked around me to examine everyone else's perspective on this. All I registered were faces of shock and sympathy. "I didn't see that one coming" muttered Uncle Emmet, too soft for anyone to hear.

Grandma Esme was full of sorrow and despair. That's the kind of person she was. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting someone, even as a vampire. To my horror she ran up to Siara and cupped her tear streaked face in her pale cool hands.

I didn't want to look at Siara's expression of outrage; she hated us! But instead of shouting in anger she collapsed into even more tears and let my grandma comfort her.

"Oh, please, take this misery away from me!" she cried.

Grandma Esme looked over at Grandpa Callie and grimaced. He shook his head and spoke. "Siara, there is no need for this."

"Yes there is! _I am tried_ of seeing the people I love die right before my eyes_. I'm tired_ of watching people enjoy their lives! I don't want this! I have been on this earth for a LONG time!" she yelled, as Grandma Esme, hushed her again.

"Isn't there some way for you to have a companion?" I asked softly.

"No! I'm not like you vampires! I can't _make_ someone an immortal werewolf…I have to find someone myself."

"So there's more of your kind?" I asked hopefully.

Siara didn't answer, which only made the answer a "yes".

"Have you ever met your kind?" asked Grandpa Callie, realizing a possible solution.

"No, she hasn't," answered my father, reading her mind.

"There has to be someone we can find…" said my mother, deep in thought.

I suddenly realized something, "Aunty Alice! Remember when the Volturi tried to kill me because I was different? Mainly because I was a combination of vampire and human?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" exclaimed Aunty Alice, shuddering at the thought of it.

"You saved me by showing them that there was more of my kind…"

"That's true!"

"What was his name…Naheul!" she mumbled.

"How did you find him?" I asked.

"I had a vision," she replied.

My hope immediately vanished. She couldn't simply conjure up a vision as and when she wanted...we'd just have to wait.

"We can't kill her, that's for sure," said Aunty Rosie, clinging onto Uncle Emmet's arm.

"She's right," said Billy. "She's weak and in shock. We're going to have to take her into our care until we sort things out."

"You mean, make her live with us?" asked Jacob, struggling to grasp the concept of sharing a house with the likes of her.

"Yes, we'll have to do that," said Billy.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed. "We're going to make her wait until Aunty Alice has a vision?" I asked, puzzled by their thoughts.

"Looks like it," said Jacob, stepping towards Grandma Esme to lift her up.

"What if she doesn't!" I blurted out. Everyone snapped their eyes in my direction.

"Renesmee! We can't let her die!" said my mum in outrage.

"I know! But Aunty Alice doesn't control these things! What if she never has a vision?" I asked, trying to talk some sense into them.

Jacob walked up to me and embraced me. "Nessie, I know what you mean…but we have to try…even if it doesn't happen, we have to try," he whispered delicately into my ear.

"I don't want her to suffer thinking that she might be okay! I want her to be sure," I said.

"I know you do…but we can't control these things," said Jacob.

I immediately gave in to his sweet words and warm breath. I was going to be in a lot of trouble later on in life if I kept giving into him like this!

"Then it's settled, Siara will stay with us until we sort things out," said Billy, walking over to her and kneeling down beside her.

She looked up with her swollen hazel eyes and quivering lips. Yet, as hurt as she looked, I could have sworn there was a shred of hope in her eyes.

"I-I can't thank you enough," she muttered, holding Billy's hand tightly and thankfully nodding her head at the rest of us.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I exclaimed. A while ago we were ready to kill her and now we were inviting her to the family?

"Let's get out of here," said Seth. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's go home," said Billy.

"Billy, is it okay if I go to Grandpa Callie's house with everyone else…and take Jacob with me?" I asked, wanting to spend as much time with my family and soul mate.

"Nonsense!" cried Billy. My face fell at this; clearly he wasn't too crazy about Jacob and I being together.

"Everyone's coming to our house!" he chuckled. Everyone the others joined in his laughter and I couldn't help but run up to him and hug him tightly. The hug was genuine; thanking him for his kindness, patience and forgiveness.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He laughed and replied "Any time."

We walked back to the car, laughing and joking. Jacob's arm was wrapped around my waist while I held my mum's hand. I still hadn't had the chance to tell Jacob how I felt, but that could wait till later.

As soon as we reached the truck, Claire gasped and ran up to me "Ren!" she shrieked, "You're okay! Thank God, you had me worried sick!" she gasped. My heart was swollen at my gratitude towards her. After all we'd been through she'd always been there for me. Obviously the second person she ran up to was Seth, showering him with kisses and giggles.

Claire froze at the sight of Siara. "Who's that?" she whispered lightly into Seth's ear.

"Siara Woods," he answered. She gasped at the mention of her name, evidently shocked.

"It's a long story…but I'll have time to explain," laughed Seth, kissing her ear.

Sue stood by the car in deep conversation with Siara and Billy.

A while later, we piled into our vehicles and backed out of the remote forest.

As soon as we reached Billy's house, we engaged in conversation and food. I laughed at the sight of Vampires and werewolves, mixing like it was completely normal. Maybe it was…

Just as I examined the smiling faces of my grandparents and Billy, I felt a hand touch my back.

The familiar blast of thousand volts hit me and I spun around to find Jacob, smiling.

My heart disintegrated at the sight of his brown eyes and tan skin. Instinctively, I flung my arms around his neck. Having Jacob breathe on my skin made me appreciate his existence. What if I'd never found out about the ritual? What if we were too late? What if I'd lost him forever? The thought of loosing him was agonizing, causing me to hold him even tighter.

We stayed silent for several moments as Jacob hugged me back and scooped me into his arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as he walked out of the house, carrying me like we'd just got married.


	32. Getting to know you

My heart raced as Jacob carried me out of the house and into the wilderness.

"Jake, where the hell are you taking me?" I shrieked, laughing at his mysterious face.

"Oh, come one Nessie! Let me have my moment of romance!" he chuckled.

"Oh! Okay, I'll shut up," I whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

A few minutes later, he put me down and covered my eyes with his hands. "Jake, is this some kind of surprise party?" I giggled.

"Nah, this is much better," she said, kissing my head as he guided me a couple of steps further. Just then I heard the distant rushing of water.

"That sounds nice! Let me see!" I cried, in excitement.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," said Jake, as he removed his hands from my face and watched my reaction.

It was officially the most beautiful place I had ever seen. We were standing in the middle of a large clearing, surrounded my trees, but in one corner, there stood was a small waterfall; that explained the rush of water I heard. Sunlight streamed through the opening, illuminating the beauty of the waterfall even more. The floor was covered in mud and dead leaves. The atmosphere smelt of rain and soil and the continuous chirping of birds made me feel over whelmed.

"Jake, this is amazing…" I trailed off, examining my surroundings closely.

"I knew you'd like it," he said, taking my hand and kissing it lightly.

I looked at him and felt a surge of emotion, as always.

I snaked my arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. Jacob wrapped his tight arms around my waist and pulled me closer, thinking of the same thing. Our lips touched and I felt the electricity coursing through my veins.

We'd kissed twice before; once at my friend, Lisa's party and the time when I'd confessed my jealousy of Siara at the abandoned petrol pump. Both times I felt ecstatic and passionate, but this time it was different. I felt like Jake was mine; all mine. He belonged to me, his lips, his body, his brown eyes…

We stayed like that for a long time, kissing and occasionally gasping for air. Jacob pulled away and started railing kisses in my neck "I love you Nessie," he murmured over and over again.

I felt like the luckiest girl in the world, to have a guy like Jacob love me. "I love you too, Jake…I always have."

Just then Jacob pulled away and looked me in the eye "what do you mean 'you always have'" he asked, sceptically.

"Aunty Alice told me about the time when my mum was pregnant and how she felt whenever you were on the room. Apparently all those feelings were from me," she smiled.

"Are you serious? That's so cool!" he cried, flopping onto the floor, back against a tree trunk.

"Yeah, it's like we were meant to be together…even before I was born!" I laughed, sitting next to him.

Jake pulled me close to him and placed his chin in my head.

"Nessie, what's going to happen now?" he asked, smoothing my hair.

I'd never given it much thought…what _was_ going to happen now? There was nothing I wanted more than to stay in Forks, surrounded by the people that I loved; my vampire family, Billy, Sue, Seth, Kyle…

"I want to stay here," I whispered, knowing that it was impossible.

"We can't stay here Ness, you know it! Your parents have lived here before, so everyone will notice…"

"I know! I just want all of this to end. I want Charlie to know the truth. I want live with the people that I love!"

Jake, held me tighter "Ness, we have to be rational. Slow down and think clearly."

I nodded, knowing that Jacob was right.

In a matter of seconds I was utterly lost. What could we do?

"You know, if you don't mind…we could start over," said Jacob, playing with my hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"I mean…we could move, somewhere else," he said.

The idea suddenly sparked my thoughts "to a different part of the world?"

"If you want… I was just thinking of moving to a different state. Change schools, start all over again," said Jacob.

"That sounds great!" I shrieked. "Can we take everyone with us?" I asked.

"I don't know…I mean, Billy is an elder remember? He has to be around here…Sue as well."

I suddenly realized we couldn't do it. I couldn't have my way…things were just too complicated.

"It's okay Nessie!" said Jacob, cupping my face, realizing I was upset. "We can take your parents and Seth and Claire, it'll work out! We can visit everyone every once in a while!" he said, trying hard to convince me that it was the right thing to do.

I nodded and held back the tears as Jacob kissed my face lightly.

"Think about it Ness, next year, we're done with school! We can come back here or go somewhere else. Things will be fine."

Jacob was onto something. Next year, I'd be done with school. I could easily move back here and live happily with everyone.

"That means we could stay in Pennsylvania for another year," I murmured.

"Exactly! We can continue schooling in Pynesylvanina and next year we could come back!"

"Yeah, that sounds good!"

"I'm glad we got that sorted!" he sighed, leaning back against the tree.

"I noticed you used the word 'we' in all our plans," I said cheekily.

"Of course I did! We _are _a couple aren't we?" Jacob, asked, frowning hard.

"Yes, we are," I replied, kissing him on the lips.

After a while Jacob, pulled away and got up. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I want to have a serious conversation with you," said Jacob, pulling up next to him.

"What is it?" I asked, sceptically.

"Well…Ness, I want you to know that I really love you. I've felt like this ever since you were little…as weird as that sounds" he chuckled. "I want us to be together forever and I know it'll get tough sometimes, but I know we'll work things out…I just don't want you to ever give up on me."

My heart was swelling with the emotions I felt. There was so much I wanted to tell him! So instead I lifted my hand onto his check and projected my thoughts; Love, happiness, reassurance, comfort, enthusiasm.

After a while, I pulled my hand away. Jacob sighed and kissed my neck "That was amazing…_You're_ amazing Ness."

"I love you Jacob."

We stayed in our special spot for hours, talking, laughing and getting to know each other in more depth. The more time I spent with Jacob, the more I loved him.

When we went back home, we proposed our idea to my parents and they agreed immediately, saying that they were glad we'd sorted things out.

My dad instinctively gave me a lecture, explaining the ups and downs of any relationship while my mum asked me not to go too far with Jacob just yet. That was possibly the most uncomfortable conversation I'd had in my life!

Seth and Claire agreed to the plan too and I was finally starting to feel at ease. Knowing that I'd be surrounded by the people I loved most; Mum, dad, Claire, Seth and _my _Jacob.


	33. Saying Goodbye

I woke up in the strong arms of Jacob. We'd fallen asleep on the couch after clearing up the mess after yesterday's "celebration gathering." Siara was now a member of the family. Billy had already given her a room and told her to stay with them as long as she needed. Yesterday was a way of welcoming her and breathing a sigh of relief at the same time.

I glanced at Jacob's angelic face and smiled. I couldn't believe he was mine!

I laid my head on his chest as I felt his heartbeat and listened to his quiet snoring. I'd played so many games with his heart, and now the sound of its rhythmic beat played games with mine.

Just then there was a creak at the stairs.

"Ren!" whispered someone…Claire, to be more specific.

I slowly unwrapped myself from Jacob's arms and walked over to the foot of the staircase.

"Morning! What's up?" I asked, smiling and frowning at the same time.

"Oh, nothing! I just wanted to talk to you," she said, leading me into the back yard.

The weather was perfectly mild and the distant sound of birds made me appreciate this day even more.

"Ren, I'm so happy for you and Jacob," smiled Claire, sitting down on a chair.

"Thanks Claire…for everything," I replied, sitting down next to her.

"What did I do? If at all, I've been no help at all! I feel so bad, constantly spending time with Seth…I didn't even get to help you with the battle…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"No Claire!" I cried, holding her hands tight. "You've been amazing…you've been an amazing friend! You've helped me in ways that you may not know, but I do."

Claire looked puzzled but immediately pulled me into a hug. Where would I be without her? She always had a way of clearing my mind and relaxing me. She was the reason I'd considered my relationship with Jacob.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked.

"Well, Jacob and I have planned to go back to Pennsylvania and finish off school, and then we'd come back here for a while and go off to university," I explained.

"That sounds great…Seth and I have no clue on what to do…"

"Why? You could always do what we're doing!" I laughed.

"Mmm, I could ask him…Oh Ren! Wouldn't it be amazing if we could still be together?" she asked.

Just then I realized that I couldn't live without Claire; she had to be with me no matter what.

"You have to convince Seth…we_ have_ to stick together…no matter what," I said, hugging her again.

"Agreed," said a voice from behind us.

I look around to find Jacob standing at door, smiling.

"Morning, Mr. Wolf!" I laughed, running over to him and kissing his cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful. Hey Claire!" said Jacob, cuddling me.

"Hey Jake," said Claire, coming over and hugging him.

"I agree with what you girls said. We just have to tell Seth the plan," said Jake, kissing the top of my head.

"I'll do it today," said Claire.

"You better…we're leaving today."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what everyone told me," said Jacob.

My mind was reeling; it was all happening too soon! I wanted time to be with Grandma and Grandpa, Billy, Kyle…

"Ness, is everything okay?" asked Jacob, pushing my hair away from my face.

"Yeah…I just wanted to wait," I muttered.

"I know baby, but we have to," said Jake, hugging me tighter.

"I better go," said Claire, pushing the door open and leaving us alone.

"We better get packed," said Jacob, leading me back into the living room.

I walked into the room and started packing my bags. Forks had been an amazing experience. I'd learnt so much in a short time. I'd learnt to love, to appreciate and to be… a better me.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in!" I said, folding one of my sweaters.

Billy rolled in, grinning. "Morning sunshine."

"Hey Billy," I replied, smiling.

"Packing I see?" acknowledged Billy.

"Yup."

"Leaving at around five o'clock I'm told," said Billy.

"Great," I replied unenthusiastically. "Billy, I just want to thank you…for everything. You've been thorough a lot thanks to me and I appreciate it," I blurted out.

"It's fine Renesmee,"

"No, it's _not_ fine. You nearly lost your son and I'm sorry for all the trouble. You're like family…" I said, hugging him tight.

"You_ are_ family Renesmee…at least Jacob seems determined to make that reality," he chuckled.

"I'm not sure I understand," I frowned, deep in thought.

"Rensemee, you _must_ be aware of Jacob's feelings for you! You're the only one he sees!"

"He wants to spend the rest of his life with you…" said Billy.

I blushed realising what Billy was talking about; Marriage.

"I-I love Jake…"

"Oh my dear, there is time for that!" chuckled Billy, turning away.

"When the time comes…we'll fight another battle," he laughed, closing the door behind him.

I couldn't help but laugh. But something told me there wasn't going to be another battle; I loved Jacob so much…he was always going to be mine.

After packing I sat down in the living room, gathering my thoughts. It was one o'clock. I closed my eyes and started making a mental checklist; Clothes, toothbrush, shoes…

The door bell rang, snapping me out of my daydream. I opened the door to find Sue, Kyle and Seth smiling happily.

"Hey!" I cried, hugging each one of them. "I was so scared I wasn't going to be able to say bye to all of you! I am so glad you're here!" I laughed, relieved and happy.

"You weren't going to get rid of us that easily!" laughed Sue.

"Yeah, especially me," grinned Seth. "You're going to have to put up with me for a whole year," he laughed.

Just then I realised what he was talking about. "Oh that's great! I am so happy you guys are coming with us!"

Looks like everything were finally falling into place.

"I'm going to join Sam's pack now that Seth's going," said Kyle.

I suddenly felt guilty in all the decision making and commotion, I'd completely forgotten about Kyle. "Kyle, I-I…"

"It's okay Renesmee! I don't mind! Now that Seth and Jacob are going, both packs are reuniting," he smiled, reassuringly.

"Oh that's wonderful," I sighed, feeling a great burden lifted off my shoulders.

As I was talking to Kyle about his future plans, "Renesmee!" someone called out behind me.

I turned around to find Siara sitting on the couch, waving her hand at me. I went over to her feeling slightly nervous to face the woman that also wanted to kill me yesterday.

"Hey," I said, trying to smile.

"Hi, I just wanted to talk to you," she said, taking my hand and leaning forward.

"Renesmee, you have no idea how much I appreciate what you did for me yesterday. I was upset and I started blabbing all sorts of rubbish… I do feel lonely sometimes but I shouldn't be so weak…"

"No Siara! I can only imagine the pain you're going through. It must be hard…"

"Yes it is! Life is hard! But _you're _lucky Renesmee…look around you," she said, gesturing around the room no busy with conversation.

"All these people love you; they want to be there for you. And even if all else fails…Jacob loves you."

"I know," I replied, clueless of what else to say.

"That boy would give _anything_ to make you happy. Don't ever let him go," she said, laughing.

"Yeah, I've learnt that now…I won't be letting go of Jacob any time soon. Thank you."

"Thank_ you_ Renesmee," smiled Siara, letting go of my hands and walking away.

"Ness, we have to go," said Jacob, patting my back.

"Now? What time is it?" I asked, wishing I could stay here for longer.

"It's past two o'clock."

I got up and said my goodbyes, hugging each and every one of them as tightly as humanly possible and whispering reassuring words that I'll be back soon. Claire and Seth did the same thing as they followed us out the door.

By the time we'd loaded the bags and got into the truck to pick up my mum and dad, I was crying. Jacob held my hand and tried to clam me down but it hurt too much. These people were my family. I loved them and no matter what, that was never going to change.

We pulled up in Grandpa Callie's driveway and walked up to the door, but before we could ring the bell, dad opened it and smiled.

"I really don't think we need a doorbell in this house," said Grandma Esme from behind him.

I laughed and braced myself for another set of tears.

Uncle Emmet held me so tight; I thought I was never going to make it back to Pennsylvania in one piece.

"We love you Nessie, take care of yourself," said Grandpa Callie.

"And you," he said, pointing at Jacob angrily. "Treat her well," he laughed at Jacob's facial expression. "I have a lot of faith in you."

"I won't let any of you down," smiled Jacob, sheepishly.

"I know he won't," I added, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Good luck to both of you," said Grandma Esme, hugging Claire and Seth.

"Look after each other and stick together," she said, addressing the four of us.

"Time to go," said my mum, sighing loudly as she started loading her bags into the car.

"Bye everyone, we'll be back soon!" said my mum as she closed the door and Jacob started the engine.

As we pulled out of the driveway and passed the board that said "Welcome to Forks" I felt a surge of emotion.

Jake glanced at me and smiled, and that was when I knew that my life had finally turned out to be fine. And the truth was… it had always been fine; I just needed Forks to remind me again…


	34. Fast Forward: 8 years later

**_(A/N) _**_**This is it guys! The final chapter to Jake and Nessie's life :( ***__**AWWWWW**__*****_

_**I've had an amazing time writing this story and I just want to thank all my fellow **__**twilighters**__** for reading, reviewing and subscribing my story every week. **_

**_Thank you for all your support and comments. You've made me a better author!_**

_**I'll be writing another story based on twilight so be alert!**_

_**Please feel free to post any reviews, comments, questions or criticism; I'd be happy to read and respond.**_

**_Here it is...8 years into the future_**

**_Enjoy :) x_**

**_Rose _**

"Ness! Get down here quick!" shouted Jacob urgently. I dropped my hairbrush and ran down the staircase.

"What?" I asked in panic mode, gasping for air.

"Look!" said Jacob, pointing at the beautiful little girl in the middle of the room, brown curly hair hanging lose over her face, full, pink lips and olive skin, precariously walking towards Jacob in her pink dress.

"Oh my God!" I cried in utter pride and happiness. There were no words to explain the amount of joy I felt, watching my daughter taking her first steps.

"Come here baby!" laughed Jacob as she stumbled into his arms, giggling wildly.

I knelt down beside Jacob and scooped Jessie into my arms "Mommy is so proud of you," I whispered, showering her with kisses. She giggled in response and pulled away to get back to her dolls and toys, spread across the room.

To her, this wasn't much of a big deal, but to me, it was a milestone in the journey of my life.

I looked at Jacob, watching her, fascinated by her movement and behaviour and kissed his cheek. "That's our little girl."

Jacob turned to face me and smiled "I am the luckiest guy in the world," he said as he leaned in and kissed me.

It'd been eight years since I found out that Jacob was my soul mate. After I nearly lost him, I realised how lucky I was.

Once we'd finished college, Jacob and I spent some time travelling the world while Seth and Claire did the same. I visited parts of the world I never thought existed and lived my life to the fullest.

Four years later, on a vacation to Italy, Jacob popped the question and my immediate answer was yes. We'd settled down in Beaver which is only a couple of miles away from Forks and had been together for the past three years and had Jessie last year.

She was like a gift sent from heaven. A combination of werewolf and a third of vampire, made her very special. She'd inherited Jacob's gorgeous brown eyes and my curly brown hair and whether she had a special power of "gift", only time would tell.

My life had been changed since the day I met Jacob and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you Jake," I said softly.

"I love you too Ness," said Jacob and she pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

Just then the phone rang and I walked over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ren! Seth and I are coming over as soon as possible! I can't believe our little Jessie is growing up so fast!"

"You heard already?" I asked, laughing and surprised at the same time.

"Seth heard Jacob through their weird mind reading skills!" she laughed.

"Oh, that explains it! Come over," I said, smiling at Jacob and winking.

"We'll be there is no time."

Claire and Seth had gotten married around the same time as us and they'd settled a couple of blocks away.

"Seth and Claire are coming over," I said.

"Awesome, I'll go get some food ready," said Jacob getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"I'll clean up this place," I said, picking Jessie up and placing her on the couch with a few of her dolls. I collected her toys and chucked them in her box.

Just then the door bell rang.

"That was quick," I laughed as I smoothed my dress and crossed the room.

I answered the door to my parents' smiling faces.

"Mum! Dad! What are you doing here?" I cried in joy and surprise.

"You don't think I'd miss out on my granddaughter's first steps do you?" chuckled my dad, kissing me on the head and stepping into the house.

"News travels fast sweetheart," giggled my mum and she hugged me and immediately turned her attention to Jessie.

My guess was that Aunty Alice had a vision.

"Edward, Bella! Nice to see you guys!" said Jacob, shaking my dad's hand and hugging my mother.

"Nice to see you being a good dad," said my mother, grinning and kissing Jessie on the forehead.

Just as I was closing the door someone pushed it open; Billy, with Sue, Seth and Claire behind him.

"Billy!" I shrieked, hugging him.

"Hello Nessie! Sorry to intrude," he chuckled as his skin creased with age, but his eyes were still youthful.

"No! Don't be sorry!" I laughed hugging Sue and Seth.

"This is like on big family reunion!" laughed my dad, greeting Billy and the others.

"Not yet," said Claire. "Esme and the vampire clan will be here soon…Alice told them," she laughed as everyone else joined in.

An hour later the door bell rang and I was greeted by the rest of my vampire family. Obviously, no one had changed. They all looked like they'd stepped out of a teen vouge magazine: pretty and perfect.

Jacob set up the barbecue and we all sat in the garden, bathing in the sunshine as baby Jessie charmed everyone she looked at. Maybe that was her special gift. She was always able to hypnotize people into adoring her. Jacob and I had considered it at one point, but she was too young to solidify any theories!

We spent a large part of the afternoon reflecting on our pasts and making plans for the future. A while later, as we were eating, Seth stood up and clinked his glass with a fork.

"Ladies and gents! To Jacob, Nessie and Jessie, may they live in happiness!" we all laughed at his pathetic excuse for a toast as we clinked our glasses.

"Looks like our family is complete," said Grandma Esme thoughtfully. We all mumbled in agreement.

"Not exactly…" said Claire, silencing everyone. Suddenly all eyes were on her. What was she talking about? Were we missing anyone?

I looked over at her, golden hair tied up and red lips smiling cheekily as she gently stroked her belly.

I gasped in shock "you're pregnant!" I shrieked.

She nodded and I ran over to her and hugged her. I felt a surge of joy as everyone else congratulated the couple.

My life was complete. I had everything I could possible want; a family that adored me, friends that would go to the ends of the earth for me, a husband whom I was destined to be with and beautiful daughter.

Nothing could compare to the joy I was feeling at this moment… I was invincible.

"_It's funny how things work out." Everyone seems to say that when unexpected things happen. I have always believed in it; no one knows what's around the corner, but I also believe that our futures are planned out and that's why I let nature take its course… What's meant to happen will happen._

**_The End..._**


End file.
